Again
by DH Hana
Summary: Imprinting: The chaotic and intense bonding of two souls. Each couples story is different and complicated. Poor Brady is utterly confused when he stumbles upon an unknown girl in the woods. Things fall apart fast for the young wolf. Can he find away to pull it all together again?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is now my third story for these wolf boys. This one started with a dream that I had and just had to get the snippet out. I think it is an interesting concept and I want to play with it a little. So, unlike most of my stories, I will post this in pieces.**

 **Due to life issues, I don't know when I will get to finish this, but wanted to start getting the feed back and see if it is worth finishing.**

 **This is a continuation of of my first two Twilight stories "Protection" and "Healing". These can all be read independently, however, the story of Paul and Anna's relationship would be found in "Protection", mostly takes place four years after the pack all phases. Phyre and Embry's relationship is in "Healing" along with Seth and Karen's introduction. That takes place about two years after Protection. Just look for the stories under my profile. This story takes place the summer following "Healing", so nearly seven years after the pack starts phasing.**

 **Please be warned that there may be topics of violence, anger, abuse, sex, suicide and other adult themes. This is rated M for a reason.**

 **Please let me know what you think. The stories I post here are not perfect. I do not edit enough for typos and grammar. Mostly, I work on these stories to shake up emotions and other projects. Any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated as it will help me grow as a writer with style and content choices. This is not 100% to cannon. However, I own nothing.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1

The soft thudding of large raindrops as they hit the car seemed to synchronize with the silent tears that fell from her cheek.

Could life get any worse?

She knew the answer to that was yes. It could always get worse. Still, she hoped that it wouldn't.

Rae waited for a good thirty minutes hoping the rain would let up or someone would drive by to help. Yet, only two cars had passed down the road between Forks and La Push, Washington as she sat there. Neither of them stopped. And the rain, just seemed to be getting heavier.

"Seriously? I don't remember people being so rude as to leave a car stranded with a flat tire on the side of the road." She grumbled to herself.

The sign announcing that she was "Now Entering La Push, Quileute Indian Reservation" was taunting her. Stuck off to the side of the road, just in front of the sign. So close and yet so far.

Her mind tried to stay focused on where she was headed. She hoped that she still had family there. Her grandfather. Her cousin. Anyone.

How could she explain everything that had happened? Would they lock her away in the loony bin? Send her away in shame?

The past was the past. She couldn't change it. She couldn't hide it. And she literally had no where else to go.

Deciding to leave everything in the car, she opened the door to start the walk into the small Reservation where she grew up. If someone took it all, well, there wasn't much to it anyway. All she wanted was to see her family.

With all of her money safely packed away in the hidden pockets of her oversize, all weather, hunting jacket, she pulled up the hood and trudged her way into the woods. She knew the road would be safer, but the woods would be faster as she could cut through. Raelynn sighed as she hoped that her memory was right. It had been eight years since she had been in La Push. She had no idea what changes awaited her. She only hoped that she would be safe.

Fifteen minutes had passed as she tried to work her cold feet through the mud when she crossed a narrow path in the trees, only to be met with the startled eyes of a very large wolf.

They were the most incredible pair of honey brown eyes with flecks of green. All set into a sea of rich chocolate brown fur with splotches of white around the paws and underbelly, as if he had jumped in puddles of bleach.

Everything stood still. Rae didn't even realize that there were two other wolves on the path as well. Her breath froze and panic began to settle in.

Her feet moved as she slowly backed up away from the trail. Her heart was pounding so loud that she no longer heard the rain around her.

"Not again." She mumbled. "Please not again."

Her back hit a tree just as her legs gave way. Rae slid down until her knees were pressed into her chest and her head buried itself into her arms as they wrapped around her legs.

A deep male voice broke through her panic as she felt warm hands pull her up. "Come on. It's not safe out in the woods alone. You are going to get sick in the rain."

Rae jumped back from the man. Her breathing uneven.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed.

The voice sounded hurt. "I was just trying to help."

She rounded on a boy that looked to be around her age. "I don't want your wolf paws on me and I sure as hell don't want to be your imprint!"

Rae ran as fast as she could toward town. Toward what she hoped was still her grandfather's house. The tears streamed faster.

Why? She questioned. Why was that her life?

* * *

Brady stood there stunned. What in the hell just happened?

He, Collin and Phyre were on patrol when they found some strange girl wandering through the woods.

The second his eyes met her's, everything shifted. She was the center of his universe. The only person that mattered. It was everything that he had seen through his brother and sisters eyes within the pack.

He had imprinted.

A type of instantaneous bonding with his soulmate as chosen by the ancestors. It was something special for the wolves. The protectors of their tribe.

He wasn't prepared for it. Well, none of them had been. Except for Paul. But, he was weird anyway.

Yet, now he met her. Brady met his soulmate, his imprint. He didn't even know her name.

"Fuck!" He screamed.

"Dude, how did she know you are a wolf and you just imprinted on her?" Collin asked once Brady phased back into his wolf form.

Brady was beyond confused. "I don't know. But, she hates me. She is already denying the imprint. And I don't know her name!" Damn it hurt! Physically. Deep in his chest, there was a pain at knowing that he scared her and she rejected him. "What in the hell am I going to do?"

Phyre spoke to him through the shared mind link that all of the wolves in the pack had access to when in wolf form. "What ever is going on, we will get answers. Your girl just ran straight for Old Quil's house."

"Thank you for following her and making sure she was safe." Brady whined. He should have been the one to make sure she was safe. But, he had been so shocked that he didn't know what to do.

"Brady!" Phyre yelled at him. "Stop moping about it all and go to Sam's. If the girl is with Old Quil, I am sure that Sam can get answers."


	2. Chapter 2

"Sam!" Brady called as he phased back into his human form outside of Sam's house. He ran straight into the house. No one ever knocked there anyway and he was in a hurry.

As he barged in, he found Quil sitting on the floor, playing with Claire. That guy got seriously screwed when he imprinted on a two year old child. However, the imprint bond shifts and bends so that the wolf will be whatever the imprint needs. Quil was like a big brother to the growing girl. So, there he sat, on the floor, playing Candyland with the seven year old.

A pang of jealousy formed a lump in Brady's throat. Claire never questioned Quil's devotion or love. Why did his imprint reject him?

"Where is Sam?" Brady squeaked out.

"I'm here." Sam walked down the stairs from the second floor.

The older man was the first to phase into becoming a wolf when their natural enemies were close to their lands, as such, he became the default alpha of the pack. Several years ago, the rightful alpha stood against him and split the pack. However, since then, the two alphas worked together to reform a single wolf pack. Sam still functions as alpha until he is ready to stop being a wolf, until the pack is no longer needed or until Jake is ready to simply take over. It had worked for years and everyone was happy with the arrangement.

True alpha or not, his home was also a common hang out for most of the pack and everyone valued his insight.

"We have a problem." Brady started. "Or rather, I have a problem." His hands were shaking as his heart raced. His shoulders were slumped. He couldn't look Sam in the face.

Sam's lips slid into a smirk. "You imprinted?" Brady nodded. "Yeah, I recognize that look. Like you want to crawl out of your skin and run for the hills, but know that it will only lead back to the girl."

"It's worse." Brady mumbled. "She rejected me."

A firm clam on Brady's shoulder reminded him that he was not alone. "Several of the girls kind of freak out by the sudden interest. Just take it slow and get to know her."

"You don't understand Sam. I don't know who she is..." Brady started. "We were doing patrol and she walked in front of me. In the middle of the woods. In wolf form!"

"Yikes!" Quil exhaled.

Sam groaned and sat on the arm of the large chair near by. "And what did you do?" His tone showed that he knew the rest couldn't be good.

Brady slumped down even more. "Our eyes met right away. I was still wolf. But, she completely freaked. Not in the way another human would freak finding giant wolves. She didn't run. She didn't scream. She backed up and curled herself into a ball and cried. She kept saying 'not again'. So, I phased and tried to talk to her as a man. To get her out of the woods and out of the rain. But, when I tried to help her up, she yelled at me. Damn it Sam."

"Language around Claire." Quil scolded.

Brady ignored him. "She actually told me that she didn't want my wolf paws on her and she didn't want to be my imprint!"

"You told her about it that fast?" Sam questioned.

"No!" Brady yelled. "I never had a chance. She already knows about us and I don't know who she is."

Quil looked up in confusion. "How is that possible?"

Sam ran a hand down his face. "This just sounds perfect. Did you by chance think to follow the girl or bring her with you?"

Brady looked at his feet. "I was too stunned to think." He mumbled. "But, Phyre followed her to Old Quil's house."

"But, my grandfather is on a fishing trip. He's not there." Quil stated. "You let some strange woman just waltz into my grandfathers house? She could be robbing him blind!"

Claire sighed. "Well, I won the game anyway. So, you go find the girl Quily. I will ask Aunt Emily if we can make cookies."

Quil looked down at his pint sized imprint with such adoration, it made Brady sink even more. That girl really had him wrapped around her fingers.

* * *

The three men all phased into wolf form and made sure they had some shorts with them since they were not sure if Old Quil had a stash. That was the biggest complication with everything wolf. If you wear clothes when you turn wolf, they shred apart. When you phase back to human, no clothing. So, they had to plan ahead as best as possible.

As soon as they were wolf, the pack mind connected with Phyre and Collin who let them know that the girl was still at Old Quil's house. Sam thanked them and sent them back out to finish their patrols.

"Alright Brady, let's see your memories of this imprint." Sam requested. Brady showed how things happened.

"Between her hood and your obsession with her eyes, that didn't show us much of who she is." Quil griped.

Brady almost apologized until he stopped himself. What was the point? It's not like he had time to take it slow and get a good look at the girl.

They all phased just inside the woods from their destination and put some shorts on.

Quil went first since it was his grandfather's house.

He walked right in and found a girl sitting on the couch.

"Uh..." He had been more prepared to catch her rummaging through things or bagging stuff up. Not just sitting there waiting. "Who are you and why are you in this house?" He questioned.

She didn't even look up. He could hear her sniffled and moved into the living room until he could look at her. Not that he could see much yet. Her wet hair and hood were hanging low as she slumped to cry into her hands.

Sam and Brady stayed near the door.

"Well?" Quil paused. "If you don't want to answer, I can just call the police." He stopped. "Oh wait, that's right, I am the police and this is my grandfather's house. So, you have three seconds to start talking before I place you under arrest until my partner can come with the car and cuffs."

"Grandfather's house?" Her head snapped up. "Porcupine?"

Quil's face dropped. No one ever called him Porcupine. It was a joke that his cousin had with him. Only... "Raelynn?"

"Oh god!" The girl jumped up to hug Quil until her hands touched his bare skin. She jumped back quickly. "You... you are a wolf?" She accused.

Quil could hear the panic in her voice as she questioned it. She was trembling and her heart was racing as she backed away until she fell into the couch once again.

"Shhhh. Raelynn. It's alright. You are safe." Quil soothed.

Raelynn? Brady's mind raced. She disappeared eight years ago. He had a huge crush on her. She was one of his best friends.

Brady wanted to sooth her. But, Sam held him back. The girl was too scared of the wolves to let a strange wolf try. It hurt that she hadn't recognized him. Of course things happened so fast that he hadn't recognized her either.

"How could I be so stupid?" She muttered to herself. "Of course there would be more wolves."

Quil squatted down in front of his cousin. He tentatively placed a hand on her knee to get her attention. She pulled back from his touch, but didn't move from the couch.

"Raelynn, what in the hell happened to you?" Quil asked. "You disappeared eight years ago. Everyone was searching for you. Your parents were heartbroken. I was heartbroken."

She looked at him through her tears. She didn't know if she could truly trust another wolf. But, he was her cousin. She had to try.

"Craig took me." Her voice was so soft, a human would not have heard. But, with heightened wolf hearing, all three men heard her.

Quil's face turned red. "Craig Littlesea? What do you mean he took you?" Quil kept his voice low and even, as best as he could. He had to try real hard not to lose his temper. He didn't want to phase into being a wolf near her. But, also as a member of the Tribal Police force, Quil had actually been trained in talking to victims. His wolf temper would be no help at all.

But, no one had seen Craig Littlesea in nearly ten years. He had left the reservation to get a job as a Hot Shot. A fireman who specialized in wildfires. Quil could only remember him visiting his family once since then. Oh shit...

That was right before Raelynn disappeared.

Craig hadn't come back to the rez since.

Sam started to open his mouth, but Quil shook his head.

"Can I sit with you Raelynn?" Quil asked. She was obviously very jumpy and had been through a lot. She nodded and he moved to sit with her. He was pleasantly surprised when she leaned into his arms and he hugged her close.

"Talk to me Sunshine." He nudged. He used his nickname for her. Something they had started as kids.

Sam and Brady moved to sit on the porch where they could hear the conversation, but not interrupt.

"I was on the playground at the park when it started raining. Craig was there and offered me a ride home so that I wouldn't get sick. I mean, he wasn't a stranger. His parents and my parents were friends. I thought of him as an extended cousin or something. His brother, Collin was one of my closest friends. I trusted him." Rae took a deep breath. "But, then he didn't take me home. He gave me some water but it made me sleepy. When I woke up, we were in his cabin outside Yellowstone. Isolated from everyone."

Brady couldn't stop the growl from rumbling in his chest as he listened to her story. She had been one of the three musketeers with Brady and Collin. They always got into trouble together. She was even his first kiss. An innocent kiss made as a dare. Sort of.

He had been devastated when she disappeared. As was Collin. Then hearing that it was Collin's brother that kidnapped her... Brady was furious.

Sam hit him in the arm to keep him quiet.

"Do you know why he took you?" Quil asked. He was terrified of the answer, but had to know.

Raelynn pulled away a little. "He showed me that he could turn into a wolf. He told me the legends that we grew up with where true. Especially the part about imprinting." She looked down at her hands. "I was his imprint."

Quil couldn't stop the growl that time. "He kidnapped you because you were his imprint?" Rae moved further away from him. "I'm sorry Raelynn. I didn't mean to scare you. I, I- I just don't understand what he was thinking?"

She shrugged. "He said that he was the only wolf. He didn't know what to do. And he knew that no one would understand that he was imprinted on a ten year old girl. So, he took me so no one would know."

Quil sighed. Raelynn did disappear just a couple of months before Sam phased. That would have made Craig the first wolf. Alone and confused. But, to take such measures as to kidnap a child, that was beyond ridiculous.

"I have to ask. Did he..." Quil paused. "Did he force himself on you?"

Rae took a deep breath. "Yes and no. I was very confused. I was never aloud to leave the house. I didn't know anyone but Craig. The way he controlled me scared me. But, still, I felt this intense pull to be with him all the time. When he was gone, I missed him. However, I couldn't fully trust him, I was still very angry and scared because of how he did everything. So, I pushed him away physically. He never forced sex on me. At least not until a few months ago, when I turned eighteen. We had settled into a tense friendship once I learned that he would not physically hurt me unless I tried to leave. But, when I was old enough, he decided that he was tired of just being friends. He bought me a wedding gown and had a marriage licence, cake, all of it. He wouldn't take no for an answer."

Her tears ran faster.

Quil pulled her into his arms once again and she went willingly. "I am so sorry." He kissed her head. "If we ever would have had any clue as to what happened, you better believe that I would have killed him." Quil looked down. "Wait. Where is he? How did you get here?"

"Craig went out to a fire. He didn't come back. I felt him die, Quil. I..." She sobbed harder. "I know that he did love me. I felt his emotions. I know that he hated himself for scaring me and forcing me to do anything. He just didn't know how to make it right. Whatever he did wrong, he didn't deserve that. The pain..."

Quil held her until she cried herself to sleep.

On the porch, Sam and Brady sat in stunned silence. Tears rolled down Brady's cheeks.

How could a wolf hurt his imprint so badly? How could his friend, his imprint have suffered so much?

Brady needed to run. He needed to be far away from Raelynn before his rage exploded.

He wanted to be there for her, to comfort her, to welcome her back. But, how could he? He was a wolf. And she had every right to be terrified of him.


	3. Chapter 3

Brady ran.

He was numb from the rage.

Pure rage.

Nothing else.

No thoughts. No memories. Just rage.

It wasn't until a brown wolf with sandy brown markings jumped in front of him that his mind fully snapped. Within seconds, Brady was attacking the fool that gave him a target to focus on.

The two wolves fought violently. The snarls and yelps of pain echoed through the trees.

"Stop and phase back to human. Do not touch one another. Don't even say a word. Either of you. And wait until I get there." Sam's voice rang through the pack mind. He was not going to let that fight continue. And though he understood Brady's emotions given everything he just heard, taking it out on his pack brother, on his best friend would only make the situation worse. So, he gave a command that must be followed. That is the way of the pack. Alpha orders must be followed, no matter what.

As soon as the two wolves were out of the pack mind, he spoke to Phyre while he ran to catch up to the boys. "Phyre, please go home and ask Embry to cover Quil's patrol and start early. Also call Paul and see if he can start early. I want you home and ready to help your brothers."

"What is going on Sam?"

"They are both going to be hurt. And I don't know yet if they will be able to get past it enough to be there for each other. They will both need you and Karen and the whole pack for a little while." Sam fought to keep his mind only on the conversation rather than the memories of Raelynn's words. Collin needed to know first.

"Sure Sam."

Once he caught up to the two young wolves, his heart broke a little more. Brady was curled into a ball and sobbing. Collin sat near him, obviously confused and worried about his friend but following his orders to not speak or touch Brady. The fear and concern was excruciating as Sam knew the young man would not take any of the news well.

"Collin, sit, we need to talk." To an outsider, it would appear strange for an older man to be sitting in the woods with two younger men while they were all naked. To the pack, they were just used to it. Not much they could do about the lack of clothes while they transitioned between wolf and human at random times and places. But, Sam knew that if the boys stayed wolves, Collin would hear things from Brady that would not have been handled delicately. As humans, the pack mind was cut off for both of them and allow Sam to help ease the blow.

Collin looked at his best friend and whimpered. Still following orders not to talk.

Sam moved to sit in the grass near the youngest Littlesea boy. "Brady will hear us, but it may take some time for him to calm down. As much as the two of you are like brothers in friendship and as pack, I am not sure you are the best person to help him right now. Collin, it is nothing that you have done wrong. And Brady will see that. But, he is wrapped up in his own anger and fear right now."

The boy dropped his head. Sam moved over to place a hand in the center of Brady's back, to let him know he was not alone either. Brady growled slightly. Sam only shook his head.

With a deep breath, the alpha continued. "Collin, do you remember a little girl named Raelynn Fisher?"

He nodded, his eyes grew wide with concern.

"The girl you all found walking in the woods was Raelynn. She found her way back to the Tribe."

Collin's eyes shot to Brady. Raelynn had been one of their best friends before she disappeared. Collin had loved her like a sister. But, Brady had such a huge crush on her. It nearly killed him when she all of a sudden wasn't there. So, Rae was back. And Brady imprinted on her. That should be good right?

Sam knew where the boy's mind was going. "Unfortunately, the story that she told Quil is rather dark. She was kidnapped Collin and held captive."

The boy whined at the news.

"There really is not way to put it nicely. But, you have a right to know first. You can talk or run if you need. I understand. Raelynn said that it was your brother, Craig that took her."

Collin was stunned. "That's not possible. It, it can't be possible. She is lying."

Brady rolled to a crouch and growled at his friend for the accusation that his imprint was not telling the truth.

Sam raised a hand to Brady and gripped his shoulder. "You are still going to keep your mouth shut." Then he looked back at Collin. "I understand this is difficult to accept. And at this point we don't know all of the facts but I will talk to the Elders and the Sheriff and see if we can't get some answers soon. However, you should know that she also said that your brother died yesterday on a fire call. I'm very sorry Collin."

Collin scrambled backward until he was able to run and phase. He needed to run home. And Sam knew it.

By the time that Collin was out of the small clearing in the woods, Sam had turned his attention to Brady. "As for you. I understand your need to vent. And as Collin was related to the guy that is to blame, he became a focal point for your anger. However, Collin is still your best friend. He had nothing to do with Raelynn's past. He is innocent. And he just found out that the brother that he has looked up to his whole life was most likely responsible for what happened to his childhood friend and may be dead. Please Brady, whatever you do, remember that Collin has a right to grieve just as you do. He is your best friend and your pack brother. Don't throw it away by taking your anger out on him while he is already hurting as well."

Brady dropped his head. He couldn't get past the rage. He couldn't let go the need to kill Craig and the fact that Collin looks like him made it so much harder. But, he tried to listen to what Sam was saying. He just wasn't sure he was ready.

"Come to my house. You can stay in the guest room for the night. I will call Quil and talk to the Elders and arrange everything to head over to Craig's cabin in the morning. We need to get there and check things out before the human police do. Maybe we can get some answers before we drag Craig's reputation through the mud and before everyone starts to learn about Raelynn. The more we know, the more we can protect her from any backlash. Alright?"

Brady nodded.

"Good. Do you need to run it off first?" Brady nodded again. "Alright, run and meet me at my house in twenty minutes. But, I am ordering you right now, do not say anything to Collin in the pack mind and do not go near him or his house until you can calm down enough to approach him as a friend."

Brady stood and shifted to his wolf form. With one last tilt of his head, he turned and ran.

* * *

Rae was confused as she woke up on a couch.

She rolled and looked around to find that she was in her grandfather's home. Then the memories flooded back. She grabbed her head as she tried to fight the pain.

"Hey, hey, hey. You're alright." A male voice soothed. Warm hands started to wrap around her shoulders until she jerked away. "I'm sorry Sunshine. I forgot."

She looked over to see her cousin Quil. The look on his face was sincere concern.

Teeth tugged at her lower lip as she shifted self consciously.

"Here." He smiled. "I made breakfast." Quil stepped back to show the plates and juice on the coffee table behind him. Then he moved to sit on a side chair and eat his breakfast. Rae didn't even bat an eyelash at his plate. Massive amounts of food. Mostly protein. But, she gasped when she saw the grapefruit half. "Like grapefruit?" He asked between mouth fulls.

Black hair fell out of its pitiful excuse for a ponytail as she nodded. Rae hadn't had fruit in years. Craig was like Quil. Mostly protein. Some carbs and junk food. He had said that he would get her anything she wanted, but she was too scared to ask for much. He had been so paranoid about what people would notice or not.

Quil smiled again and slid the second half to her.

Rae gave a tentative smile in return.

"Listen Rae, I am going to have to go somewhere for a day or so. And I don't want to leave you here alone. Gramps is out fishing and won't be back for another day or two. So, I was hoping that you would stay with some friends of mine." His eyes were down and his voice was hesitant.

"What aren't you saying?"

He looked up. His brows furrowed as he tried to think of the best way to say it. "Well, the thing is that we have a pack here."

"No." She shook her head. "I don't want to stay with more wolves that might..."

Quil quickly got up and moved closer to her on the couch. He didn't touch her, but faced her so she could see him directly. "Shhh. It's not like that. We are not like that. It sounds like Craig was lost and confused and terrified of what was going on and how people would view that. I understand. Really, I do. But, what he did was wrong. Very wrong. No one here will hurt you. I swear it to you Raelynn. We are very protective of our family and imprints. But, no one would dare hurt you like Craig did."

Heart pounding, she stood and moved away from her cousin. She remembered the legends. Her grandfather had been so proud of the spirit warriors and said they were the protectors of their Tribe. But, years with Craig had messed things up in her head. As his imprint, she wanted to be near him and calm him, see him happy. But, his own actions caused such deep scars that she could never trust him.

He took a deep breath. "I am not asking you to stay with any of the wolves exactly. More like stay with Emily. She is Sam Uley's imprint and wife."

"Where would Sam be?"

"With me." He looked her straight in the eye. "He wants to get to Craig's cabin before the human authorities do. Make sure there is nothing to find about us."

She looked down. "In the closet, under my shoes, there is a loose board. I kept my journals hidden there." Rae turned to press her forehead against the wall. "I didn't know about you Quil. I, I- I thought I would die there and I wanted someone to know what happened to me."

His hand squeezed her shoulder. "Is there anything you want me to bring back?"

She shook her head. "It can all burn."


	4. Chapter 4

Brady couldn't even touch his food. His stomach was so tied in knots. Yeah, he felt the pull of the imprint. However, it was deeper than that.

It was Raelynn.

He had always missed her. But, like most of the Tribe, he had assumed that she wandered off into the woods and was killed by an animal. He was crushed. And he grieved. Yet, he never really got over it.

Then to find out that she was alive that whole time and held prisoner by someone who should have protected her, forced to marry, forced to... His stomach flipped and churned in acid at the thought.

She suffered. While he, Brady Fuller, simply moved on with his life. Sure, it wasn't all sunshine and rainbows. It was La Push, after all. Still, he lived. He was free. He went to school. He went to parties. He dated. A lot. He grew strong. He fought and killed vampires. When he was thirteen! He worked with others to keep their people safe. Safe! And he failed to protect the person that meant the most to him.

Yet, now that he knew, he had been forced to stay away from her. Sam and Quil were still too worried about how fragile she was with the whole wolf thing to let Brady talk to her.

He was miserable. Wracked with guilt. A desperate need to comfort her. To prove that he was nothing like the wolf she had known.

Yet, he understood her fear. Her fear of wolves. Her fear of him.

How could he ever hope to overcome those hurdles?

He couldn't rely on her remembering their friendship as children. The man who kidnapped her was family too. Someone she knew. Someone she trusted.

It was all just so messed up.

"Brady, you need to eat something." Emily gently prodded. Brady shrugged and got up from the table. She sighed. "Do you really think this is a good idea Sam? Taking Brady with you?"

Sam leaned against the kitchen counter drinking his coffee. "He needs to know the truth just as much as Collin and the rest of us. Maybe more. And it will keep him busy for a couple of days instead of sitting here sulking."

"Who is sulking?" Leah questioned as she walked in. Leah had a long and tense history with Sam and Emily. However, more recent years had helped her mellow. Well, a little bit. At least enough that Sam had been comfortable calling the she-wolf and asking for her help.

Sam jerked his chin toward Brady.

"What happened pup?" Brady stormed out the back door instead of answering her question. "Now, I know _ **that**_ wasn't me. I might be good a pissing people off. But, I ain't responsible for that one."

Emily sighed again. "No. Not you at all." She looked at Sam. "I take it you didn't fill her in?"

He shook his head. "I didn't want all of this going through the pack mind. It's too... messy."

With a shake of her head, she offered Leah a seat. Leah ignored it and leaned against the wall. "Alright then." Emily started. "Bullet points. Brady imprinted on a girl walking through the woods, while in wolf form. Turns out she is the long, lost, Raelynn Fisher. Who, happened to claim that Collin's brother, Craig, kidnapped her when she was ten. That he was a wolf. She was his imprint. So, now she is terrified of wolves. But, she also claimed that he died the night before last in a forest fire. Sam, Quil, and Brady are going to drive out to Craig's place to get more info. So, they need someone... other than the boys to stick around here with Raelynn, Claire and I while they are gone."

Leah huffed. "Of course. Choose the less intimidating girl."

Sam growled. "If you would have seen her yesterday, you would have volunteered. I know you Leah. She is truly scared. Barely let Quil anywhere near her once she felt his higher body temperature to realize he was a wolf. Quil! Her own cousin. Who couldn't hurt a fly... except for vampires or anyone threatening Claire." He mumbled the last part as he realized the exceptions to his earlier statement.

"You could have asked Phyre." She replied halfheartedly. She knew that if Sam was right about the girl, she would have volunteered. She just had to be difficult because it was Sam and Emily.

"Phyre is with Collin, his mom got the call this morning confirming Craig's death. Collin will need answers and support from the pack. As will Brady. Unfortunately, I don't think they are ready to face each other yet. And I don't want this to be skipping round in the pack mind when Collin loses it and phases. He deserves his right to grieve with all of the love and support that we can give. Just as Brady and his imprint deserve all of our love and support. We just need answers first."

Their conversation was cut off as they heard the sound of Quil's truck approaching the house.

Quil hopped out and ran over to the passenger side of the truck to open the door for Raelynn.

She slid out awkwardly. Unsure if she could handle meeting more wolves. Even if it was in passing.

The ground was so dark. Rich soil. And far more interesting than looking up to meet wolves.

"Raelynn, you don't have to be nervous." A pleasant feminine voice said.

And that was the mistake of epic proportions. Raelynn looked up to see the person who spoke. And there, running down the side of the woman's face were three horrible scars that disfigured her beautiful features. Three scars that Raelynn knew.

Her eyes grew wide and she started to tremble in fear.

Feet moved back until she felt the cold metal of the truck behind her. Memories flashed through her mind as tears started to well into her eyes.

"Raelynn?" Quil asked. "What's wrong?"

But, Rae didn't answer. She didn't even hear his words. Her eyes only moved to the very large man next to the scarred woman. The man that was shaking in anger. The man that was about to phase into a wolf.

Her legs gave out as she crumpled to the ground and covered herself protectively.

Out of nowhere, Brady ran from behind the house to protect his imprint.

"Damn it Sam! What are you doing? You are terrifying her!" Brady yelled.

He knelt down next to Raelynn to try to sooth her and she quickly pulled away and whimpered. It broke his heart.

Leah finally jumped in. "That's it. All of you inside. Now! You too Quil."

Once everyone was inside, Leah sat next to Raelynn on the ground and ran her fingers through the girl's hair. When the tears slowed and her muscles started to relax, Leah finally spoke. "I don't know if you remember me Raelynn. I am Leah Clearwater." Raelynn sniffed and nodded slightly. "You gonna tell me what that was about?"

"You are one of them?" Rae's voice was quiet.

"Yeah. Just my luck. First girl to turn wolf in the Tribes history. We have a second one now though."

Raelynn whimpered again and started to pull back.

Sam had been right. She was a terrified girl. Leah felt bad for her. Of course the idiot had to go and make things worse.

"Listen kid, I don't know what your past is. But, I can guarantee that we are nothing like that."

Rae shook her head. "He hurt her."

"That was an accident." Leah pushed.

Arms wrapped tighter, stubbornly refusing to accept that answer.

The she-wolf rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. "It was partially my fault." She let out. "Emily is my cousin. And Sam and I had been together for a long time. We had plans and everything. After he phased, he imprinted on her. On my cousin. My best friend. He tried to fight it. But, he couldn't. Then it was Emily who refused him. She didn't want to betray me. While they were fighting, things just got out of hand and he phased too close to her. When we phase, we don't have control of our limbs as they break loose into fur and claws. They just throw themselves out as the bones shift. He didn't mean to hurt her. He just couldn't stop where the claws stretched as the shifting happened."

"But they are together now? By choice?"

Leah gave a half laugh. "Yeah. And they are happy. That is the hardest part for me. But, Emily forgave Sam. Sam still feels guilty has hell. And he really hates it when people make her feel self conscious about those scars. You kind of hit a sore spot when you stared. Sorry."

Emily stood by the door in tears. She had never heard Leah defend Sam or Emily in such a way. She had every right to be hurt by how things happened. Their happiness was at Leah's expense. She just wished that her cousin could find happiness as well. Find peace.

Leah watched Raelynn for a few moments. She was still trembling, though it had gone down. Her eyes darted everywhere, except at her or the house. Her reaction to Emily wasn't one of shock or disgust. She had been truly terrified.

"Why did you stare?" She asked the younger girl.

Rae's eyes dropped.

Not known for being a girl of tact, Leah pressed. "Well?"

Without a word, Rae turned away from Leah. Just when Leah had assumed that the girl would refuse to answer, she lifted the back of her jacket and sweater to reveal three deep scars that ran across her back. Raelynn jumped and dropped the layers when they heard a deep growl from inside the house.

That was followed by Emily quietly scolding Sam for scaring her so much. But, only Leah could hear that part.

"How?"

"I tried to runaway. And he bit my leg to drag me back."

Leah wrapped an arm around her. "I promise Raelynn. You are safe. Emily's scars were only an accident. We have around a dozen wolves. Nine of them have imprints now. Absolutely none of the imprints are forced to do anything. They have lives. School. Jobs. Families. But, the whole pack will fight and die to protect any one of those imprints. The wolf is supposed to be what ever you need. A friend, a protector, a lover, or whatever. And your wolf will do just that. Protect you. Defend you. Get angry when you are hurt. Be there to help you find peace once again."

Raelynn's fear had slowly morphed into numbness. Numbness had been her standard emotion for years. Only punctuated by emotions strong enough to break through her shell. And the roller coaster ride over the prior day or so had been too much. The pain. Truly feeling the pain of Craig's death. The grief of his loss. The freedom of being able to leave. The fear of being caught stealing a car that she didn't even know how to drive. The worry over finding her family after so many years. The terror when she was imprinted on again. The heartbreak of telling Quil about it all. The uncertainty of meeting more wolves. The panic of seeing the scars. It had all been too much. Her body wanted to shut down and hide. So, it did. It started with the numbness.

The cold, resigned numbness.

She couldn't escape the wolves. So, why try to run?

Leah tilted her head as she puzzled through things. "Craig told you he imprinted on you?"

Rae nodded.

"Do you remember it happening?"

Again, she nodded.

"And?"

"At a family barbecue when he was visiting. He was goofing off with Brady and Collin when the boys tackled him to the ground. I laughed so hard that I wanted to join in. So, I jumped on top of the dog pile. My forehead hit his on accident. So, he reached up to check my forehead and make sure everything was alright. When our eyes met... I don't know. He, looked weird. And I felt like it was important, but I didn't know why. A week later, he took me."

The she-wolf nodded. That sounded like imprinting. At least from what the other wolves remembered and what the imprints had said. But, why would one girl be imprinted twice. And why in the hell would she have had such a shitty wolf imprint on her in the first place?

"But, you were imprinted on again?"

Rae once again nodded. Damn, Leah was getting frustrated trying to get information from her. The pack seriously owed her brownies for the gold stars she was earning in trying so damn hard.

"Did it feel the same?"

More quiet nodding.

"Alright. I seriously don't know how things got screwed up the first time around. I really don't. But, perhaps this second time is a chance to do things right. With a good kid. You deserve your happiness after all of that shit. Give Brady a chance."

"Brady?"

Leah rolled her eyes. "No one even told you? The wolf that imprinted on you was Brady Fuller."

The numbness shattered once again as Raelynn let that soak in. Brady Fuller? Brady Bunch? Butter Beer Brady? Brady that had her writing 'Mrs. Fuller' inside her notebooks at school?

As she sat in stunned silence, the door to the house opened once again to show a tall, lean, well defined, eighteen year old version of her childhood best friend. His face showed pain and heartbreak. Worry and fear.

He quietly sat down on the top step of the stairs and gave a quiet wave. "Hi Rae."


	5. Chapter 5

The air was tense as silence dragged on.

Raelynn stared at Brady. He flushed under her unwavering gaze and his shoulders slumped.

"You... you're a wolf too?" Her voice was so soft a human probably wouldn't have heard her. Being a shape shifting wolf certainly came with it's advantages and heightened senses, like hearing were included.

Brady sighed and nodded. "I won't hurt you Rae."

"Who? Who all are wolves?"

"Well, I think you met Leah, Quil, and me. The guy that freaked you out was Sam Uley. Then, there is Jared Cameron, Paul Lahote, Jacob Black, Embry Call, Seth Clearwater, Phyre Uley, and..." He took a breath. "And, Collin Littlesea."

His heart broke when she flinched at Collin's name. Damn Craig Littlesea for causing her so much fear. For damaging a good friendship between her and Collin. Hell, perhaps between Collin and Brady. Only time would tell. All Brady knew was that it was all Craig's fault.

Her lips pursed together as she thought things through. "Who all knows about this?"

"The wolves. Their imprints. The Tribal Council. A very small group of others who found out by accident. Like Embry's mom who saw him phase when she was looking out the kitchen window one night. Thank God she is married to the Sheriff. It made that mess a little easier to sort out." Brady had started to ramble in his nervousness.

Rae turned to cross her legs where she had been on the ground. Not getting any closer and not easing her death grip on Leah's hand. However, she at least turned to face him.

"What about your parents? Your little sister?" Her voice still quiet.

He shook his head. "They don't know. It is a constant fight in our house. They don't understand. They only know that I am part of a neighborhood watch group and volunteer my time. That the Council approves of the group. It was worse when I was still in school, but we graduated a few months ago. Now the push is for me to find a job."

He was cut off by Leah. "Stop with the word vomit."

He rubbed the back of his neck and blushed. "Sorry. I-I, I just don't really know what to say."

"Why?" Raelynn whimpered. "Am I too broken that you can't talk to me?"

Brady's eyes snapped up. "No. That's not it at all. I want to talk to you Rae. Shit. I missed you! It broke my heart when you disappeared. All I want is to wrap you in my arms and carry you off to watch movies and eat popcorn and peanut butter. I never understood why you liked that, but I still eat it and think of you." A tear ran down his cheek. "I just don't want to scare you."

She sniffed as she fought her own tears. "I don't know how to do this either Brady. I don't know if I can really get used to this wolf thing and not be scared. Let alone adding the imprint. And, other things."

"You are doing okay with me." Leah prompted. "And it seemed like you were getting there with Quil. Maybe you just need some time."

Air pulled into Rae's lungs. "Knowing you are wolves and _ **knowing** _ you're wolves are two different things. I don't know what will happen when I see..." She shook her head quickly to rid those thoughts. "And you don't remind me of him. Others do or will." Everyone knew she meant Brady to some extent, and definitely Collin.

Another car pulled up as an older man stepped out to open the back door for a young girl. She looked around six or seven.

"Are we interrupting?" He asked.

Emily walked out of the house. "It's alright Miccah. You know we have our dramas around here."

He chuckled. "Yeah, wish I didn't have to know about all of it. Where's Quil? Claire wanted to see him before he left."

"I'm here. Not gonna miss saying good-bye."

Claire squealed as she ran into Quil's waiting arms by the door. Miccah and Emily smiled until Emily turned to see Rae's face pale. Brady had already noticed, but had tried to let things pass without drawing attention. "Oh dear."

Two words was all it took for the focus to return to Rae.

Rae's eyes were wide as she watched Quil with Claire. "Are you..."

Emily didn't see any point in hiding the truth. "Yes. Quil imprinted on my cousin when she was two."

Rae looked around frantically. "And everyone is okay with this?"

Leah tried to reach for her to calm her down, but Rae pulled away and started to stand and run until she was face to chest with Miccah.

"I don't know what is going on here. But, before you go starting trouble, you should understand that Claire is **_my_** daughter. Her mother and I know all about this imprinting business and have welcomed Quil into our family as a son that he will forever be. Either as a big brother to our little girl, a friend or more _**MUCH**_ later on, he has shown that he has her every wish and security at heart." Miccah said with all sincerity.

"Hey Claire-bear, I just made you some oatmeal with banana's. Why don't you go in and eat your breakfast." Quil said as he set her down.

The little girl huffed. "Always sent to the other room. I can't wait to grow up and be allowed to stay."

"Claire." Emily, Miccah and Quil all scolded at the same time.

She stopped and hugged Brady from the back so that her little arms wrapped around his neck. With a quick peck on the check she encouraged the teenage boy to smile. When he grinned. She smiled. "See smiling wolves. Much better." Then she skipped inside.

Raelynn was so overwhelmed and confused.

Quil moved down the stairs slowly. "Rae. Please. Let me explain."

"Explain what? How I shared everything and you are like him?"

"No!" He was starting to get angry. How dare she think he was anything like Craig Littlesea. "I would never do what that bastard did. I love Claire as a sister. Someone to protect. To make happy. Nothing more."

Slowly he got close enough to pull her into his arms and she collapsed into tears once again.

"Why did he?" She sobbed.

Everyone's heart broke. Brady wished he could comfort her.

"I don't know Raelynn. I don't know why he made those choices. And we may never know for sure. All I know is that I understand the fear. The fear that people wouldn't understand. If it wasn't for Gramps, and the pack, for Emily and mostly for Miccah and Julie, I don't know what I would have done. But, I damn well know it wouldn't have been what he did to you."

Quil scooped her up and carried her into the house and into the spare bedroom. Sam and Emily quickly caught Miccah up on the source of the drama as Quil helped Rae calm down. Before long, he gave her a chaste kiss on her temple and said that he would be back as soon as he could. After he left, Brady knocked at the door. Rae didn't turn from the window that she stared out of.

"I know you don't really want to see me. But, I just wanted to say bye as well. I am going with Quil and Sam."

"Please don't hate me." She whispered. She knew what they would see when they got there. She just didn't know if they would understand. If they would hate her or realize she was too broken to save.

He frowned. "I never have. I never will."

* * *

Raelynn stayed in the spare bedroom, staring out the window, for hours. She watched as it rained. And continued to watch as the rain faded away. The clouds broke up to show a few beams of sunlight. La Push would have a small break from the ever present moisture. She wished she would find a break from her life.

Leah finally knocked on the door and asked how she was doing?

"Does it matter?" Rae snapped back.

Leah frowned. Usually she was the one snapping at people. "Is there anything you need? Emily is making lunch. But, she doesn't want to scare you again. So, she asked me to come up."

"Nothing." Rae leaned against the window sill.

There was a long sigh.

Leah had been slowly getting over her anger and bitterness. She wasn't fully there with Sam and Emily. However, with the help of her friendship with Anna and lots of kickboxing, Leah had started to let it go with everyone else. For a long time, she had been so miserable that she wanted everyone to feel her pain. To feel her iciness and the jagged cuts that the cold, harsh world of wolves and imprinting had caused. How could they understand what she felt if they didn't feel it too? Then Paul imprinted on Anna, a kindred spirit for Leah. Someone else who had suffered a different kind of pain, yet chose to find strength and let out the pain through physical discipline. Anna helped her real herself back in. Leah had started to find herself again.

Not just the horrendous byblow of some cosmically screwed up imprinting magic. Not just the freak of nature that became the first girl wolf in the history of their Tribe. She was finding Leah.

Finding her way through her grief. Not just for losing Sam to her own cousin. But, for losing her best friend. For losing her father who had died of a heart attack, that she blamed herself over. For losing her dreams and plans of leaving the rez to explore the world. For losing her chance at having children, since she couldn't while she was a wolf. For losing any trust in relationships at all. Always in fear that she would fall for a guy just to imprint on someone else and do to them, what Sam had done to her.

It took her a very long time to start to climb out of that cold darkness. She simply didn't know how to do it all alone. And she wouldn't ask the pack for help. Mostly because she blamed the whole wolf thing for all of it. How could another wolf help?

As Leah watched Raelynn, she understood her anger and her fears. For everything that Leah had gone through, for all of the pain and loss that happened because of the wolves, she still hadn't suffered the way Raelynn had. It would take time for her to find her way out.

"Look, Raelynn, if you ever want to just talk. I can listen. Give us some time to get everything settled and we could even get you enrolled in our kickboxing classes if you want? Something to get out and burn off some of the emotions."

"No thanks."

Leah turned to leave, but stopped and turned back. "Why?" Leah knew from experience that pushing everyone away, hiding in a dark corner wouldn't get her anywhere.

Rae didn't look at her.

"What do you want Leah? I get it. I am under house arrest _**again**_. Imprisoned by wolves _**again**_."

"Is that what you really think?" Leah was shocked.

Rae finally turned to her. "Since I got here, I ran into wolves in the forest, I found out that my cousin is a wolf, and I have not met anyone else that is not a wolf or part of the wolf circle. I have been dropped off here with you to guard me. Emily to show me the dangers. And Claire to prove to me that Craig wasn't as strange as Quil had made him sound since Quil is also imprinted on a child. They are going to Craig's cabin to hid an evidence of the wolves, not to learn the truth of my pain. So, please don't lie to me."

Leah growled. "I am here to keep you safe, not keep you locked away. Don't you get it? We phase because of the dangers of having vampires near our lands. There is a whole family of them living in Forks. We have a treaty with them, but that still keeps us as needed. Others commonly wander on to our lands. And all last week, we had the scents of two new vampires in the woods. That is why I am here. Not to lock you away. If you want to go out, we can go out. Hell, we could go down to the beach if you want. And we could invite others over for you to meet. There are the other imprints, Phyre is our other female wolf. Give us some time to sort everything out. No one is trying to force anything on you."

The older girl knew that it would take time. Not just to work out the details of how to cope with Raelynn and Craig's death, but for the Fisher girl to really see that they were different from her past. No amount of telling her that they were different would change anything until she experienced those differences. Built up the trust over time.

"Why don't we start small? Just come down and talk to Emily and Claire? Wait. Have you even called your parents yet?"

Rae's jaw dropped. "You mean they are still alive?"

"Yeah."

She fell into the chair behind her. "Craig said they were dead. They died in a car crash."

"What a bastard. No. Quil's parents died in a car crash just after you left. Your mom had a really hard time getting over your disappearance. She kept looking for you everywhere. Plus the loss of her brother was hard. So, they moved. To give your mom a chance to live without the constant reminders. But, they are alive."

Tears fell from Raelynn's cheeks. "Why didn't Quil suggest that I call them?"

Leah smirked. "Because Quil is an idiot. And everyone is dealing with a lot right now. I am sure he meant to tell you."

The two girls finally walked down stairs and into Emily's kitchen. Leah let her know that they were planning on going to the beach, so Emily packed up the food she had been making and gathered blankets for a picnic. But first, Raelynn needed to make a phone call.


	6. Chapter 6

Quil drove the guys in his truck. That way Emily was left a vehicle at the house while Sam was gone. And Brady didn't have one yet anyway. The boy needed to save his money.

The ride was quiet. Everyone in their own contemplation. It had been hard to leave their imprints. Even harder to leave Raelynn with as fragile as she was.

Sam had made sure that Brady had phased to human before everyone else phased in to start shifts for the night after everything happened. Once Embry, Paul and Jake had all joined into the pack mind Sam gave them a bare bones explanation. He really only told them that there was something going on between Brady and Collin. Collin's brother had died. The small group was going out of town. He asked all of them to spread the word to keep the wolves away from Sam's house for the few days. Patrol, but not close enough to be seen as wolves unless it was an emergency. And enter the house only if needed. Other than that, he asked them to help prevent the spread of any gossip until they could get back with more answers.

They didn't know how well they could keep anything contained. It wasn't like they planned to keep Raelynn hidden away forever. Or even hide any of it from the pack for long. Sam was only worried about people jumping to conclusions or taking sides. It wasn't about sides. But, until they had all of the facts, he couldn't help Collin or Brady come to terms with those facts. Raelynn was either horribly abused by another wolf, a part of their Tribe, a member of their extended family. Or, she lied about part if not all of it. The fact that she had the scars, knew Craig was dead and wore a raincoat with the words "Hot Shot" across the back, those certainly did add truth to her story. But, they owed it to the Littlesea family to know for sure before they dragged their recently deceased son into the mud.

He also decided that Old Quil deserved to see his granddaughter before the rest of the Tribal Council were informed. That gave him time to get the facts straight and make sure that the families were alright. He just hoped the other Elders were understanding of the delay on information. Miccah was told because he was there, but understood the sensitivity for the family and agreed to not share the information until the Ateara family had a chance to see Raelynn first.

Days like that, he had wished Jacob had decided to keep the alpha role.

Jacob Black was the natural born alpha, only by the fluke of having phased first, did Sam take on the roll. Well, at least everyone thought Sam had phased first. Yet, with Craig not there, the responsibility still fell to Sam. He didn't want the younger wolves to suffer the same fears and confusion that he had when he first phased. He wanted to be there for them. Yet, being the alpha meant making decisions. And when Sam's views and Jake's views clashed, the younger wolf defied Sam's alpha command and broke away to start his own pack. After the fall out of it all, Sam had talked about handing over everything to Jake. But, he refused.

Sam understood why Jake had stepped back once again. The guy had imprinted on a half human, half vampire child.

If Jake stayed to be alpha permanently and the Cullens stayed to let him be around his imprint, then there would never be an end to the phasing. Even with the treaties and the years of building trust with the Cullen family, the very nature of them being vampires kept the wolves in need. If the Cullens were to leave and take Renesme with them, the loss of the imprint could be debilitating, weakening Jake. Neither were great options for an alpha of the pack. Or, if Jake left with the Cullens, well then he really couldn't be the alpha if he wasn't there. So, Jake made the only choice that he could find. He worked to heal the bond that had broken when he went to protect Bella Cullen while she was pregnant with his future imprint. He helped the pack rebuild. And he worked out a plan with the Cullen family that would hopefully help everyone.

They agreed to stay in the area until Renesme was old enough to chose for herself. If she chose to leave with the Cullens, they would leave with her. If she chose to stay with Jacob Black, then Jake would get a home in Port Angeles. Far enough away that her half vampire blood, or any visiting family, would not trigger more changes for the pack; close enough that he could help through the transition if needed. Plus, he wouldn't feel like he was abandoning his father or his work in the garage. He could still drive into La Push every day.

However, with Renesme's faster growth cycle, that gave the pack a few more years to settle in before they hoped that life could slow down and they could focus on their families.

Sam respected Jake's decision. It was one they had spent hours discussing before it all worked together. The current alpha felt a twinge of guilt for not including him on the current mess. Such was life.

* * *

Brady barely noticed Sam next to him. He stared at the road. Memories of Raelynn played through his thoughts. The words he had heard the night before. The memories of laughter and getting into trouble.

"I bet that I could run home faster than you!" Collin yelled.

"No way Jose! I am faster than you." Raelynn laughed.

Brady beamed. "I am so much faster than both of you!"

The three children laughed. It was a rare sunny day when then were around five.

Rae giggled wickedly. "What do I get if I win?"

"A kiss to whoever wins." Collin puffed out his chest.

"What if you lose?" Rae prodded.

Collin pouted. "Come on Rae, I won't lose."

"If you lose, you have to be the one to kiss the winner." Brady beamed.

Collin's face twisted up. "Ew. That is gross. I don't want a kiss from you Brady. Cooties. Yuck."

"Don't worry Collin. You won't be getting a kiss. You will be giving one. To me!" Rae said and then turned and started running before Collin and Brady realized she was already in the lead.

The boys quickly tried to catch up. There was no use. They knew that she really was faster. And secretly, Brady wanted to be the one to kiss Rae. So, he let Collin pull ahead enough to not be last place.

One fast and embarrassing peck on the lips later, Brady ran home to hide. He had actually kissed a girl. He kissed Raelynn. He was sure his lips would never be the same.

A tear rolled down his cheek as Quil pulled off the highway to get some gas. It pulled Brady back to where they were.

* * *

Quil tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the fuel to fill his tank.

He couldn't help but remember the day that Raelynn first called him Porcupine.

He was twelve and Rae had come into the house in a sour mood. Quil looked up from the couch where he watched some football. "Well, aren't you a ray of sunshine?" He started laughing at his own joke. "Get it? Rae, ray. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha."

She scowled at him. "Whatever porcupine quil."

He shrugged. "I am named after Quileute, not a porcupine."

Rae shook her head. "Nope. I don't think so. Quileute is a proud name. Strong. Protective. Gramps said so."

"And?" Quil liked that definition.

"And? And look at you! You get on everyone's nerves! Like a porcupine quil that gets stuck in your finger. All itchy and annoying."

Quil turned to see their Gramps standing in the doorway to the kitchen, trying not to laugh. "Tell her Gramps! I am named like you! Strong and proud!" He whined.

"Sure you are." Their grandfather soothed.

"If you say so, Porcupine." Rae grumbled. Then she ran down the hall.

Gramps looked at him. "Go check on our ray of sunshine. She is not usually this upset."

Quil sighed. After finding Rae hiding under the bed in the spare room, Quil walked in to check on her. "What is wrong Rae?"

She rolled away from him. "Why are boys so stupid?"

"You know I am a boy, right?"

"No. You're a porcupine."

That made him laugh. "Are Collin and Brady messing with you again?" She huffed. "They will say they are sorry soon. If not, I will beat them up."

She rolled over and smiled at him. "I have never seen you beat anyone up."

"Yeah, but they are younger. Easier to fight." He chuckled.

Rae crawled out from under the bed and hugged her older cousin. "Thank you. I love you Quil."

"I love you too Raelynn. Even when you are not the ray of sunshine that I am used to. Just don't tell Jake or Embry I am nice to you. I have an image to maintain."

She laughed. "What image? The class clown?"

His fingers moved, sending her into fits of laughter as he tickled her for the teasing.

* * *

"Brady?"

The boy shook her head no as he covered her eyes.

"Brady, I know it's you." She giggled.

Again, he moved her head to shake no.

She tried to move his hands from her face and he held on tighter.

"What are you boys up to?"

It was hard for Brady not to laugh as Collin moved her lunch tray from in front of their friend. Instead, he set a rubber snake in it's place. Then, of course, Collin started to eat her food. Brady frowned at his friend. He re-focused on uncovering her eyes and laughed when she screamed so loud the whole cafeteria turned to look.

Before he knew it, Raelynn had grabbed the rubber snake and started to hit him with it as he fell on the floor laughing.

"I will get you back!" Rae promised.

Later that day, Collin squealed like a little girl when he opened his backpack and dropped the bag and all of his books all over the floor. He had found the science teachers pet tarantula on top of his books. Fortunately for them all, the creepy spider was unharmed and returned before they got in trouble.

Brady thought he was almost in the clear as he walked home with his two friends. However, he woke from a mid day nap to find whipped cream all over him and his mom taking pictures as she giggled.

Lesson learned. Raelynn had risen to master level.

Brady grinned as he remembered the way Rae never backed down from a challenge. She was the most girly tom-boy Brady had ever heard of. She always wore dresses and wore her hair in pigtails or as she got older, in two braids down the sides. Yet, she was the first one to get dirty, jump in to build a fort or start a campfire, and she always suggested the scary movies. She had always been perfect. God, he had missed her. It crushed him to have her come back only to leave so quickly. But, it had to be done. He needed to know what her life had been.

* * *

They drove all day and got a motel room in the small town closest to the cabin. The sixteen hour drive had been awkward and emotionally draining. And, even with their wolf eyes, they knew it would be better to drive out to the cabin and look around once there was daylight. So, the plan was to drive over as soon as the sun came up.

After a quick breakfast at the twenty four hour diner and some broken chit chat, they made their way into the forest.

Thoughts all scattered as they pulled up to a cabin in the woods that matched their address. They were there. Craig Littlesea's home. Time to find answers.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam knocked just to be sure there wasn't anyone already there.

Then Quil checked the handle. Rae had said that she left the door unlocked.

"I'll go in first." Quil said. Sam and Brady quietly waited at the door.

Brady was anxious. He didn't know what he would find in that house. He wasn't sure he really wanted to know. He only knew that he needed to know. His nerves were so wound up that he had nearly started to bite his nails until he heard a very softly spoken "Fuck." from Quil. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to see what was inside.

However, Sam grabbed his arm before he went in. "Quil, can we come in?" Sam's voice boomed.

Quil showed up at the door. "Brady, you really don't want to see brother."

The younger boy whimpered. What had happened in that house?

"Quil?" Sam asked. "We need to know what to tell everyone. How best to help Raelynn. What to tell Collin's family..."

The sadness on his face was unmistakable. Yet, he moved from the door slowly. "Just don't touch anything."

At first glance, the place looked like a warm and homey cabin. It was one large, open plan for the living area and kitchen with one door to the left that seemed to lead to a bedroom and another on the same wall. The bathroom perhaps? Simple, but comfortable. However, what caught Brady was that there was nothing else. No second floor. No other bedrooms. Had Craig shared a room with her when she was ten?

Trying not to think of that yet, he looked around.

The furnishings weren't high end, or even new. They were older styles, obviously bought at thrift stores or consignment places. However, it was all clean and well kept. The television was the only sign of any outside signal coming into the place. No computers. No phones. No cable even. Just basic channels, they assumed.

The first thing to really catch their eye was a large wedding portrait of Craig Littlesea and Raelynn Fisher that hung over the fireplace. Even in the portrait that Craig obviously cherished, Raelynn looked scared. The photo had obviously been taken in front of the house, no other signs of anyone around. His arm was wrapped around her possessively. There was a feral look in his eyes. The photo made Brady cringe.

Around the rest of the cabin were other pictures of Rae, pictures she colored or drew, photos Craig had taken, mementos that showed a long history of her living with the man. She had told the truth. Craig had been the one to take her and he had forced her to marry him.

Interspersed between the mementos were tons of wolf related decorations. The man had made sure to rub what he was in her face. Remind her of how dangerous he was. No wonder she was so scared.

Sam worked his way toward the bedroom door when Quil took a breath. "Be really sure you want to know before you go in there."

"I have to." Brady was firm. He had gone that far. He needed to know what past is imprint had to battle against. He followed Sam in.

The bedroom was much like the rest of the cabin. Rustic. Out of date. However, well kept. Yet, Brady's eyes never left the nylon straps that were attached to the bedposts. Bondage.

The acids in his stomach churned. The anger and hatred flared. He barely held himself together enough to push forward.

Quil had already searched the closet. He found Raelynn's journal stash and had tossed the journals onto the bed.

* * *

Brady bolted from the house in time to empty his stomach. He was shaking so much, he knew that he would phase any moment if he didn't gather himself together. He didn't know the area or who could see. He had to stay calm.

That was easier said than done.

He was livid.

How?

How could a wolf do that to their own imprint?

The very idea of lying to her made his chest tight with agony and he hadn't actually lied to her. Hell, everyone knew the guilt and pain that Sam suffered after he had hurt Emily. And that was an accident.

Something had to be wrong with the guy. Seriously, mentally wrong.

But, then why in the fucking hell would the ancestors give that freak an imprint? Why would they make her suffer so much?

She kept everything. She documented their legends. The day Craig took her. The time she tried to run away and he chased her down. She found an old Polaroid camera and film in the attic and took pictures after he beat her because he thought that she had talked to someone. She kept his notes that he left, apologizing for hurting her so much. She even wrote about how she had tried to kill herself, only to have him tie her to the bed until she was 'better'.

From how it looked in the journals, she had been treated okay, considering she was kidnapped and held prisoner, and as long as she didn't try to runaway. So messed up.

Until she turned eighteen. Then, he changed. Everything changed. That was when the true horror started.

* * *

Raelynn sat at the kitchen table with Claire. Claire had been picked up after her father was off of work and dropped back off in time for breakfast.

The picnic at the beach had been nice. No one joined them, it was just quiet. Yet, it had been nice to get outside for a while. To see people walking around. To see the Resort close by. Just to know that she wasn't hidden away. At least not entirely. It helped her calm down a little. To gain a little trust for the women she was left with.

Though, she could still not bring herself to look directly at Emily. Rae talked to her as long as she looked anywhere else. Emily was kind enough that she said she understood. Still, Rae could hear the pain in the woman's voice.

Emily wasn't ashamed of her scars. She had grown used to them years ago. And very few people even noticed them any more. Most of La Push ignored that they were there. Still, it hurt her that her scars caused fear and pain for Raelynn. The girl had every right to her fears. She had been attacked. It was not a mistake, like Emily. Raelynn had been chased down and attacked. Emily couldn't imagine the damage that caused to the poor girl.

Emily worked on finishing breakfast when the home phone rang.

"Emily?"

"Yes. This is Emily."

The man's voice breathed out a shaky sigh. "Please tell me the truth Emily Young. Is she really there? I know you didn't know her well, but I can't put Violet through this if it is all some sick joke or con." Emily finally recognized the voice. Travis Fisher.

Rae had tried to call her parents before they left for the beach, but they weren't home. So, she had left a message. It appeared that they had finally called back.

"Travis, she has been through a lot. So, take it easy. The Elders don't know yet, we all wanted you and Quil to know first. It would probably be best to have most of this conversation face to face."

He growled. "She is my daughter. I just need to know she is safe."

"She is. Now." Emily smiled. "Raelynn, it's for you." As Rae jumped up to grab the phone, Emily gently reminded her that her parents didn't know about the wolves.

"Mom? Dad?"

She heard sobs on the other side of the phone. "Oh God. Raelynn. Where have you been?" "Are you alright?" "What happened to you?" Both parents were talking over each other with questions.

Rae gave a watery smile. "Can we talk about all of that later? I want to see you. Please."

"We are packing our bags. We should be there tomorrow." Her mom said firmly.

"It feels so good to hear your voice." Rae said quietly.

Her parents said the same for her voice. They chatted for a short while. Rae wasn't ready to share what happened yet. Things were awkward. So, she cut the conversation short. It killed her to do it, but she couldn't find the words to say more. Not yet.

Claire climbed into Rae's lap and hugged her. "Quily will find your answers and come home to help you with your parents. Brady too. They both love you. So does Emily, and Leah, and me. We are all family and this family loves each other a lot."

Rae couldn't hold back the sniffled chuckle at Claire's innocent view of everything. It felt good to have people around. Even if she wasn't used to talking to people. It was nice to just have people, anyone that wasn't trying to scare her or hurt her.

Leah grumbled as she walked in to pour herself some coffee.

"How are you doing kid?" Leah asked Rae.

"My parents called back. They will be here tomorrow." Rae smiled.

That made Leah smile. "I'm glad to hear it. I have to get to work, but Phyre is on her way. She is bringing Karen with her. I think you will like them. Even though Phyre is a wolf, she is Embry's imprint and Karen is Seth's imprint. So, you can be open about the wolf thing. I will be back after work so that Phyre can get her butt over to the resort for her job. But, it will all work out."

"Thank you Leah."

Emily smiled as she watched Raelynn settle in with the she-wolf. There was hope for her. "Before you go Leah, Sam texted. They are on their way back, so they should be home late tonight. You are still welcome to sleep here if you want."

Leah dropped her eyes. "We'll see." It was obvious that both women wanted a relationship again, they just didn't know how to jump the hurdles of the past.

* * *

Despite the whole wolf thing, Rae had found herself laughing.

Honest to God, laughing. Full bellied, tears in her eyes for a good reason, laughing.

Phyre and Karen cracked her up.

Phyre was part piss and vinegar, like Leah, and part shameless dork. Karen was all sunshine and teenage stupidity. It was no wonder the two were such good friends. They brought out the best in each other.

Rae never had that.

A girl friend that she could laugh with. She had Collin and Brady when she was younger. But, there was something different in the bond of teenage girls who were best friends. Rae had never had friends after the age of ten. She only ever had Craig. And that was just complicated. And a teenage girl, he certainly was not.

The two friends had Claire and Emily laughing just as much.

It almost made Rae feel normal for a few hours. Just the thought reminded her why it was so strange. Her face slowly slid into quiet reflection as she wondered just what she would be like if Craig had never imprinted on her, or even just left her alone.

Phyre wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "What's up buttercup?"

The watery smile didn't reach Rae's eyes. "This. I just realized that I had never had this before. Girl friends. Laughter, I had a lot when I was younger, but not in a long time."

"Don't worry. You will get there. Things will be hard for a while, and even then there will be days. But, you will find life, laughter, and friendship."

Rae shook her head. "I am too broken."

To her surprise Phyre scoffed. "No offense honey, but you are not alone in this. You haven't met everyone yet. But, trust me, pain is the norm for us girls. Whether it is one event that forever changes us or a long history of pain, we all have it. Except for Claire. Claire is just spoiled rotten."

"I'm not rotten!"

"Uh-huh, sure." Karen laughed. "How many cookies did Quil sneak to you at the last bonfire?" The little girl blushed. "Yeah. You have that boy wrapped around your finger."

Claire giggled. The girls followed.

"She is right." Emily drew the attention back to what Phyre had been talking about. "Each of us have had something that we struggle with. Pain from the past. And our wolves help us heal from that. Just like we help them. For me, the scars were the most obvious, but also my fear of abandonment from when my dad left us. Sam leaving Leah for me, not only pissed me off that he had hurt my cousin and I was the reason for it. I didn't want to be the cause of such pain for her. She was my best friend. But, also, if he left her after years together, then, I feared that he would do it to me as well. Putting Leah through all of that for nothing. Yet, every day, he was there. Every day, he was trying to apologize for hurting me, for hurting Leah. Every day, he showed me, slowly that he wasn't going to go away." She sighed.

"For me, it was self esteem." Karen admitted. "I had dated a boy that made me feel like I was never good enough. Then, he hurt me. I was rather desperate to find someone that could erase those memories. But, Phyre pushed me to wait for the right guy. And Seth was it. I might not have made the smartest choices right away. But, he makes me feel beautiful and proud, just for being myself."

"Kim was the same way. Until Jared imprinted on her." Emily added. "You will meet her later."

"What about you Phyre?" Rae asked.

Phyre shrugged. "Lots. Abandonment from my mom, neglect from my dad, watched my brother's abuse and bullying... Then, both my dad and my brother committed suicide on the same day. I found my brother, watched my dad." She shrugged again. "But, then I came here and became a wolf. I found Embry and a family. Embry helped me feel wanted and loved. He helped me heal from my past. Now, we are engaged and working on adopting my little half brothers." She smiled. "They are so damn cute!"

That made Rae smile. She really wasn't alone.

"You already know Leah's pains. I heard her talk to you about it all last night. And of course, there is Anna and her past. Rae, let me just say that Anna can relate to what you went through." Emily added. "Oh, and of course, there is Renesme. She is one happy little girl. She is well loved, but unique and rather isolated because of that. Though, nearly starting a vampire war certainly would add to a girl's fears."

Rae's brows creased together. "Vampire war?"

"Oh, yeah. La Push and Forks had a very interesting few years..." And with that, Emily started telling her about everything that happened during the years that she had been gone. The reason for the large pack in the area, the Cullen's, and the dangers.

Craig had never been apart of any of it, so she had not known.

She finally understood what Leah had said about her and Phyre being there for the girls protection. It was nice to know that she was safe.

And through it all, Rae finally started to look at Emily. It was still strange to look at scars that she knew came from a wolf. Her heart beat still picked up and the fear was there. But, she pushed through it. She had to face Emily as a person. Not as a reminder of the past. It was hard, but Rae made herself do it.


	8. Chapter 8

A shiver ran through Raelynn as she woke to find that she had kicked off her blankets through the night. She pulled them around her to help her regain the needed body heat that she had lost through the cooler morning hours. The nightmares were getting worse.

A part of her missed Craig. The warmth that she felt near him. The peaceful man that slept next to her for years. His higher body temperature helped her to relax as she slept, kept her warm through the night. After eight years, it felt strange to sleep in an bed alone, knowing that he wouldn't come back in a few days.

Sure, there were nights that he was away with a massive fire that he was fighting. But, he would always come back. Until he didn't.

She didn't know how to explain everything she felt for him. He scared her. He hurt her. She didn't trust him. Yet, she still felt the connection that he talked about. The imprint bond. She worried for him. Missed him when he was gone. She wanted him to find a way to stop feeling so guilty and scared about everything. That guilt and fear only made things worse.

Craig was terrified that he would be judged and hated for having imprinted on a child. So, he made a bad choice and took her away. Where he could keep her in his life without anyone knowing. Almost immediately, he realized it was a stupid mistake. But, then the larger fear settled in. If he ever let her go, then everyone would learn the truth and he would be arrested. He would never see Raelynn again. That separation would kill him.

Everytime he would leave for more than a few days for his job, he would come back in tears. They both felt the pain of the separation. Him more than her. It ate at him. The fires demanded focus. His life and those of others were on the line, that helped to distract him. However, he was always angry when he wasn't with her. His crew had learned that it was simply normal for him. Hard working and snarling. Still, it affected his chances of promotions. Yet, in the quiet hours, between shifts, Craig told her that he would be nearly doubled over in pain once he was safe and still not with her. Just the few days away and he would be desperate to return to her side.

Perhaps being a Hot Shot wasn't the easiest job to balance with having an imprint. It took him away for significant chunks of the summers while he fought massive wild fires. But, he was really damn good at his job. And he was uncomfortable around people to look for something else.

He confessed that he wanted to let her go. He wanted to let her return to La Push. He would have quit his job to move with her there. Anything to make her happy. But, it was the fear of being arrested, of living with that pain, that scared him most. Even more than the judgement.

All she could do was comfort him. She could see that he was a good man who had two sides. The side that loved her and wanted to do the right thing. And the side that lived in fear and pain, who lashed out at her to try to maintain control. It was the second side of him that she feared, that did all of the damage. Unfortunately, it was the second side that she saw the most over the last several months. The paranoia. The control.

The only thing she could compare it to was loving an alcoholic. To love a parent, sibling, friend or spouse when they were sober, and fear them when they were drunk.

Yes, she did love him in a way. Just not the way he wanted. She loved him as a person. A person she cared for and wanted to have as a friend. He wanted more. That hadn't helped at all.

Thank you day time television for that insight. She rolled her eyes as she tried to pull herself together and climb out of bed.

The numbness had settled back in. Like any other morning time habit, the more she woke from her groggy thoughts, the more she shut down. She couldn't afford to dwell on emotions, hopes, wishes...

She knew that it would be an emotional day. Sam and Quil had returned over night, with Brady. Rae could feel the imprint pull. He was in the house. But, she still didn't know what to think of Brady. Or Quil, really. Her grandfather was supposed to return from his fishing trip and find out that she was back. And her parents were coming to town.

Rae appreciated Leah and the other girls for shaking her up a bit. Getting her to open up, socialize, even get out to see that she was truly not alone or trapped any more. However, she still feared her families reactions to learning the truth. She couldn't live with the fear. The numbness was better.

The morning routine moved by quietly as she took a shower and brushed her teeth.

While they had been at the beach, someone named Embry had made sure that the car she stole was towed into a garage and fixed. He emphasized that it was thoroughly cleaned to remove any evidence that she took the car. The police had it returned to the owner as an abandoned car. And her luggage was dropped off at Emily's house. Well, at least she had a few clothes.

* * *

"Are you sure he will be coming home soon?" Sam asked Quil.

"Yeah. These longer fishing trips, he usually heads home right after breakfast." Quil smirked. "I will tell you his secret." He leaned in to Sam. "Gramps has gotten too old to mess with a tent. He says in a fishing cabin now. Billy loves it. Check out is at ten."

Sam laughed as he pictured Old Quil trying to hide his need for more modern accommodations from the rest of the Tribe. He would probably blame it on Billy Black's wheelchair. The old coot.

Quil collected the mail as they walked in the door. He would have to remind his grandfather to lock the damn door when he left. Rae was able to walk right in. He shook his head. Then he stopped.

"What in the hell?"

Sam looked over at him. "S'up?"

Quil held up an envelope. "From Craig Littlesea."

Quil didn't even think twice before he dropped the rest of the mail on the coffee table and sat down to open the letter that Craig Littlesea had sent to his grandfather.

 _Dear Mr. Ateara,_

 _I am not sure if you remember me. My name is Craig Littlesea. I know you know my family well, however, I haven't been in La Push for several years._

 _It is with a heavy heart that I write to you today. I have done a terrible wrong. And I have only made it worse over time. So, it is time that I be a man and do what is right. I hope and pray that one day, I can find forgiveness. Though I know that I will not deserve it._

 _As a young man, I remember you telling the stories of our Tribe. Of the spirit warriors who turned into wolves. Like most boys, I never believed it. Until one day, I became sick and angry. I had lost a very good friend in the line of duty. It was a stupid mistake that cost him his life. And in that pain and grief, my anger got the better of me. Before I knew what was happening, I turned into a wolf._

 _You may not believe me. At this point, it doesn't matter._

 _Once, I was able to return to being myself, I quickly returned home to visit my family and hopefully talk to the Elders about what happened to me. When I arrived, most of you were away on a fishing trip or something. So, I waited and spent time with my family. However, something happened that I wasn't prepared for._

 _I imprinted._

 _I swear to you that it is the truth. It matched all of the stories. In my panic, I even left La Push and tried to fight it. But, the pull was too strong._

 _I promise you sir, I truly did try to fight the imprint. It was wrong. I knew that you wouldn't approve. I knew that no one would understand. I tried drinking, even pills, anything to fight that pull. For a week._

 _In the end. The pull was stronger than me. And I did something that affected everyone in ways that I could not even begin to make amends for. No matter how truly sorry I am._

 _Sir, I imprinted on your granddaughter, Raelynn._

 _She disappeared because I took her. I knew no one would accept that I was a wolf, or that I imprinted, let alone on a ten year old little girl. So, in my fear, I took her to live with me._

 _I knew it was wrong before I did it. More so, to see her cry for her family when she was in my home. But, I just couldn't live without her. I allowed my fears to make choices. Horrible choices._

 _More recently, I have made things even worse._

 _Raelynn is still alive and still in my home._

 _But, I need to make things right. I know that my inner wolf could never live without Raelynn. But, Rae doen't deserve to be trapped with me and my poor decisions._

 _So, I have decided to do what is best for her. I am headed out to fight a massive fire in Montana. I don't plan to survive to return. Please, please make sure someone finds Raelynn and gets her home. She should be with her family. And I was never strong enough to let go on my own._

 _I did truly love her. And I hope that my sacrifice proves that to her._

 _I could never apologize enough for what I have put her through. What I have put you all through. I can only choose to do the right thing now._

 _Find her. Protect her. Cherish her. For she is the only thing that brought me true happiness in my life. And she deserves far better than me._

 _I can only hope that this does not reflect on my family as they had no knowledge of anything. Please help me do what is right and don't let anyone else hurt because of my failures._

 _My deepest apologies,_

 _Craig Littlesea_

 _P.S.- My address is on the envelope._

* * *

Quil and Sam sat on the porch as the older Quil pulled up, after dropping Billy off at his home.

"Why do you boys look so down?" The Elder raised a brow.

The two wolves jumped up to unload his truck with reassurances that everyone was safe and uninjured. Then, they ushered him into the house where Quil tried to explain what had happened. His mouth opened and closed a few times, like a gaping fish.

"Spit it out. I am too old to wait on much any more." His grandfather grumbled.

Quil looked at Sam. Sam held up the letter.

"Yeah. The letter. Good. Uh... Gramps, please read this and take it slow. I don't want to give you a heart attack. And, just so you know before you get to the end, we... uh... she is at Sam's house. We will take you."

"Who is she?" He asked.

"Just read." Quil pushed.

The tears welled in the old man's eyes as he read the beginning. He glanced up at Sam. Quil knew how much Sam had gone through as the first to phase. He couldn't imagine that there had been another man who had suffered completely alone. But, as his hand shakily raised to cover his mouth, the tears tracked down his wrinkled cheeks and he looked at his grandson. Quil knew he got to the part about Raelynn. He nodded encouragingly.

"Sh, she... She's here?" The Elder asked. Quil nodded again. "I have to call Violet and let her know that her daughter is here."

Sam put a warm hand on his shoulder. "She knows. She and Travis are on their way here already. They don't know about the wolf part yet, but they did talk to Raelynn briefly. They are going to be here in a few hours."

"Can I see her?"

Quil smiled. "That is part of why we are here. To drive you over. I don't want you driving like this."

The old man pulled his grandson in for a deep hug. "Let's go."

On the way, Sam caught Quil up with everything that had happened. From the new imprinting with Brady, to their trip out to Craig's home. The fact that they hadn't told the other Elder's yet because they wanted the Ateara family to have a bit of time alone first. The Elder approved and appreciated it. He said that he would handle the other Council members once he had a chance to see his granddaughter.

Sam went on to tell him that the boys had collected everything that tied back to Raelynn from the cabin. Her clothing, her journals, photos of her, even the photo albums and reading books. Once they left, Quil went back in wolf form to set the place on fire. They didn't want any evidence of his crime or the wolf part of his life to remain. That was something the older man also agreed to, saying that it was best to handle it all in the family.

Then, they talked about the Littlesea family. They all agreed that they needed to be supportive of the family in their time of grief. Sam had already checked to made sure that Sue Clearwater was involved with helping the family make arrangements and getting community support. The pack was a little split on duties for the time being, but he had hoped to explain the full picture after they had a chance to talk to Collin once again.

The conversation ended as they pulled up to Sam and Emily's home.


	9. Chapter 9

Brady had barely slept since he imprinted. Just being in the same house as Rae had finally eased him to enough peace to actually sleep.

The couch was not the most comfortable, but his exhaustion was overwhelming.

He didn't know how many hours had passed by as he slept. But, when he woke, he found the most amazing sight.

Raelynn.

She sat in a chair opposite him, just watching him sleep. His wolf wanted to jump for joy that she was there. Hell, he wanted to jump for joy.

Yet, he held back. The look on her face wasn't one of love, concern, or even longing. It was blank. Emotionless.

He didn't know how to react to that.

"Good morning." He said. She nodded.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"Ten thirty. Quil and Sam went to get my grandfather. My parents will be here soon." She sat with her knees up to her chest and her chin resting on one. Her long black hair was down, framing her large chocolate brown eyes. He could get lost in her eyes, they were so dark and so expressive. Well, when she showed emotions.

Brady took a breath. "I am glad you are here." He had missed her. For years. But, even more over the time he was gone. He wasn't sure she would appreciate hearing it.

She shrugged. "I don't think I could be anywhere else."

His heart hurt at the distance she kept. At the resignation of being controlled by everyone else. Yeah, he understood what everyone was trying to do, make sure that people learned things in the proper order so as to not have more hurt feelings than needed. But, still, she was being ordered around by everyone. And he could tell by her words that she recognized that. She still had no control over her own life.

"Listen Rae, I know that today is going to be a big day. But, I would like to see you get to have some freedom. Could I take you out tonight? Not a date." He rushed. "Just a chance to go out. Do anything you want. You get to pick. Get out of the house. Have a chance to live your life. I mean. If you would trust me."

She closed her eyes. "I don't know if I am ready for that." She whispered.

He dropped his head.

"Can... Can I sit with you?" She asked hesitantly. His eyes snapped up.

"Yeah." He moved over to give her plenty of room on the couch.

Brady's hands were sweating. He rubbed them on the cutoffs that he wore. Rae picked at a loose thread in her jeans. Silence hung for several minutes.

"Is it wrong that I miss him?" She whispered.

He was shocked. Why in the hell would she miss that asshole? "I don't understand." He muttered.

She shook her head. "Never mind."

Come on Brady, think. She had only him for eight years. She felt the imprint bond. She felt him die. However messed up it all was, she would need time to adjust. "No. I don't think it is wrong. I just don't understand." He clarified.

"He wasn't all bad, you know. When he wasn't being paranoid or whatever, he was nice. But, mostly, I miss just the physical closeness. When he was calm. He could make me feel calm. The warmth. The bond..." She trailed off. She knew she shouldn't talk about such things with Brady. It wasn't right.

To her surprise, she felt his hand tentatively reach for hers. "Rae. I wish I knew what to say or do to help you. But, it will take time." He took a deep breath. "However, I swear to you, everything with me is your choice. The kind of relationship you want. Even the lack of any relationship. I will leave if you want. But, I will always be here for you. If you miss having a warm hug. I can give you warm hugs. And I won't expect anything more than that. If you are too scared to even want that, I understand."

"Do you promise?"

He nodded. "I promise."

Without another word, she climbed into his lap and curled round him with her head on his chest. Brady gave a small smile as he stretched out and wrapped his arms around her. There they sat quietly. Brady almost falling back to sleep with the comfort of her in his arms. The soft scent of vanilla filled his head as he melted into a peace he never knew existed.

* * *

Emily stepped outside as Sam pulled up with Quil and his grandfather.

"Before you go in, please don't screw anything up. She is finally starting to relax a little." She said. Then she hugged the Elder Quil and gave him a soft smile.

Sam scowled. "Why would we mess anything up?"

Emily glared at him. "After your first introductions she is still scared of _**you**_. But, right now she is in Brady's lap. Quietly. By her own choice."

The men were all more than a little surprised to hear that improvement. Emily had told Sam and Quil that Rae had done well during their trip. She opened up more with Leah and Phyre than everyone had expected. She had learned more about the other imprints and their rolls with the wolves. But, it would take time for her to build trust. Trust that they wouldn't change. Like Craig had. Sometimes being nice, other times, not so much.

Old Quil took a breath as he opened the door.

He silently made his way toward the girl curled up in Brady's arms. Her eyes were closed as his blurred from the tears that filled them. His trembling hand reached out to brush her straight black hair out of her face, showing a small half circle scar next to her left eye. Something she gained when she was nine and fell out of a tree.

"Raelynn." He nearly choked over the name.

Her eyes snapped open. "Gramps? Oh, Gramps!" She jumped up to hug her grandfather.

He laughed as he held on to her with all of his strength. "Oh child. I missed you so much."

The two cried as they couldn't let go. "I missed you too. I didn't want to go. I swear." She started to sob.

"Shh. I know Sunshine. I know. You are safe now. You are home." He soothed as he ran his hands over her hair. He had never imagined being able to hold his precious granddaughter once again. So grown up. So beautiful, just like her mother.

"Do you really know?" She looked down.

Her grandfather cupped her face and pulled her to look at him. "I do. And you have nothing to be ashamed of."

Brady smiled at the reunion. It was emotional. Yet, even that made him happy. Rae wasn't numb like she had been earlier. She felt something. Anything was better than watching her close herself off.

Emily made everyone sandwiches and potato salad for lunch.

Rae picked at her food as she fretted. Her parents would be there soon. And her grandfather had said that he would explain the wolves to them. So that they understood her past.

He had called the other Council members to let them know of the situation. There had been arguments to telling her parents. Other wolves and imprints hadn't been allowed to tell their families. The only imprint families that knew were Claire, Embry and Phyre. Embry and Phyre were also wolves, imprinted on each other. And since Phyre's only family, that she interacted with anyway, were Paul and Sam, who were both wolves... well, that was a given. Embry's mom saw him shift by accident. His step-father was part of the Council, so he already knew.

Quil was the only tricky one. Claire's parents had been living in the Makah reservation when he imprinted on Emily's two year old cousin. Fortunately, Claire's father, Miccah, was Quileute and had chosen to live near his wife's family. However, when Miccah's mother had been diagnosed with cancer, the family had chosen to move in with her. His wife, Julie stayed with her mother-in-law as a live in nurse. Miccah was quickly brought into the fold and given a spot on the Tribal Council. Fortunately, it was a decision that the Council had already been thinking about prior to Quil's imprinting. Miccah's father had been on the Council before he had passed a few years before. And with Micca's skills as a lawyer representing the Tribe and Tribe endorsed cases, he was a logical choice. The only thing that slowed it down was his residence. Once that was fixed for family reasons, the Council seat was offered and they could explain the wolf business and just how Quil fit into that picture with his little girl.

It had been tense for a while, but it all worked out.

Raelynn's parents, however, had no other connection to know the truth. Why should they know when Brady's parents didn't know? It bothered her. Brady's parents had to deal with years of worry over their son's activities. Hours spent in some volunteer group that they didn't understand. How many families didn't know the truth? So, why should hers. She didn't want them to fear or worry over her. Just be there. Be there for her.

"No."

The one word stopped the conversation around the table.

"I don't want my parents to know the whole truth." She said quietly. "It's not worth the fight with the rest of the Council. It's not worth their fear and heartbreak."

"Raelynn." Her grandfather started.

But, she shook her head. She didn't want to hear his reasons. She knew that he was thinking about his daughter. "Please. Don't. You know mom. If you tell her, she will want to take me away from La Push. Away from all of the other wolves."

Brady was shocked that she wanted to stay.

"She will want to protect me from all of it." Rae's voice wavered slightly. "But, I just want to be home. For eight years, I have dreamed of coming home. This is home. La Push is home. I don't want to leave."

Her grandfather nodded. "Alright. We'll have to come to an agreed story then. Something we can tell your parents that won't send them running for the police and media. We don't need to bring that kind of attention to the Tribe and risk exposing the wolves."

Rae consented to a plan that forced her to lie to her parents. She didn't like it. But, it was the best option all around.

She loved her parents. She missed them. She would be happy if they moved back. But, she would not let them decide for her. She wanted to stay. She didn't want to accuse Craig publicly and have his name dragged through the news outlets. What he did was wrong. But, he was dead. And his family deserved peace. Telling the truth about Craig wouldn't accomplish that. Telling her parents about the wolves wouldn't accomplish anything. The only way to find the peace that they all needed was with a lie.

They agreed to tell her parents the partial truth all wrapped in untruths. That she had been kidnapped and held captive, raped and terrified, isolated and without a way to reach anyone. However, instead of Craig Littlesea or a cabin in Yellowstone, she said he was a drifter that she only knew as Dave. They moved around until he found an abandoned hunting cabin somewhere along the Canada border. And she escaped when she killed him and burned the place. Her parents wouldn't want to call the police at risk of her being arrested for the kidnappers murder.

A car pulled up within twenty minutes of finalizing the story.

* * *

Raelynn walked toward the door with her cousin and grandfather right behind her.

It didn't take long before the whole family was collapsed in hugs and tears once more.

Rae's mother sobbed as she rocked her little girl. Her dad cried freely. They had always hoped, yet never expected to see her again.

Emily invited everyone in for coffee and cookies.

Then, the storytelling began. Quil ran a supportive hand over his cousin's shoulders as she hesitated. He knew that she had made the right decision. He was proud of her for trying to the right thing for everyone and not just be vindictive about dragging the Littlesea family down because of Craig's actions. Despite her horrors and isolation, she seemed to have become a very mature young woman.

* * *

The front door opened and Sam stepped out.

Brady was sitting on the porch.

"Why are you out here?" Sam asked.

Brady shrugged. "That is for family. I am not family yet. But, I don't feel right leaving either."

Sam sat next to him. "I can't imagine this is easy for you."

Brady sighed and shrugged again. "I don't know what the right thing to do is."

"Just be patient." Sam smiled. "It looked earlier like she is not rejecting you completely anymore. It is a start. Just go slow. Even if all she wants is a distant friendship, it is better than nothing."

The boy nodded. "I told her that everything was her choice. If she wanted a hug, I would be there for a hug and never expect more. Anything she wants."

"Is that when she climbed into your lap?" Sam smirked.

Brady dropped his eyes and grinned. "Yeah."

"That is a good sign. But, I warn you. She might be a roller coaster for a while. It sounds like Craig was very bi-polar with her. And adding in the imprint bond. It has to have confused her. Like some twisted Stockholm Syndrome or something."

"What do you suggest?"

Sam took a deep breath. "Be honest with her. And patient. Don't take things personally, she has a lot of baggage to work through. If you promise something, do everything possible to keep that promise. Don't take it lightly. And be consistent."

"Thanks."

Sam reached over and tousled his short hair, making it stick out in every direction. "I trust you pup. The ancestors chose you for a reason."

Shoulders slumped at the reminder. "But, why did they choose Craig in the first place?"

"I think there was more to it than any of us will really know. Craig wrote a letter to Old Quil. We found it earlier when we went to pick him up. Craig admitted everything. He also said that he would not survive his next fire." Brady looked at him. "Yeah. It sounds like he chose to kill himself to make sure Raelynn went free. I won't condone any of his actions. But, it certainly made me think that he was haunted by some serious demons and didn't know another way to make it right."

"Rae said he wasn't all bad." Brady mumbled.

"And she is probably right." Sam sighed. "Please remember that. Remember that Rae doesn't want his family to suffer. That includes Collin."

The boy looked back up at the older wolf. "I know that Collin didn't hurt her. But, he looks so much like his brother. All I can see is Craig when I think of Collin."

"I get it. But, he is your best friend. And he is grieving. He needs you."

"Have you told him anything yet?"

"No." Sam shook his head. "I am heading over there now. I have the letter that Craig wrote and a few things from the house. It will be devastating for Collin to hear it. But, he does deserve the truth. Later tonight, we will have a pack meeting and explain it all to everyone else."

With information and the agreed story in hand, Sam left to go talk to Collin while Rae visited with her parents.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam walked up to the Littlesea home.

He was happy to see Embry, Seth, Leah, Kim, Anna, Karen and Phyre there with Sue Clearwater. Paul and Jared were on patrols at the moment, probably run pretty ragged as Sam had rearranged schedules to account for so many not being able to phase for a while. He didn't want Leah, Phyre, Quil or Brady spreading too much information until it was all said and done. Of course, Quil and Brady had been out of town for a few days. Collin was grieving, and Leah and Phyre were on special assignments. So, it wasn't like they were on vacation. Yet, that did leave Jake, Embry, Seth, Paul and Jared to pick up the slack. Sam would have to make up for it after the pack meeting later.

"Hey guys." Sam greeted.

"So, are you going to explain?" Embry asked. He had been irritated with Phyre for keeping secrets. He understood she was under an alpha order, but it bugged him that Sam would ask that of her.

Sam nodded with a watery smile. "I will tonight at the pack-meeting. After that, patrols will be reworked. The girls, Quil, Brady and I will be joining and help to give the rest of you a break. However, I want to give Collin some more time."

Seth jumped in. "That's fair."

"Why are you here?" Collin's voice was harsh.

"To talk." Sam answered. His heart broke for the pain he saw in Collin's face.

Collin shook his head. "I don't want to hear more of your lies."

"Please Collin, can we talk privately?"

"Why? There is no one here but pack, and Sue. My mom is locked in her room crying herself to sleep. Everyone has come by, except for you, Emily, Quil, and my former best-friend." Everyone was shocked by Collin's anger toward his alpha.

Sam growled. "You damn well know why. We had to get answers first."

"Collin, sweetheart, perhaps you two should talk." Sue tried to sooth the younger wolf.

But, he stepped away from her touch and growled. "No. I won't listen to him create more slanderous stories about my brother. Have some respect for the dead. Or for my family and I as we grieve." Then he stormed away. Shaking as though he was close to phasing.

"They weren't lies!" Sam yelled.

With that, Collin ran back out of his house, phased in mid air and went straight for his alpha.

Sam barely had time to phase into his wolf form to defend himself. Scraps of fabric littered the lawn. The brown wolf charged for the midnight black of his alpha. The others moved the imprints into the house and away from the fighting wolves. Then Seth and Embry took off their clothes and phased as well, hoping to calm things down. But, they weren't needed. Sam had Collin pinned to the ground beneath him.

With an alpha command, everyone phased back. Sue found shorts for Collin and Sam while Embry and Seth re-dressed in the clothes they had taken off.

Sam went over to his tattered reminents of clothing and found the pocket that held the information that Collin needed to see.

"Where did you get that?" Collin's eyes grew wide as he saw the letter in Sam's hand.

"It was sent to Old Quil, we found it this morning." His brows creased.

Collin's breath froze as he grabbed it from Sam. "Mom got one today. Just before she locked herself in her room."

"Fuck." Sam snarled. "That means your brother probably outed you without realizing it."

"What?" Sue gasped as Collin growled.

"I don't know if the letters are the same. But, you need to read that Collin. No one was lying to you."

Collin opened the letter sent to Quil.

He collapsed as he read the words. "He didn't. He couldn't." He trembled in the rush of emotions.

Sam pulled the boy in as he broke into sobs. Learning that his brother had taken his friend from him so many years ago, only to give up his life to let her be free once more. The rest of the pack members joined in to sooth their young pack brother.

Carefully, Sam passed the letter to Sue so that she could try to comfort Collin's mother, armed with the truth.

* * *

Hours later, Rae sat in the spare bedroom of Sam and Emily's house once again.

She had been happy to see her parents. Yet, as she expected, they had tried to convince her to leave with them. She refused. She said that she wanted to live with her grandfather and help to care for him as he was getting older. He chuckled at the assumed need, but agreed that in a year or two, he would need the help and he was always happy to welcome family into his home.

Her mother had tried to push and Rae pushed back. "No mom. I have spent eight years away from home. Controlled. Terrified. I am finally free. To come home. To make my own decisions. And I chose La Push. I don't know anything about living in a big city like where you live. I wouldn't know where to start or what is safe. The idea of it terrifies me more than going back to that burned down cabin. La Push is safe. I know it. I need the quiet, simplicity of it. Please."

Her mother tearfully nodded.

"I would like it if you came home too. But, I understand if you have a life in California now. However, I hope you would come to visit me."

Her father hugged her tightly. "Baby, we aren't leaving yet. We will stay all week and see what we can work out for future arrangement. But, I support your choice. I am just happy you are home and safe. With family, if not with us."

They did stay for a while, until Gramps had suggested they go get settled into his guest room for the night.

Her parents wanted to have a barbecue to celebrate her being home. However, Rae declined. She didn't want the attention. And she didn't want to distract from the Littlesea's time of mourning. So, her parents quietly left.

Quil and Sam grilled up some burgers for everyone there and the rest of the pack, but kept things minimal and quiet.

After she ate, Rae went up to the room where she sat quietly.

While her parents were in town, she wanted them to stay at her grandfather's house. Emily said she could stay there. However, she wasn't ready to meet the pack. At a one on one level, she had gotten used to Phyre and Leah. Even to Brady. Sort of. She was alright with Quil. Sam still scared her. The others, she didn't know. However, she knew that she couldn't really handle more than two wolves. It was hard enough with Brady and Quil all afternoon. Even though Brady mostly stayed outside and gave them some distance. It was harder when Sam returned.

Brady knocked at the door.

Rae looked over.

"Hey."

"Hey." She answered softly.

"I, uh, I wanted to warn you."

She raised a brow.

"You said you are still scared of the wolves, as wolves. And with a pack meeting starting soon, they may come into the yard as wolves and change where you could see."

"Oh." Rae backed away from the window.

He stepped forward until he saw her step back. His shoulders dropped. "No one will hurt you. I won't let anyone near you. I am going to sit on the stairs through the meeting to make sure of it."

Her lips tugged into a soft smile. "Thank you."

Brady nodded. "Also, I wanted to tell you that Collin might come. I, um..."

"It's alright Brady. If he asks to see me, let him. If not, I understand."

"I don't want you to be scared. He looks so much like Craig."

She chewed on her lip. "I made a choice today to stay in La Push. He lives here too. I will see him eventually. Especially since he is part of the pack. I can't guarantee what my reaction will be. But, I have to face him."

Pride filled Brady's chest. Rae had shown so much strength and courage that day. The fact that she wanted to remain in La Push and even associate with the pack in any way, shape or form was far more than he could have hoped for when he left to find Craig's cabin just the day prior. "For what it's worth. I am really proud of you."

She blushed and smiled a small smile. "Thank you. I'm sorry I am so much trouble for you."

"You are no trouble. Craig caused all the trouble."

"But, you are angry at Collin because of me." She whispered. "He is your best friend."

"So are you." He said firmly. "And I can't help but focus my anger at Craig on to Collin right now. I am trying to get over it. I am. But, it's hard."

Rae stepped closer to him. She looked at him with her dark chocolate eyes, still red and puffy from the days tears. "Please Brady. For me. Find away to forgive him and move past it. I don't want to be the reason for you losing a friend. He just lost a brother. He probably thinks that he lost you. I can't imagine how he feels right now. He was my friend too. And I know that no matter how much he tries to hide it, he is more sensitive to rejection than you are. He always was."

He took a deep breath. "I will try."

"Thank you."

They could hear the footsteps and voices of people showing up for the meeting.

"Is it alright if I come check on you tomorrow morning?" Brady asked.

She nodded. "I would like that. Good night Brady."

* * *

True to his word, Brady went to sit on the stairs as everyone slowly arrived.

Sam, Brady, Quil, and Old Quil were already there. The other pack members and Tribal Council members arrived in fits and spurts. Eventually, the only people missing were Sue Clearwater and Collin. Brady assumed both were with Collin's mother and would not show up.

Since the Council members were given respect and priority seating on the couch and chairs, seating was limited. So, Brady moved to the top of the stairs to leave other spots open lower down if needed. But, he left no room for anyone to pass him.

Once everyone was settled. Sam finally cleared his throat.

"Alright. I know that most of you are confused. And I will apologize now for any hurt feelings over some getting information before others. Please understand that decisions were made to handle everything in the most delicate ways possible. And honestly, it really isn't everyone's business. However, with the nature of the pack, information will be shared quickly. And I would rather everyone has the whole story instead of bits and pieces or juvenile speculation."

"You've done and admirable job of being courteous to all involved. Even if young Littlesea is too upset to see that yet." Old Quil stated.

Sam gave a half smile to the Elder.

With a deep breath, the alpha continued. "The best way to paint the complexity of the situation is to just start with the events on patrol two nights ago..."

From there, Sam shared the whole story. Brady's imprinting. Quil running over to find that the girl was his cousin. The story she shared. Craig Littlesea's death. The confirmations, and Craig's letter. Even the story that Raelynn had concocted to tell her parents and a modified version to tell the public at large. Well, not that she would tell everyone that she killed a man. Just that she was taken and escaped.

"Man. That is some messed up shit." Paul breathed out. "Why do our girls get dealt such fucked up hands?"

"We have our theories." Phyre said. "We are the girls that need men that think like wolves. Protective. Strong. Loyal. Family oriented. And the men need girls who recognize that and appreciate that part of your characters. The guy heals our fears. Our fears help the guy feel needed. It is a balance."

Billy nodded. "My thinking, exactly. But, this case is a bit more unique. Raelynn was imprinted on twice. The first was disturbing, to say the least. And by all accounts, she didn't have a problem that needed to be healed at the time."

"Neither does Claire, but still Quil imprinted on her." Miccah added.

"And Renesme." Jacob joined in.

Phyre shook her head. "Renesme has her issues. She is unique. And isolated because of her fast growth rate. Damn, she remembers nearly starting that war with the Volturi and she is scared that they will return. Jake, you help her stay calm and feel safe. She knows that it was the combined power of the wolves and the vampires that protected her. Together, you represent that union."

"And when did she tell you all of this?"

Phyre shrugged. "The last bonfire you brought her to." She stuck her tongue out at her pack brother.

"And Claire struggles too." Quil admitted. "Sorry Miccah."

Claire's father raised a brow.

"Watching her grandmother get old and struggle with cancer is hard on her. Mortality is a difficult concept to grasp when young. She doesn't always understand what is going on. I think that is why I imprinted on her. I grew up with Gramps, especially after my parents passed. I was there when my Grams lost her battle with cancer. I can relate to her fears. But, I make sure that she knows that she still has her parents, Emily, the pack and I to always make sure she is alright."

"So, what does that say about Raelynn and Craig?"

No one had an answer.

Collin walked in the door. "It was Craig that needed the healing." Everyone looked up at him. He looked down as he quietly continued. "Craig was diagnosed with social anxiety problems when he was in seventh grade. With therapy and medication, he was functional and no one knew. Everyone thought he was just shy. It was why he went into the forest fire program. He spent most of his time sitting in towers alone, to watch for fires. Or in small groups in the woods, clearing trails or clearing underbrush. It wasn't a social job. It was really only in the summer months that he was with his larger crew more. But, it was a job that had rules and procedures. As long as he knew those, he had more confidence in small groups. He was good at his job. Got all sorts of awards. But, he could never talk to a girl. He was too shy." Collin sniffed and looked at the ground. "I don't know why Raelynn was chosen by the ancestors, but I know why Craig imprinted and why he was stupid enough to do what he did. He truly feared being judged. More than any of us could understand."

"Then you know why Raelynn was chosen." Brady spoke up. "She has a huge heart that never judged anyone for something that was out of their control. She was strong and confident. But, she was always the girl you could picture living in the middle of nowhere. Able to create and entertain herself. Ready to jump in and get her hands dirty and not afraid of the woods. She really was perfect for him. If he wouldn't have fucked it up." He hated to admit that. Rae deserved better. But, he could see the reasons.

The soft vanilla scent of Rae hit Brady's nose as he looked back to see her stand in the hall with tears on her cheeks. "Thank you for understanding." She whispered. She knew that wolf hearing was strong. But, she hoped everyone else would be too distracted to hear her.

He nodded and offered his hand if she wanted to join him.

She shook her head quickly.

"Rae, you can come out if you want. Your Gramps, Quil, Leah, Phyre and I will kick anyone's ass if they scare you." Brady said.

Everyone stayed quiet, waiting to see the girl that they had all been talking about.

"Raelynn, you know that Leah and I will totally rip their balls off if anyone looks at you funny." Phyre hollered up. The Sheriff quietly chucked at the unruly attitude of his step-son's fiance.

That made Rae scoff. Giving in, she quietly sat next to Brady who held her hand for support. She closed her eyes and leaned into his shoulder rather than look around at everyone.

"I am very sorry for everything Raelynn." Collin's voice softly drifted up the stairs. Then he turned to go.

Rae opened her eyes to see Collin. He really did look so much like Craig. She would know him anywhere.

"Collin?" She called. He stopped and turned around.

She got up and ran down the stairs to tackle the boy in a hug. "You have nothing to apologize for Collin. I am so sorry for your loss."

The two friends hugged each other tightly as they cried once more. Sharing in each others loss and pain. Breaking through the fear to find forgiveness.

"As you said Brady. Strong." Old Quil smiled at his granddaughter.


	11. Chapter 11

For years, Rae had been trapped inside that cabin. Craig would lock the doors to make sure she stayed. Then, after he hunted her down and dragged her back, she learned not to try again. Over time, he let her wander around the house on her own. She even kept a small garden.

She sighed.

That all went away when she turned eighteen. Craig knew he had gone too far. That she wouldn't stay. Even more so after she had tried to take her own life.

It was strange how just a few weeks ago, she was falling asleep in the bathtub, her system shutting down from the bottle of pills she had found. The bottle of Valium was old. Craig had stopped taking his medications years before. Yet, she hoped that with enough pills, it would still let her sleep enough to drown in the water of the tub. She had tried to end everything by letting her life go. And it crushed Craig. He found her before it was too late and forced her to vomit out the pills. He tied her down as she fought him, monitored her health, cried and begged her to never leave him.

Yet, here she sat. On a log over looking a cemetery.

He was the one who left her. And she blamed herself.

If she hadn't of tried to kill herself, he probably wouldn't be the one dead. She had pushed him too far. Pushed his guilt beyond what he could handle.

Rae was happy to finally have her freedom. However, she never wanted it at his expense. She just wanted him to stop. She wanted his fears and paranoia to stop. If only she could have found another way that he would listen to.

In all the years that she was isolated in his world, the only connection she had was his television. She knew about the world as it passed by without her. Changing technology, world news, fashions and more. Looking out at the funeral in front of her, she was struck by how much the shows affected her expectations.

She expected dark skies full of rain. Hell, it was La Push. Rain was common. Yet, that day, of all days, it was sunny. Only a few white and fluffy clouds showed. The complete opposite of how she felt. The opposite of what she expected.

Everything had been her fault. He screwed everything up because he loved her.

* * *

"Where is she?" Collin asked Brady.

Brady tilted his head toward the treeline. "She didn't feel right making an appearance. But, she wanted to say good-bye as well."

Collin almost didn't see her, she sat on a log with her legs pulled up under Craig's oversized jacket, leaning against the tree behind her.

The two friends stood awkwardly for a moment. "Look man, I am really sorry for what happened to Rae." Collin started.

"It wasn't your fault." Brady jumped in. "I'm sorry that I haven't been there for you."

"I understand. She is your imprint. You had to protect her first. And I wasn't ready to hear the truth at the beginning."

"And you look like him." Brady grumbled.

Collin shrugged. "That too." His head dropped slightly.

"You know that Rae is really pushing for everyone to not hate Craig. She swears that he wasn't a bad guy, he just messed up."

"Yeah."

"Everyone is confused as to how to feel, what to think about the whole situation. Rae most of all. She really did care for Craig. And she feels guilty that things ended the way they did."

"It sounds like you two are getting along."

Brady shrugged. "I don't really know yet. She mostly talks to me in the morning and at night. At the times when she misses him the most. Like my imprint bond helps to fill in what she lost. It's not really me."

"Don't think that way. I am sure she wants to spend that time with you for you."

Brady wasn't so sure. But, he would still be there. Whenever she needed him. In whatever form it was that she asked for. Because it was the only way to prove to her that he was serious and not going to push for anything. She had too much pushed on her. He didn't need to add to that. Of course, her parents fawned all over her all day long. Taking her shopping and out to eat. So, he didn't really have any time with her other than those times. Maybe things would be different after they returned to California.

Collin's mom walked over.

"My condolences Mrs. Littlesea." Brady hugged her.

"Where is Raelynn?" The woman asked.

Brady raised a brow. Everyone had learned that Craig's letter to his mother was similar to the one he sent Quil, with more apologies. Sue had spent all of the next day with her to help her understand the wolves and imprints, to help her calm down, know that Raelynn was safe and home, and assure her that Craig's involvement would be kept secret. No one wished to drag the family through anything and only wished to help them in their time of grief. It was an exhausting day for both women. Leah had finally forced her mother to leave and get rest while Collin stayed with his mother.

Though his parents were divorced, his father lived too far away to make it until the morning of the funeral. Mrs. Littlesea chose not to tell her husband the truth.

"Well?" She pushed.

"Mom. Please. She has suffered enough." Collin said quietly.

The woman's face softened. "You loved her as children. Your brother loved her. And from what Sue says, she loved him to some extent as well. What Craig did was very, very wrong. But, if Raelynn wants, she is always welcome in our home."

Brady gave the woman a watery smile. "She didn't want to intrude on the family ceremony."

"She is family."

He nodded and pointed to where Raelynn sat. "Quil is with her. But, she is still nervous around the pack as a whole. Or around large groups in general."

The petite woman climbed her way up toward her son's victim.

She gave Rae a soft smile. "As a mother, I should have known something was wrong. I could tell that he stopped taking his medications. And I worried that he hadn't visited in years..."

"It wasn't your fault Mrs. Littlesea." Rae interrupted. "Craig did love you. I am very sorry that all of this happened because of me." Her voice was calm. Her numbness was firm.

"Mary. Call me Mary. However messed up the connection is, Craig saw you as family. And I will honor that. I know that Collin always has seen you as family and you were welcomed as such before you... left. I don't expect you would feel comfortable seeing yourself as family for a while, but if you ever need anything, my door is open for you."

Rae nodded. Trying to keep her calm. "Thank you."

"No sweetheart. Thank you. For being strong enough to forgive so wholeheartedly. Craig doesn't deserve it. However, as his mother, I am very grateful for it. For the sake of my late son. But, more for the sake of my living son. The two of you were always so close as children."

A small grin slid across Rae's lips. "We got into a lot of trouble."

"Ouf. Yes you did." The woman chuckled. "I remember a time when I came home to a trail of mud all through the house. Come to find out that you and the boys decided to build a shelter and sleep in the woods, only to be drowned out. Collin was so sick after that."

"They didn't listen to me. I told them to build it up hill instead of in the middle of the wash. They didn't listen. But, they learned that I was right."

The two women giggled.

"Yes you were. And you were so sweet that you brought him a thermos of hot chicken soup every day that he was sick." Mary Littlesea took a deep breath. "I understand why you don't want to come down for the services. Just know that if you change your mind. You are welcome."

A tear escaped Rae's eye. Mary brushed it away. "Thank you. But, I don't know how to explain why I am there to the rest of the community. I just got back. He just died. I don't want them to make any connections."

With tight hugs, the two found their peace.

Mrs. Littlesea rejoined the crowd of people gathering. Her ex-husband arrived with tears and hugs. Rae's parents were there. The pack. The imprints. The Council and the other members of the community. It was a tribute to the love of one woman and an eighteen year old boy that so many were there. Very few really knew Craig. They were there for the family who had lost a loved one. Until the firetrucks arrived.

That was when Mrs. Littlesea crumbled. Craig might have been a surly man around his co-workers, but he was respected. He was honored. And he fell in the line of duty. His Superintendent understood that the services would follow Craig's cultural customs rather than the larger honors given to those lost on the job. But, it didn't stop them from coming for the service. Those from Yellowstone couldn't stay for more than a day, they needed to be ready for another call. So, they flew in. Local crews drove them in with all of the honors and regalia for the occasion.

"Are you alright Sunshine?" Quil asked when he saw her tears.

"No."

He sat on the log next to her. "Are you sure you want to stay?"

She nodded.

He took a deep breath. "Can I ask how it is that you became so forgiving?" He nudged her with his elbow.

Rae leaned into his shoulder. "I don't know. It just seems like the right thing to do. I had years of living with Craig. I had hours if not weeks of just being alone. It was a lot of time to think."

"With all that time alone, you didn't try to escape again?"

She scoffed. "I had actually tried several times early on. He always found me. Then, the last time, he hurt me. He made it clear that he hated himself for hurting me, but he would do it again if I tried to leave anymore. After that, I was too scared to try. Until I tried to find another way out with his pills."

"I am so sorry Rae. I didn't mean to bring all of that up again." Quil hugged her. There were still times when she pulled away. Yet, the several days together had allowed her to relax most of the time.

The service was short and sweet. Most of the community members had started to make their way home after hugs and condolences. The firefighters were talking about going to a bar for a last drink when Sam had told them that the Tribe was planning a bonfire down at the beach. The men appreciated the invite and everyone started to make their way home to change.

* * *

Because they had the firefighters in from out of town, things started up on the beach earlier in the afternoon. The Yellowstone crews had a flight at six in the morning that they needed to be back in Seattle for.

The firefighters were welcomed. There was plenty of food. Guys played soccer or football down on the sand. The wood was piled for the fires. And grills were cooking.

Raelynn quietly walked into the crowd. She was very nervous, not used to such large crowds. However, she knew the wolves would stay human there. Too many outside eyes for them to screw up. And, it reinforced the fact that she was free.

"Oh, I am sooo happy to see you here." Karen tackled her in a hug. Rae blushed and shied away. "No you don't. You made it here, you are going to come sit in the middle of the chaos for at least five minutes before you run and hide."

Rae wanted to smack the girl, but she appreciated the push.

Brady quietly watched with pride as she moved to sit against the logs around the fire that wasn't lit yet.

"Raelynn?" One of the firefighters asked. "Oh wow, it is you."

Rae's eyes went wide as she looked around. Brady rushed over to help her calm down.

Several of the firefighters gathered.

Brady quickly looked around to see that Rae's parents were at the other end of the area playing with Claire and Quil. Most of the people in ear shot were Elders, pack or firefighters. At least, it wouldn't give too much away. Except for one person. Ryan Jacobs. Anna's uncle. He worked with the Forestry Service, so he had been chatting with the local crews as well as those from Yellowstone. Brady whistled at Sam to get his attention.

"Our condolences Raelynn. I'm Mike Everett." He extended his hand and she very hesitantly shook it. "I am sorry that we never met. But, Craig talked about you a lot. You made him a very happy man."

Another guy jumped in. "That is an understatement." He smiled. "I'm Joe. The only time he seemed truly happy was when he talked about you. It just pushed him to work harder and stay focused. We all wish we could find a love like that."

Rae dropped her eyes as they filled with tears once again. "Thank you." She didn't know he talked about her at work. Damn it. And she didn't want to hear about how she made him happy. If she had done that, then he wouldn't have been so scared. If she could have healed him like the pack and the Elders had been talking about, then they might have found another way.

"What's going on?" Collin asked as Sam walked up.

Another one of the firefighters jumped in. "We're sorry. We didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable Raelynn. We just recognized Craig's jacket on you and you look so much like your picture. We had to offer our sympathies. _**But**_..." He emphasized the one word and looked at the other men. "Craig did tell us that you have a fear of people you don't know. And with the look of panic on your face, that seems to be true. So, everyone is going to back off and give the girl some space."

The small crowd dispersed.

Rae had forgotten that she was wearing Craig's coat with the words 'Hot Shot' across the back in yellow. Damn. Talk about a sign to connect her to Craig. She quickly took it off.

Brady hugged her close as she trembled. "I don't know if I should be pissed off that he lied about your fears to excuse his keeping you prisoner, or be happy that his lie helped with the situation." He mumbled.

"I shouldn't be here." She whispered.

"Please stay." He asked.

Anna quickly walked over to Sam who had been watching how Rae was coping. "Sam, Uncle Ryan is asking questions now." Sam nodded and followed her to solve that problem.

Soon after, Collin made his way over. "Thank you for coming Rae."

She gave him a soft smile and patted the ground on the side opposite of Brady. "Can we close our eyes and pretend that nothing bad happened? That we are all just the Three Musketeers once again?" She asked.

Collin grinned. "I would really like that." He sat down and leaned in for a hug.

"Are you two good now?" She asked the two boys.

"I think so." Brady answered.

She smiled. "Good. I really missed you both."

"We missed you too." They both answered.

"Oh, no. You can't leave us out of this love fest." Karen and Phyre sat on either side of the two boys and joined in on the pile.

The three of them sat there together. In a comforting embrace. Letting their friendship slowly rebuild once again. With two more members. It was even better.


	12. Chapter 12

One. Deep breath. Two. Deep breath. Three. Deep breath.

Rae walked into the spare room of her grandfather's house. The room that was once Quil's. The room her parents had stayed in. The room that was now hers.

Her mother had decorated the room for her.

It was with mixed emotions that she had said her good-byes to her parents. She had missed them. She loved them. But, after years of being alone, they couldn't understand that she didn't want to spend every minute out with people. She needed to do things at her own pace. More on the outskirts and build her way in.

And as much as she appreciated Emily's hospitality, Rae knew the accommodations they had made for her. The pack hang out and meals were put on hold to give her space.

So, there she stood. In her own room. Finally.

Sam and Emily could return to their normal schedules without her. Rae wouldn't feel like she was intruding so much. Her parents could call, but not smother her. Yet, she still had the freedom to move and go places.

One more deep breath as she looked around at what her mother had done.

The walls were painted a soft turquoise kind of color. Not a bright blue-green, but a darker color in a soft shade. It reminded her of the sea on a clear day. The bed was covered with a darker teal set of sheets with pillows and blankets in a modern pattern of black, grey, teal and the softer blue that matched the walls. The curtains were grey. The furniture black.

It was perfect.

Rae had asked for nothing on the walls, but a collection of stainless steel magnet boards framed in black. Two over her bed and one over the desk. They were a blank canvas for her to hang anything she wanted on.

One morning, Rae had found some paper and pencils that Claire had left behind and she started sketching. Sam had been shocked. He hadn't realized that Rae had drawn so many of the wolf pictures around Craig's home. She shook her head when he apologized for not saving them. They were sketches of Craig. She didn't want those pictures. She had made them to work through some of her fears. Of course, she gave them to Craig. It fed his ego to have the small gifts. It helped him calm down for a few days.

Yet, as she looked at the blank walls, Rae was itching to start sketching again. Perhaps get into other forms of art.

"Wow, I can't believe you made my old black furniture look so modern and girly." Quil chuckled.

"Just a coat of paint, new bedding and curtains." Rae smiled.

He winked at her.

"You sure you will be alright alone?" He asked.

Rae rolled her eyes at him for that question. It didn't even deserve an answer.

"Okay, I get it. I gotta run in for work. I am already late. But, you have your new cell phone now. Your parents numbers, Gramps, Billy, Sue and the whole pack are already entered in there. If you have any problems..."

"I got it, Deputy Ateara. I am grateful that Sheriff Call has been so lenient with you this last week and a half. But, go. I don't want to disrupt anything else." She still couldn't believe that her cousin really was Tribal Police. The punk kid who couldn't take anything seriously. Geeze.

"And I am picking Claire up after school and taking her home. So, if you need company, she can come with me to hang out."

One hand landed on her hip as she tilted her head. "Porcupine. I only need one father. And if I needed a second, I think Gramps would beat you to it. Now go."

He dropped his head and kissed her temple before leaving the house.

* * *

The day passed quietly.

Rae sat on one of her grandfathers camp chairs on the porch as she sketched.

"Would you like some lunch Raelynn?" Her grandfather asked.

Her head snapped up. "What time is it? I'm sorry Gramps, I should be making you lunch."

She dropped her pad and papers into the chair.

"I am not an invalid yet, child. I can darn well make us both sandwiches." He grumbled.

"Yes, I know you can. But, you are letting me stay here. The least I can do is help with the cooking and cleaning."

Quil Ateara smiled at the woman in front of him. "And I appreciate your help. But, I am more than happy to give you a place to live. Just seeing you alive and well, that does wonders for my tired old heart."

With a slight nod of her head she hugged the older man. She knew it had hurt him a lot when his wife of fifty two years had lost her battle with cancer. Then, Raelynn had disappeared. More pain when his son and daughter-in-law had died in a crash. Her family had suffered so much in such a short amount of time.

A quick kiss on the cheek and she moved to the kitchen to make sandwiches from the left over chicken from the night before. "Just sit and let me do this. You can make lunch tomorrow."

He chuckled. "Stubborn. Like your mother." She smiled.

"Hey Gramps, can I ask a question?"

"You just did."

She rolled her eyes. "Anyway. What I remember of the stories, imprinting was supposed to be rare." He nodded. "So, I get imprinted on twice and it seems most of the pack has imprints. How come?"

He took a deep breath before he answered. "Well, I think that we have Samuel Uley to thank for that. After the drama between him and Miss Clearwater, none of the boys wanted to hurt another girl like she was hurt. Even Miss Clearwater does not date for fear of hurting someone that way. So, none of them took relationships seriously. Either avoiding relationships or setting up rules and walls. That does not help the next generation come along with strong genes and loving parents that raise them together. So, most of us Elders think that the ancestors kind of forced the issue. They are girls that the wolves were always meant to be with anyway. It just shook them out of their fears enough to face their greatest strengths."

"How can I be a strength to two wolves?"

"You heard about Craig Littlesea, you knew him. And in talking to his mother, I don't think he would have functioned as well as he did without his medications without you in his life. As for young Brady Fuller, you have always been his strength. You have been his friend. And in a life, like his, where his immediate family is unaware of what he is or does, having close friends who do know means everything. Collin and Brady are the youngest of the group. They are apart of it. Respected. Yet, there is still a disconnect. They are not especially close to the other members of the pack, except Phyrianna Uley and Mr. Clearwater's imprint, Karen Beckett."

"How do you always make me feel better?"

"It's a grandfather thing." He nodded with stoic sincerity. That cracked her shell and she laughed.

* * *

"What are you doing Brady?" Quil asked the kid as he walked into the Police Station. "I thought that once Rae's parents were gone, you would be hovering over at Gramps house."

Brady blushed. "I need to get a job. So, I have spent all morning applying everywhere. This is another stop on the route."

Sheriff Call over heard the conversation. "A job huh?"

Brady nodded.

"This have anything to do with the Fisher girl?"

The young wolf blushed again.

The Sheriff nodded. As part of the Tribal Council, he knew the whole story. He was there the night of the pack meeting and saw how quickly the kid moved to comfort his imprint. It reminded him a lot of his step-son, Embry, when he imprinted on Phyre. Raelynn Fisher didn't have the anger issues that Phyre had at the beginning. But, she did have her issues. She needed safety, security, stability. The young man was making a smart move to look for a job.

"You have good timing kid. Our early morning dispatch person just asked for transfer of shifts. His wife is seven months pregnant and having a rough ride with it. He wants to be there to help with the morning sickness and doctors appointments. Or some such." The Sheriff shrugged. "Anyway, I am assuming you can answer phone calls?"

Brady nodded his eyes wide. "Yes sir."

"Good. You are too young to really apply to be a Deputy yet. Gotta get a few years of adulthood under your belt first. I made Quil and Jared wait until they were twenty one before they could be on their own. So they didn't have to worry about the bar calls and parties. But, dispatch will teach you a few things. You can start next Monday."

The smile across Brady's face was priceless. "Thank you Sheriff Call. Thank you so much!"

* * *

"Thought I would see you here" Leah said as she walked up to Old Quil's house.

Rae looked up from her sketching and smiled.

Leah sat on the top step of the stairs that lead to the porch. "Sorry I wasn't around as much lately. Sam had us taking extra shifts for not being on patrols for a few days."

"I heard." Rae scowled. "I understand that it was to give the guys who had run so hard for those days a break. But seriously? You weren't avoiding patrols, you were watching after me and Emily and Claire... Like Sam had asked you to."

Leah knew she liked the girl. That just guaranteed it.

Rae still wasn't a big fan of Sam. He was the closest that Rae had seen to any of the wolves phasing in front of her since she got there. And Rae had said that he was a lot like Craig. Friendly, but used to getting his way. It set her on guard. So, the girl was quick to notice the injustices that happened on occasion.

As much as Rae appreciated Sam and Emily's hospitality and could see both sides of the drama between them and the she-wolf. Rae definitely understood Leah's discomfort and anger. It was nice to see that Leah was taking the effort to reach out to her.

"You know, I still haven't met Anna yet." Rae admitted. Anna had become Leah's best friend. Another imprint with a tragic past. However, she worked full time at the library in Forks and had a toddler at home. So, she was not out often. And Rae had been so busy with her parents that she pulled away from meeting too many new people once she had time alone.

Rae had noticed the friendships that formed between the women. Emily and Kim, Jared's very pregnant imprint, were very close. Kim had come to the house a few times, though Rae barely got to talk to her as her mother constantly whisked her away for more shopping. Then, there was Phyre and Karen who were super close. And Leah and Anna. They all intermingled and got along. Well, the tension between Leah and Emily not with standing. But, there were clearly clusters of best friends. The only exceptions were Claire and Renesme. Rae hadn't met Renesme yet. And Claire just loved everyone.

Leah smiled. "You will. Don't worry. She asked if you wanted to join us for Saturday kickboxing and shopping."

Teeth chewed at Realynn's lip. "I have never done anything like Martial Arts before."

"You would be surprised at how much it helps. It pushes your body, releases the tension, helps you get your frustrations out on something in a healthy way. You learn how to focus and push out the negative thoughts and memories. But, it also teaches you to be able to defend yourself, there is pride and strength in that." Leah paused. "Even Kim and Emily have gotten into it. Of course they can't with the pregnancies."

"Pregnancies? I knew Kim was pregnant. She couldn't hide that to save her life. But, Emily?"

Leah shrugged. It was a sensitive subject. "Yeah. Just found out right before you got here. Guess things got distracting or something."

Rae gave Leah a sad smile. "You alright?"

"You and Anna. The only ones who asked me that." A shake moved through Leah. It reminded Rae of a dog shaking off water or mud. "Well, it is what it is. Half the point of imprints was to have babies, spread the genes and all that shit. So, it was bound to happen."

"That doesn't make it hurt less." Rae said as she moved to sit next to her new friend.

A surprised gaze slid toward the girl. "I'm getting there. Slowly. But, I'm getting there." She nudged Rae slightly. "What about you? Seems you got pretty comfortable with Brady and Collin rather quickly."

Raelynn blushed. "It's easy to forget they are wolves. To pretend that we are all still friends and nothing changed but growing up."

"But, they are wolves. We all are. You can't really forget that. We are not like Craig. But, we are what we are. And it is not fair to Brady to give him hope if you can't accept all of him. Even if all you want is friendship."

Black hair bounced as the girl nodded. "I know. I just don't know how to face this. I mean, I can't really talk to a therapist about this particular issue. And I still have nightmares of Craig chasing me in his wolf form, mixed in with the pain of his death."

The she-wolf reached over to look at the sketches in Rae's hands. The one on top was an incredible picture of Claire playing with flowers.

"Sam said you drew a lot of wolf pictures of Craig."

Rae nodded. "I was trying to get the images out of my nightmares. Face the fears."

"Did it help?"

She shrugged. "Yeah. Until I turned eighteen. After the wedding, things were different. The nightmares came back."

"Then talk to Brady and Quil. Maybe the best way to face this is to meet a wolf that you trust before they turn wolf."

"I'm not ready."

"I'm not pushing." Leah glanced down the road to see Brady walking toward them. "But, think about joining us on Saturdays. We can make room for you. You don't have to take the class, you can just watch and get a feel for it. Think of it as a girls day out."

Rae nodded. "I think I would like that."

Leah smiled. "Good. Be at Anna's house at nine Saturday morning." She stood up. "Hell, with our growing numbers, I wonder if we could get one of the instructors to have a class here. That would make it easier." The wolf shrugged and said her good-byes as she left.

Brady bounced up as he watched his pack mate leave. "Did she leave because of me?"

Rae chuckled. "No. Why are you so happy?"


	13. Chapter 13

Saturday morning, Brady made his way to Old Quil's house.

He tried to meet with Raelynn every morning for breakfast. It was a quiet time to just talk before other people started to call or show up. He wanted to enjoy it before his new job got in the way.

Just as he walked up, Old Quil opened the door and chuckled. "I was just going to walk out and get the paper. Would you mind?"

Brady smiled and gathered the rez paper for Elder. It wasn't big, more of a newsletter that went out once a week, but being an Elder, Brady supposed that Quil would want to keep up with the rez news that was being spread.

"Rae isn't up yet."

"Still having her nightmares?" Brady asked.

The older man nodded solemnly. "She is quiet enough that she doesn't bother me. But, when I am up before her, I do hear."

The conversation was interrupted as Rae screamed out. Brady rushed to her room and pulled her into his arms. "It's okay Raelynn. You are safe." His mumbled voice soft as he repeated words of comfort.

Her eyes slowly opened. "Brady?"

"Yeah. I'm here."

She hugged him tighter until she calmed down.

"What was the dream this time?"

Rae buried her face into his neck. She didn't want to answer.

"Raelynn." He lifted her chin to look at him. "You can tell me anything."

"It's not right to talk to you about this Brady. You imprinted on me. I know that means that you want a relationship eventually. But, I am so broken. Because of another man."

He growled slightly and she jumped. "Raelynn Fisher. Let's get one thing clear right now. You are my friend. You have always been my friend. And I hope that you will always be my friend. Anything more than that is something that never needs to happen and if it does, it could be years away. I am not thinking about that. I just want to be here for you. As a friend. If you are upset, I want to help. Even if it is talking about Craig. If it helps, I can tell you about the stupid girls I dated while you were gone."

Rae punched him lightly in the shoulder. "No. That definitely would not help." But, she giggled then stopped. "Wait. How many girls?" She didn't really like the sound of that. She figured he dated a little. Come on, he was tall, and gorgeous like all of the wolves were. He would have to be supremely socially awkward to not land a single girlfriend in high school. That was something that Brady was not. Still, she did't like to hear that he had dated many girls.

Brady winked at her. "Not one was ever serious. But, I will be honest about my past if you really want to know. All you have to do is ask. And I would like it if you be honest with me. No matter how much you think it will hurt me, I would rather you have someone to talk to."

She settled back in to his embrace. "It was a memory of my wedding night."

Air pulled into his chest once his breathing started again. "Rae, I am so sorry that memory is a nightmare for you. No woman should have such experiences." He had read through all of her journals as he rode back to La Push with Quil and Sam. He read what she wrote about that night.

He meant what he said about only wanting to be friends. He loved her. With all of his heart. But, Brady couldn't imagine crossing physical lines with Rae. Not after what she had been through. Hell, he was shocked that they had even been able to re-build some of their friendship so quickly.

* * *

How did Rae end up in crazy situations?

Seriously.

Squished between Karen and Phyre with Leah and Anna up front as they drove to Port Angeles. Rae was nearly out of breath from laughing.

Karen had been recounting some screwed up date between her and Seth as Leah moaned about not wanting to hear those things about her baby brother.

"I didn't even see that one in the pack mind! I don't want to know!" Leah whined. "God! My poor mom!"

Karen only giggled as she was beet red.

"That can't be true. Seth is so innocent looking and sweet." Rae was blushing as she heard the girls story.

Karen shrugged. "We didn't mean to break the kitchen table."

"Or land in the birthday cake you had made for Sue." Phyre added.

Anna shook her head. "I could just imagine Sue's face walking in on her son wearing his birthday suit, while her birthday cake was all over the two of you. What a birthday surprise. Priceless."

Another roar of laughter echoed off of the car walls while Leah cringed.

It was official. Rae felt like she lived in some teen drama on the CW.

The car pulled up to a Martial Arts studio as Phyre asked just how long it took Karen to get icing out of places that it really shouldn't have been.

"Ewww." Rae shuddered. "Seriously, scarred for life now."

"Oh, you get used to it, everyone has their stories." Karen defended. "Kim and Jared are practically exhibitionists when they get in their bubble and forget the world can see them. Emily and Sam have been caught more than once in the kitchen. And that's not even touching Phyre and Embry."

"Embry seems so quiet and laid back." Rae muttered.

Phyre giggled. "Most of the time, he is calm and easy going because he really doesn't care what everyone else is fighting about. Until he he has something he wants to say or do. Then, he has no problem making his opinion known. When it comes to me... you can guess he is a bit more forward."

The girls all stopped and looked around.

"Uh, this is a lot of cars for this place." Leah looked around just as women started pouring out of the studio. The she-wolf raised a brow. "You all were in the beginner's class this morning?" She asked one of the girls walking past.

The woman looked to be in her early twenties and blonde, plastered with a huge smile. "Oh yeah. The new instructor makes the exercise a lot more enjoyable."

"Seriously." Another girl giggled. "Those army guys are so yummy!"

The La Push girls all looked at each other. They had been going there for a couple of years. They knew the staff well. And the owner was former Army. But, he had been there for long enough that he wouldn't have been drawing that kind of a female crowd randomly. The other instructors were decent enough guys. Not that there was any flirting going on. But, they weren't bad looking. But, none of them were Army. So... who is the new guy?

They all walked through the doors and signed in. The receptionist put a visitor badge on Rae since she wasn't taking the class and hadn't signed the waivers. She was limited to the edges of the studio, main hall and restrooms.

"So, what is with the groupies?" Leah questioned the girl behind the desk, Stacy.

She rolled her eyes. "They are all ga-ga over the new instructor. Really nice guy. And good looking. But, a man like that doesn't need the to have his ego stroked by arm candy. Give it a month and they will all give up. Good for the budget around here though."

"Aw Stacy. Are you a little jealous?" The girl stared at Leah blankly. Leah was just teasing. Stacy was the owner's wife and very faithful to her husband.

"Move it Clearwater."

It didn't take long for them to all settle into the studio and start taking off their shoes and tying their belts. Karate in the morning. Kickboxing in the afternoon. That was the current schedule.

Rae looked around as she saw others join. The class was larger than usual. It was a mixed group of men and women. They all acknowledged each other, but it was clear that the La Push girls kept mostly to themselves. Everyone sat down on the padded floor, spaced out and in rows, waiting for their instructor as they chatted.

Leah's phone went off, so she jumped up to turn it off. Noticing it was from work, she stepped out to answer it quickly.

Two men walked in wearing the traditional Karate uniform with black belts. One was an older man, perhaps around forty. He stood close to six foot even. He had short cut brown hair and bright blue eyes. His tanned skin showed some Mediterranean roots or something. Good looking for a middle age man, wearing a wedding ring. He must be Nick. The owner. The second man was around six foot two, in his mid to late twenties and very drool worthy. His black hair was cut very short to the scalp. Honey brown eyes stood out against his darker russet skin. He was obviously Native American. And his dimples added to his charm.

Rae could see why he gained the female groupies. Not that she was interested, just acknowledging the obvious.

"Alright, I guess word has gotten out about our new instructor. Everyone, this is Davis Marshall."

Leah walked back in and dropped her phone in her bag, then turned around to join the class. The moment she turned to face Nick and Davis, she froze.

"Oh, shit."

Davis stared at her for a moment as his polite smile widened into joy. "Leah Clearwater, is that you?"

Leah was so stunned that she didn't know what to do. So, she turned and headed to the restroom. Hoping to get her head wrapped around things as quickly as possible.

A very confused Davis looked like he wanted to follow her, but had a class to teach. He was torn.

Until he saw Anna stand up and follow her friend. "Sorry for the disruption. Please continue without us. We will be back." She said as she left the room.

Phyre and Karen immediately looked over to Rae, who appeared to be hyperventilating as quietly as she could.

Rae was happy for Leah. Or at least the potential that it held. The potential to truly move on from Sam and Emily. To find possible happiness of her own.

Yet, it still held painful memories. Watching that moment triggered her confusion and fears. So much had happened to her because of imprinting. How could Rae be imprinted on twice? Why couldn't she heal Craig and make him happy enough to find other options? Why did Brady imprint on her? He deserved better than her. He deserved a girl that wasn't so broken.

As the class stood up to start warm up exercises, Karen and Phyre quickly moved to help Rae calm down. She closed her eyes as she took deep breaths.

"Are you alright?" Rae looked up to see Davis in front of them.

She nodded quickly. "I am okay. I didn't mean to cause a problem." She answered quietly still trying to get her breathing under control.

He squatted down lower to her. "May I?" He asked as he reached for her hand. She quietly let him take her hand as he massaged her palms, helping her relax. "I recognize the signs of PTSD or panic attacks. I don't know what triggered it. But, you are safe here."

Her muscles relaxed and a single tear ran down her cheek. "Thank you."

"Happy to help another like me." He smiled.

"You have PTSD?"

He nodded. "Combat leaves its scars even when you walk out without a scratch."

"How long?"

"Eight years with the Army. Most of it overseas." He shrugged. "Do you want to talk about what happened? It looks like you came to check this out with your friends. But, if you were triggered, then maybe Martial Arts is not the right move for you yet."

Rae took a deep breath as she looked over to Phyre and Karen. "My trigger wasn't the class. It was you and Leah. Sorry."

He dropped his eyes. "I am not quite sure what happened. I hope she is alright."

"She will be." Phyre assured. "How do you know her?"

Davis sat down with the girls. "I grew up in La Push. Before I left for the Army, my best friend was Sam Uley. Sam and Leah dated for a while. I got to know Leah well. I expected them to get married. But, after I left, I got a letter from Sam, expecting it to be an invite. Instead it told me that they broke up and he was with someone named Emily. Eventually, I got an invite for their wedding, but timing sucked. I couldn't make it."

"Oh, that would have been interesting if you did." Karen mumbled. He tilted his head in confusion.

Phyre smiled. "Nothing. Don't sweat it. Things will all be just peachy."

* * *

It didn't take Anna long to find Leah.

Leah leaned against the bathroom counter with her arms crossed and no expression on her face. She didn't even look up at Anna as the girl walked toward her.

"You wanna talk?" Anna asked.

"Obviously not." Leah snapped.

Anna sighed. Leah really had been doing so much better. She rarely snapped unless it was at Sam. Just showed how emotional Leah really was. She hated showing her emotions to anyone. The bitchiness was a defense to hide the pain. When she calmed down and the pain was tolerable, so was she. Never really happy, but at least more easy going. Anna hated to see her friend in pain.

"Will you at least tell me how you know our new instructor? He seems to know you."

Leah shrugged. "He was Sam's best friend before he left to join the Army. A month later, Sam phased. You know the rest."

Anna didn't normally like too much physical contact from anyone other than Paul or her kids. Unless she initiated it. So, that is what she did. Her arms wrapped around her friend as she hugged her for support. Leah knew how much it meant and welcomed the affection. Anna's head rested on Leah's shoulder.

"You know, you can always look on the bright side with this one." Anna said. Leah glared at her friend. "Seriously. Just imagine Sam's reaction when you tell him that you imprinted on his best friend. He is going to blow. Serves him right too."

That got Leah to snort out a laugh that she tried not to let out. "He took my best friend. Then I get his? That is just so cosmically fucked up."

Anna shrugged. "I like Sam. Once I got used to him. And I do get the imprint thing. But, maybe it is the ancestors way of fixing the mistake of before. Maybe you should have been dating this Davis guy all along."

Leah blushed, trying to hide it by rolling her eyes.

"Oh no you don't Leah Clearwater. I know that look. Spill it." Anna moved away, her eyes wide.

The she-wolf dropped her head. "Before Davis left, he stopped by my house and asked to talk to me. He said that he didn't want to leave without being honest. He didn't want to risk never coming back and telling me that he had fallen in love with me." Her voice was so quiet by the end, Anna could barely hear her. But, hear, she did.

"Are you kidding me?"

"He kissed me Anna. And, I was so crazy about Sam that I pushed him away." She whined softly. "How could he forgive me or trust me after that?"


	14. Chapter 14

The drive back to La Push was quiet. Everyone gave Leah some space. Yet they all smiled and giggled as thought roved over the events of the day.

None of them really participated in the Karate class. Too much drama to address. Phyre and Karen only joined for the second half and we still distracted about watching Raelynn and keeping an eye out for Leah and Anna. After the class, they all went for lunch and compared notes of things that happened with Davis Marshall. However, the girls wouldn't let Leah skip out on kickboxing. So, after they did some window shopping, giving lunch time to settle before getting in a good workout, they returned to the studio.

This time, Rae could only sit on a chair right at the door of the kickboxing gym. The general Martial Arts studio was simple. A room with padded floors and benches across the back for the parents to watch during the kids classes. So, Rae could sit anywhere along the benches. Kickboxing, however, was an adult only room. Plus with the wider range of equipment, visitors were not allowed. Since the owner knew the girls and understood that Rae was thinking of taking the class herself, he allowed the chair at the door. Not in the room. Literally, outside the room with the door left open. She felt kind of stupid sitting there. But, she understood the rules.

It was incredible to watch the girls work out. They made up nearly half of the class, but they were impressive. Rae could see the confidence, the strength, the comfort with their own bodies. Even Anna wore tight pants and a sports tank that did not entirely cover her scars. She didn't hide them there. And Karen's self esteem issues were non-existent.

She and Rae had finally had some time while shopping to get to know one another. Rae was surprised at how much the woman had gone through. More so at how confident she seemed. Anna assured her that it took time. Lots of therapy. Knowing that she could fight and defend herself if needed. And the love of one very protective wolf. Yet, she still had her triggers and her bad days, they were far fewer than she had imagined would be possible in the beginning. It gave Rae hope. Perhaps one day, she could be so strong.

The most entertaining part of the whole day was watching Davis drool over Leah. Leah would start to blush and get frustrated with letting such a girly emotion show that she would grind her teeth and hit harder. Stare, blush, pound. Stare, blush pound. Half of the class had the dance on repeat. Until finally Davis made his way over to her. He was impressed with her strength and skill, but tried to explain a few things that could help minimize the impact on her body. Ways to get more power for less recoil.

Leah had been so uncomfortable with him that close that she couldn't focus on his words. So, he moved closer to adjust her stance. The moment his hands landed on her hips. She whimpered.

Holy, fucking cow! Leah Clearwater, actually showed a reaction other than anger. Publicly!

It was Davis's turn to blush.

Nick just chuckled. Apparently, Davis had explained that situation to his new boss over lunch. "Careful Marshall. We don't need a show. Keep things professional until you two leave." The man returned to helping other students. The whole class tried to keep their snickers quiet.

By then, both of them were red.

It took a little convincing after the class, but Davis got Leah to agree to a date. He was picking her up at seven. That night!

They barely had time to get home and get Leah cleaned up.

"So, is anyone going to ask the obvious question?" Karen asked. Everyone looked at her. "How long do we keep this a secret? Because, I totally want to run to Seth and tell him, but..."

Leah growled. "Don't you dare. Seth will get all over protective and grill the guy when he shows up. In fact, it would be best if you get Seth out of the house until we are gone." Then, the one word no one expected out of Leah's mouth. "Please."

"One night Leah. You know I am horrible at hiding things. So, you get one night. Then, I have to tell Seth." Karen whined.

"And you know I can't keep too many secrets in the pack mind for long Leah." Phyre admitted with a smirk. "Everyone will learn quickly. So, make tonight count before Sam finds out."

Rae leaned against Phyre. It had been a strange and wonderful day. She had friends. Real friends. Girl friends. It was so different from her friendship with Brady or Collin. And she liked it. The drama and all. It had been nice to get out without being smothered. And through it all, she almost forgot that two of them were wolves and the other two imprints. She knew. Especially with Leah's imprinting. But, she could see them as woman she had started to really trust.

* * *

No one was surprised to see Brady waiting on Old Quil's porch as they dropped Rae off.

Karen leaned over for a hug. "I'm glad to see you two talking at least."

Rae blushed as she climbed out and then hugged Phyre who had moved out to give her room.

Phyre winked at Brady. "You know that your two boys are counted among my closest friends. It was me, Karen, Brady and Collin in school last year. One of these days, we have to tell you the story of how Karen almost hooked up with Collin and Brady defended her from her ex at a party."

"I heard that." Brady grumbled.

"No shit Sherlock! Your a wolf. If you didn't hear it, I would be calling Dr. Cullen to have your head examined." Phyre snarked back with a subtle grin pulling at her lips.

Rae nodded. "Got it. Must ask about the party later."

Phyre ran over to ruffle Brady's hair before she climbed back into the car as Rae leaned into the door by Leah. "Yeah. Wolf hearing makes things awkward so... thanks for the interesting day. I expect smiles tomorrow." She paused. "From everyone." She hoped that got the point across without tipping Brady off.

Leah slightly growled then winked.

The car pulled away as Rae faced Brady.

"So? How was your day in Port Angeles?" He asked with a bit of a cocky smirk that Rae wasn't sure she liked.

"Fine."

His eyebrows raised. "Just fine?"

"What are you trying to dig for Brady?"

The girls were obviously hiding something. But, mostly he had been worried about Raelynn. He missed her. He hoped she missed him even just a little. But, he wouldn't push it. He stood there quietly, trying to think of what he really wanted to ask that wouldn't cross any lines. His cocky smirk gone.

Rae watched him. So much about Brady had changed in the time that she was gone. Yet, so much about him remained the same. He had always had his moments of insecurities around her. When she was younger, she thought that maybe he wondered why he was spending so much time with a girl. As though, he thought that he shouldn't. As she got old enough to form a crush on him. She hoped it was because he felt the same way as her. But, she wouldn't do anything to push that button. She was too scared of ruining their friendship. She loved Brady and Collin too much to risk that friendship. Standing there, awkwardly in front of her, she knew it was his battle between the feelings of the imprinted wolf and not knowing what would be the right thing to say. Craig did something similar when he didn't know how to say certain things.

Slowly Rae walked up and hugged the boy. Words didn't need to be said. Not until he was ready.

His arms tightened more around her. "I missed you." He whispered.

She looked up at him. "I still don't know what my life is turning into. I am just now making friends and facing some of my fears, guilt and grief. I only got my own room a few days ago. I have to find a job and start studying to get my GED. Things are still so unstable. And I am terrified of what happens when I see the wolves." His hands moved to brush through her hair soothingly. "Trust is the hardest thing to rebuild. Especially with the instability. But, seeing you every day. Seeing the concern in your eyes. Feeling the warmth of you, helping to push away the cold that I felt inside for so long. It helps Brady. Please be patient and don't give up on me."

His lips brushed against the top of her head. "I am not going anywhere. Not because of the imprint. But, because you asked. My friend asked for something important. And I will do everything possible to live up to that."

"When do you have patrols?" She asked.

"I have to start in an hour."

"Are you off tomorrow? During the day?"

He nodded.

She smiled. "Can we have a day? You, me and Collin. Like old times?" He chuckled. It wasn't like she had to ask. "Oh. And I expect you to be here at five in the morning Monday."

"That is too early Rae."

She pulled back and glared at him. "Your first day of work. You are going to have a good breakfast. I insist. And if I am that tired, I can go back to bed after you leave."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

"So, spending a day with just you and Collin involves going to Sam and Emily's for breakfast?" Raelynn scowled at Brady as they walked toward the Uley home.

Brady shrugged. "It's supposed to be clear all morning, so Collin and I thought that it would be nice to take a picnic down to the beach along with some balls and your sketch pads. Then we can watch movies or play video games when the rain starts."

"And that requires Sam and Emily why?"

"Collin asked Emily to pack the picnic since neither of us boys know how to cook all that well. And this is supposed to be a relaxing day for you."

Rae stopped and put her hands on her hips. "So, you make Emily work. That's not fair."

"Does it help that we paid her for it?"

With a sigh, she relented.

"So, we can eat breakfast with the pack, then head out after that. Just us half-pint."

"Half-pint?"

That cocky grin was back. "Yup. You are not as tall as us any more pip-squeak."

Her face twisted in frustrated indignation. Eyes narrowed in a way that promised pain to follow if he continued.

"Just be happy we are not calling you Pippi Longstocking anymore." Brady was having way too much fun getting her frustrated. She was so fucking cute when she was frustrated. But, more than that, he liked stirring up any emotion. Except the negative ones. She hadn't gone all numb and emotionless since the funeral. And he wanted to make sure that continued.

Rae stared at him for a moment then burst through the door of the Uley home. "Emily! Brady doesn't get any breakfast. Not one piece of bacon."

Jake, Quil, Sam and Claire all looked up.

"Uh, oh. Somebody's in trouble." Claire sang as her feet swung under the chair.

Brady dropped his head. "It was worth it though." He mumbled.

Quil shook his head. "Pissing off your imprint to the point of not getting bacon is never worth it." He hugged Rae as she worked her way around to give him a hug. "What he do?"

She growled. "Jokes about being shorter than him. Like any girl could be the same height or taller. At least not on this reservation." Then she went into the kitchen as Brady stole a piece of bacon from Jake's plate before Jake could stop him.

"Still think it is worth it?" Sam asked.

Brady shook his head. "She is not really angry. Just irritated. And she could use a good teasing. Anything is better than that quiet numbness she fell into when she first got here."

Quil let out a long breath. "For that, you get my bacon." He looked down at Claire. "Please Claire-bear. No tattling." She smiled at him before pretending to zip her lips shut.

Sam shook his head. He understood the point. But, that boy was playing with fire. He stood up to go check on Emily and Rae. Before he left, he pushed his plate of eggs and potatoes to the kid. At least he was doing it with good intentions.

Shortly after Sam left the room, Collin arrived. He said his hellos and made his way into the kitchen to get a plate of food.

"Morning Rae." He greeted.

"Hey Collin. You really have all day to spend with us?"

He smiled. "Yeah. Mom even threatened to kick me out of the house if I didn't find something to do. I guess she needs a little space for a bit." He shrugged trying to hide his grief behind it. He hadn't seen his brother in years. But, to not just lose him, but lose the image that Collin had of the man. Collin had wanted to get into doing the Hot Shot thing himself after they all stopped phasing.

"Hopefully, we can cheer each other up a little."

"I hope so."

Emily handed him a plate full of food. Rae followed him out to the table where Brady had already finished off the donated breakfast and returned Sam's plate to his spot. Rae looked at the empty plate as she took Sam's seat.

"Brady, you aren't fooling anyone. I know Sam and Quil fed you. Go get another plate."

Brady jumped up to get more food.

"You in the dog house?" Collin asked him as he rushed to the food.

Quil chuckled. "Just teasing."

Once Brady sat down Collin leaned over. "Did you tell him?"

Brady quickly kicked his friend. Rae watched the two carefully. What secret where they keeping?

"Tell who? What?" Sam questioned as he leaned against the doorway.

"Nothing." Both boys muttered. Like that wasn't at all suspicious.

Sam watched them with a glare that could have killed puppies. Yet, he didn't ask again.

Rae had gotten a little used to the way the wolf pack ate. But, she had never seen those boys eat that fast and rush to leave the house. The second Emily walked out with the picnic basket, Collin thanked her for it and ushered Rae out the door.

"Dude, what in the hell is wrong with you?" Brady asked. He didn't want Rae anywhere near there when that conversation happened.

"Hey boys, I am going on patrol. Anything, I should know?" Sam asked from the door.

"Nothing." They both said at the same time.

"Collin?" Sam asked pointedly.

Brady looked at his friend and back at Rae pointedly. "Please man. Not here. Not now."

Rae was confused about everything going on and it was making her very uneasy. She wasn't sure if she should run, hide in the house, or hold on to Brady. But, the panic in Brady's eyes told her that she couldn't just ignore it.

"What is going on?" Sam growled.

The panic in Brady spiked as he felt Rae flinch. "Sam. Please. Not with Rae here." He was pulling Rae behind him.

Jake and Quil worked their way out the door as Sam moved forward on Collin.

"Sam. Give Rae a chance to get into the house before you go all alpha." Jake sighed.

The looks on their faces proved that it was something they really didn't want to tell Sam. And that just made him more narrow minded. He lost sight of Rae or her fears. What in the hell could be so bad that they wouldn't tell him right away and were too nervous to say something.

"Collin. You are ordered to tell me what it is that you are hiding."

Collin whined as he tried to fight the command long enough for Brady to turn and scoop Rae up and get her out of the way. Sam was too close to the door to head there. So, Brady tried to run to the back of the house. He didn't make it before Collin fell to the power of the alpha order.

"Leah was on a date last night with some guy."

Sam snarled and phased, resulting in the terrified screams of Raelynn.


	15. Chapter 15

The black wolf lunged for the younger brown wolf. Quil and Jake quickly phased to try to pull Sam away from killing the messenger. It wasn't Collin's fault that Leah went on a date.

Everyone understood Sam's emotions. Living years as a pack, sharing a pack mind, knowing his thoughts and feelings. They knew.

Sam imprinted on Emily. And he tried to fight it. He tried to ignore it for Leah Clearwater. He loved her. Eventually, he failed and shattered her heart. But, his love didn't just go away because of the power of that imprint. Over the years, that love diminished as his love for Emily grew. Sam still loved her, but the love had changed. It wasn't a romantic love. But, still the love of someone very close. Friends, family, pack. Something still strong and close. And that love, mixed with the never ending guilt for hurting someone he loved so much, for being a large part of the reason to see her change and become so angry and defensive. That combination made him extremely protective of Leah.

In the beginning, he was unreasonable. Not that it had relaxed much.

It wasn't really fair for Leah. Sam made it impossible for female wolf to even date again. Not that Leah really had wanted to try before now. But, it wasn't fair to keep her from trying to find someone to help her move on, to find happiness. But, Sam couldn't get over his fears. After he hurt her so badly, he was terrified that she would get hurt again. He didn't want to see her hurt again. He wanted her to be happy. Yet, he knew that if she was hurt again, she wouldn't just put up defenses, she would shatter completely.

The pack had more or less quietly stood on the sidelines. They couldn't force Sam to calm down. They knew it would take time and Leah pushing. However, after Leah had been hurt so badly, she didn't want to risk doing the same thing to someone else that Sam had done to her. So, she never pushed the issue. She didn't want to date someone else just to imprint later. So, they all stayed out of it. As long as Leah chose not to date, there was no point in anyone else pushing Sam to let her.

Now that she had made that choice, they were going to make sure Sam didn't screw it up out of his fears. They would back their pack sister.

Jake would fight for her more than anyone. Well, except Seth, as her brother, he was the most protective of Leah. As for Jake... when he had defied Sam and left the pack, Seth and Leah had joined him. Seth out of deep friendship and respect. Leah out of protection for her brother, but also as a chance to escape the constant reminders of Sam. It was hard for her living as a wolf where he was her alpha. Constantly connecting to his emotions, thoughts, memories. Not only his guilt and love for her, but the love and memories of Emily. Leah had her escape from that hell. But, Jake worked to fuse the pack back together. And it was Leah who suffered for it. As a result, Jacob Black would not allow Sam to screw up her chances to move on. He was also protective of the woman in a very different way than Sam.

"Sam!" Jake yelled through the pack mind. "You have to calm down. I don't want to challenge you for alpha. You know that. But, you can't hurt Collin over this. And you can't interfere with Leah's choice."

Sam wan't listening. He was blinded to his rage and fear.

Jake tackled the alpha, trying to shake him loose without trying to defeated him. Defeating the alpha would make Jake the alpha and that was something they had been trying to avoid. For the sake of everyone.

With another jump, Jake's teeth grabbed onto Sam's neck and he pulled until Sam started to move off of Collin and threw his focus on Jake.

"Sam, snap out of it man!" Quil was screaming. "Fucking hell Sam, you attacked Collin! He has been through enough the past week or so. And you did it in front of Raelynn!"

Quil was furious that his alpha had lost it in front of his fragile cousin.

"Raelynn?" Sam questioned. He looked around, starting to crawl out of the narrow minded focus.

"We told you." Collin whimpered. "Brady begged you not to do this in front of her. You wouldn't listen." The wolf was injured, but he was already healing. He was more concerned for his friend and what would happen when Sam saw Leah.

Sam immediately phased back into human. The panic and quilt all over his face.

Yet, the true damage had already been done.

* * *

Raelynn was fighting against Brady in the back of the house as she was in a full blown panic attack.

Brady didn't want to hurt her and sure as hell didn't want her to feel that she was trapped. Worse, he was so angry with Sam, that his wolf was clawing to get out and attack Sam for scaring his imprint so badly. But, it made him tremble in holding in the wolf. Something that he knew would make Rae more scared. So, he set her down and stepped away, calling for Emily. Rae needed someone with her. But, as much as it broke his heart, he knew it couldn't be a wolf to help her at the moment.

He looked away only for a moment. Just enough to call for Emily and see the back door start to open.

But, in that brief few seconds, he caught the last scent that he wanted to smell in the air at that moment. Vampire.

His eyes snapped down to where Rae stood, but she was gone. Shit!

He looked around frantically just in time to see her run into the woods. Fuck, fuck, double fuck!

Without another choice, Brady quickly phased. He connected to Quil, Jake and Collin. Sam had just phased out.

"Sonofabitch! Rae just took off into the woods and I smell one of those fucking leeches we have been chasing the last few weeks." Brady called out. Without another thought for the others, he took off as fast as he could to find his imprint before the vamp did.

Rae hadn't had time to run far. The wolf was a lot faster than a human. Yet, the second that Brady made it into the trees, the scent of Rae and the vampire collided and intermingled. He let out a pained howl as the others caught up. Including Sam. Someone must have let him know.

There was no room for the anger at Sam. They had to get Raelynn back. And quickly. Sam was the alpha. So, he took charge and they all followed orders without hesitation. That is what they were. A pack. First and foremost. Arguing would only waste the precious time that they didn't have.

Tearing their way through the trees, they followed the scent. Brady growled when the second scent merged with the other. The only thing that gave him hope was that they were still on the move. They hadn't had time to try to hurt Rae yet. The five wolves pushed themselves as they got closer to the vampires. They could see the blurs of pale skin and curly blonde hair.

Before they knew it, they approached a set of cliffs on the other side of the reservation. The vampires were cornered. That only made them more dangerous.

The male vamp held Rae close to him. His arm around her waist as her legs dangled off of the ground and she tried to kick him. Not that she could do much against the cold marble body of a vampire. His hand cupped her face to make her look at the wolves. She sobbed and fought against the leech. Her eyes were wide as she focused on the black wolf she feared the most.

"These are the animals you chose to associate with?" He asked. His accent thick from some other country. "Do you see just how dangerous they are? You should come with us little one? We could protect you from such dangers."

Brady trembled. The leech was playing into her fears, trying to convince her to choose them over him. "Please no. Please Rae, don't be fooled by that." He begged in his mind.

"Sister? Care for a swim?" He looked at the female with him. She smirked and jumped off of the cliff before anyone could moved.

Rae continued to fight. Despite his strength and speed, the vamp wouldn't be able to swim with her fighting him so much. He raised a brow as a cocky smirk slid across his lips. "It's me or the girl. You can't have both." Then he tossed Rae behind him, over the cliff.

Brady stopped breathing. He watched Rae's face contort into sheer terror, ten times stronger than she showed before, as she screamed, falling from the cliff. He didn't even notice that the vampire turned around and jumped himself. Brady raced to the edge.

He couldn't see her. Fuck! Where was she? His legs collapsed under him.

"I can hear her breathing. I can still smell her." Quil nudged him. "I don't see her, but she is there and alive."

"She must be in the rocks somewhere. We will have to get some rope and send someone down to pull her out." Sam said.

That broke Brady. It was his fault. It was all Sam's fault. Brady lunged at his alpha. "She is hurt because of you! Because you let your own fears take priority over everything else. Over Leah's happiness. Over Rae's safety. Over everything!"

Sam let Brady get his anger out. He knew that it was his fault. Rae's fears should have been enough to keep him in line. At least enough to get her inside the house first. However, as much as Brady needed to vent, as much as Sam deserved it, they didn't have the time to really focus on fighting. So, once Sam over powered Brady and pushed him to the ground, Sam stared at the young wolf. "I am sorry Brady. I swear it. And I know I deserve your anger. But, right now, we need to work to get to Raelynn. Please. Stay with her here. Talk to her if she can talk. The rest of us will go and get ropes so that we can get down to her."

"I will wait with Brady." Collin said. He didn't want to leave his friend alone when he was so distraught. Collin was worried about Rae as well, but leaving Brady alone at that moment would not be a good idea.

Sam agreed. Then, he, Jake and Quil ran back toward Sam's house to gather a bunch of ropes. They worked out a plan to reach Rae as they ran. Though, they debated who to send down. Brady was so emotional, they weren't sure if he was the best choice. Not that they expected Brady to willingly let anyone else down. And after Raelynn's panic as seeing Sam change, they weren't sure she would really be alright with any of them. That was assuming she was conscious. But, they wouldn't know until they got to her.

They ran up to the house, not noticing the strange car in the driveway. They were too focused on their mission. Until Leah burst through the front door.

"What in the fucking hell did you do Sam?" Leah yelled.

Sam's earlier fears and anger resurfaced as he turned to her. Jake and Quil quickly moved between the two. Still in wolf form.

"Tell me! What did you do to Rae? That girl has been through enough without you going all over protective gorilla man."

Sam phased back to human. Still naked and he didn't care. They were all wolves. "Why didn't you tell me you were starting to date Leah?" He yelled back.

"Because, oh mighty alpha dick, it was none of your business yet. I deserved to have one fucking night to see where things could go before it became anyone else's concern. One night!"

He sighed. He had really screwed everything up. "Leah, I just don't want you to get hurt again. That's all. I wan't you to be happy. I really do. I want you to find love with someone that can make you smile again. I am just terrified that we will be left to pick up the pieces if it doesn't work out."

"Who says that it wouldn't work out?" Davis walked out the door and stared at his former best friend.

Jake and Quil froze. Who in the hell was the new guy looking at them as wolves.

"Davis?" Sam was confused. The man shrugged.

Leah growled. "Damn it Sam. Yes, there is a chance that I could still get hurt. But, if you would have calmed down and stayed out of my business, you would have found out. I imprinted. We came here today to tell you. Only to find out that you already blew up and sent Rae into a panic attack." Leah looked around. "Where is she?"

Sam dropped his head. "That is why I am headed to the shed. She ran off and got herself grabbed by a couple of leeches."

Emily gasped and Leah growled.

He shook his head. "They dropped her and ran off. But, she is down a cliff. We can't see her or get to her. We can only smell that she is there. And hurt. But, still alive. Brady and Collin are still there. We came for some rope to try to get down to her."

"I can help." Davis offered.

Sam glared at him.

The look that Davis gave Sam could have leveled half the forest. "Leah and I spent all night talking. Honestly. I know what happened between you two. I also know about what Rae has been through. More importantly, I was in the Army for eight years. Rappelling is something I am very good at. And I am not a wolf to trigger her PTSD. I was able to get her to calm down yesterday at the gym. So, I am probably your best shot of getting to her and getting her out without more panic."

"You two imprinted at the gym?" Sam questioned. Then he shook his head. "Never mind. Not important right now. Let me grab the ropes. Jake can you carry Davis? Leah is small enough I am not sure she can carry his weight that far without it slowing her down." Jake nodded.

Leah explained a few quick things and then started stripping to phase. Sam stopped what he was doing to watch Davis as he blushed and turned away. It tugged a little at the corner of Sam's lips. He wasn't ready to really face that relationship yet. They had too much to do. But, knowing that it was an imprinting. With someone that Sam had always counted as a friend and a good man, helped. To see Davis give Leah the privacy and respect that she deserved helped more.

Sam looked up to Emily who smiled sweetly at him. The only one not angry at him that day. Then she looked between Davis and Leah as her wolf nudged at his arm. The man looked at her with wonder and ran his fingers through her fur. Emily looked back at Sam and mouthed words to him. "This is very good." He nodded. With another smile, he returned to what needed to be done.

Once he had all of the ropes slung around Quil's neck, Sam phased. What was three wolves had become four wolves and a human. They all hoped it was enough to save Rae.


	16. Chapter 16

As they ran, Sam couldn't stop the curiosity. "So... Davis?" He questioned Leah. "And you told him already?"

Leah rolled her eyes. "Yes. Davis. And I didn't really have a choice in telling him. I knew that once you found out, you would flip and I wanted to make sure he was prepared if you wolfed out in front of him."

"Davis is a good man." Sam finally said quietly.

"Yeah. I know."

Jake and Quil stayed as quiet as they could. No point in poking the bear... err, wolf.

"I didn't know he was home yet. We wrote every few months. I knew he was debating if he wanted to come back to La Push when he left the Army." Sam's wandered a bit.

Leah took a breath. "His grandfather broke is hip recently."

"I heard about that. I like old man Marshall. Nice guy. Gramps goes over to check on him and play cards a couple times a week." Quil rambled briefly before he stopped himself. "Sorry."

"So..." Leah continued. "Davis's dad convinced him to come back for a while and help with the fishing boat. They only need him a few days a week for now, so he got a job at the studio in Port Angeles where we take our classes on Saturdays. You can guess how that went yesterday." She paused. "Coast Guard is trying to recruit him now."

Before anything else could be said, they made it to the cliffs where Brady and Collin waited. Brady was in human form, trying to call down to Rae with no response other than whimpers. Collin stayed in wolf form, rather irritated with the Leah drama he had been listening to. "Now can you all focus on what is more important." He growled.

Jake lowered himself to the ground for Davis to climb off of the wolf's back. Completely oblivious to the conversations that had been passing through the wolves minds.

"Can you hear enough to know for sure where she is?" Davis asked. "I mean, it would help if I dropped straight down to her even if you don't know how far down she is."

"You?" Brady snapped up. "Like hell. I don't know who the hell you are. Rae is my imprint. I am going for her." He stood up, completely naked and didn't even give it a second thought in front of the new guy as he rushed to get the ropes from Quil's neck. But, Quil pulled back.

Sam phased to human. "Davis is now pack. He is Leah's imprint. But, he has the skills for this. Please Brady, let him do this."

"I am tired of being the passive participant in everything. Quietly sitting back because I am to scared of triggering her. You just go and blow out in fur right in front of her. You scared her. You chased her off. And I don't know how to pick up those pieces. I have to to this for Rae." Brady begged.

Davis looked at the boy who obviously appeared to care for the girl. "Look. Do you know how to tie ropes around her if she is unconscious so that we could pull her up without her slipping through and falling further? Or if she is fighting you because she is in the middle of a panic attack?" Davis gave him a good look. "Army Rangers are trained for that. Even without proper rappel equipment."

Collin was glad that he had just phased to human with them as his thoughts rolled through how ironic it was that Craig was trained for that stuff too and could have saved her.

Brady hated the fact that he couldn't do anything for her. He couldn't talk to her without the fear. He couldn't save her. He was useless. He was crumbling.

Leah quickly phased and caught the younger wolf as he collapsed. Once she helped Brady to the ground, Davis tossed her his shirt. She covered up quickly and held Brady close as the others phased and tied ropes around trees to get Davis ready to head down. She rocked him as he sobbed out his uselessness. Leah didn't really know what to do but keep holding him. It didn't take long before she watched as Davis dropped out of sight. Her breathing hitched. She wasn't used to anything with him yet, but she didn't want him to get hurt. She just found something. She silently begged that he succeeded for Rae, but also for himself.

Davis had told her reasons for leaving the Army, his PTSD. There was nothing he could have done. Nothing was his fault, but he had lost most of his unit in an attack. He was scouting ahead when the rest of the group was ambushed. He barely survived. But, he still struggled with the loss. She wanted him to save Rae because he was the best choice to really save her, but also to prove to himself that he still could save people. The Coast Guard would be good for him if he could let himself take that step. Especially if they could guarantee assignment on the Peninsula. There were several small substations along the coast, including one in La Push.

* * *

Davis took his decent slowly. He didn't know how far down Rae was and he didn't have any idea how loose the cliff face was. Last thing he wanted to do was knock rocks and debris onto her. He finally found her about two thirds of the way down the sixty foot cliff. There was a large boulder slanted out slightly. It looked like she landed on the boulder and rolled down the boulder into a small indent into the cliff face. It was just deep enough to hide her from view until anyone was there, but too shallow to really offer much protection from the cold winds that whipped past them. Davis couldn't even hear the voices of the men above them due to the winds and the crashing waves below.

"Raelynn!" He yelled over the sounds.

She didn't turn. The shaking in her shoulders and body let him know that she was conscious. She was curled into a fetal position with her back toward the open air as she sobbed through broken breaths.

He carefully found footing on the boulder and pressed down to test the stability before lowering the ropes to put his full weight on it. Once he was tentatively sure it would hold for what he needed, he lowered his ropes enough for him to sit on the rock with his legs extending to the groove where Rae laid. He paused before reaching for her and started to loop and tie the extra ropes that hung next to him, preparing them for her.

* * *

Rae's mind was lost. Visions of Sam turning into a wolf and attacking Collin as he turned into a wolf merged with visions of Craig as he chased her down. They changed to Craig and Sam hunting her down together. More wolves. More wolves in front of her. She was backed up to a cliff, watching teeth and claws.

She was so cold and her heart was beating so hard that she thought it would break through her chest. She couldn't breath as the fears took over.

"Raelynn!" She curled herself tighter at the sound of her name.

"Sweetheart, I know you are scared, but we need to get you out of here." A familiar voice spoke.

Hands moved to roll her and she screamed out in pain. It was the pain that finally snapped her out of the visions. Still cold. Still unable to breath. Her heart still racing from the fear. But, she at least realized she was facing dirt and rocks, not wolves.

"I'm sorry, but I have to shift you around. It might hurt, but it has to happen." She was rolled over to face Davis. She screamed again. "Hey there Rae, I know you are scared and I know you are hurt, but do you trust me to help you get out of here?"

It was the first time Rae had realized where she was. She looked out at the churning ocean waves, a mist left everything wet and cold. The wind blew and cut the cold air through her jeans and sweater. Her teeth chattered. How did she get there? How did Davis get there?

She slowly nodded. That was a mistake as pain lanced through her head.

"Alright, can you move your legs?" She moved her legs enough to test it out. "Good. Then I am going to help you out of there. I will keep a hold of your shoulders and upper body if you can push up with your legs until you are leaning on me. Once we get you up here with me, I will secure your ropes. Got it?"

"I hurt." She whined.

He nodded. "I know. But, we can't fix that here." He could see the bruising on her face and the way she cradled her right side. That was her point of impact. He wouldn't be surprised if she had a broken arm and concussion. Perhaps some fractured ribs or shoulder damage.

Once he got her out of the small space, he rolled her so that she faced him. He adjusted the ropes to put most of her weight on ropes around her legs and waist instead of under her arms. For her arms, he used the looser rope there as a back up only, but with her injuries, it would only cause more pain and damage to have her pulled up from there. Then once her ropes were tied off, he tied them both together to help make sure her broken bones stayed as supported as possible. None of it was ideal. Especially without the proper equipment. But, they didn't have it, nor the time to get it all.

Davis yelled up at the wolves above them and slowly, they ascended the cliff face.

* * *

Brady paced outside of Raelynn's hospital room.

He couldn't believe how useless he was at protecting his imprint. He should have done more.

Quil stopped him. "Brady, you did everything you could. You tried to get Sam to see reason and let Rae into the house. You tried to run with her before he phased. Sam is the one that screwed it all up. Not you. Stop blaming yourself."

Brady barely heard his words. Rae was being prepped for surgery and they had requested Dr. Cullen specifically. He had been off that day, but was on his way to the hospital. Thank god Jake called him as soon as they got back to Sam's house and loaded Rae into the car. Brady carried Rae back from the cliff, but she wouldn't look at him or anyone. She kept her eyes squeezed tight the whole way, trebling in fear. All he could do was softly remind her that she was safe now and beg her not to fear him.

Quil had filled Dr. Cullen in on the personal history over the phone as they all drove toward the hospital in Forks. Carlisle had been in Port Angeles, so he was a little further behind. But, they knew that any other doctor would question her lack of medical history, the scars down her back and on her thigh. They all knew the scars were there, though no one in the pack had seen anything more than the brief glimpse that she showed to Leah her first morning in La Push. Of course, they knew that her fears of them all would also come into question. Leah pointed out that the way she reacted to them and the injuries combined made it look like they were the ones that hurt her. No. It was best if Carlisle Cullen was her doctor. As a vampire that they had all learned to trust to some extent, he was very much aware of who and what they were. They could explain it all to him so that Rae could get the proper care and treatment without exposing Tribal secrets further.

Since they wouldn't let Sam into the truck with Rae, Sam drove over to pick up her grandfather and get him to the hospital. Davis drove Leah, Emily, and Collin. Jake volunteered to stay behind and make sure that another group was called to patrol in case the vamps returned while they assumed forces were down.

Dr. Cullen came in at a fast pace, human fast, not vampire fast. Brady wanted vampire fast, but it was a public hospital. "How is she?"

"Being prepped for surgery. We don't know more than that." Quil said. Brady couldn't find his voice. He was so beyond worried.

The waiting. The worry. The fear. The guilt. It was eating Brady alive. His inner wolf was clawing to get out, but Brady wouldn't leave the hospital to phase. He had to stay, to be there for Rae when she woke up. To be there if anything went wrong. Just the idea that something could go wrong sent his mind spinning out of control. He rode his emotions, just a hairs breath away from the shaking that comes from being close to phasing.

His anger burning like lava in his veins. His vision slightly blurred as he could not focus on the room around him, only on his fears and his anger.

He was at war with his wolf. The wolf wanting to go and kill Sam for causing his imprint so much harm. Brady knowing that was a losing cause.

Brady was the youngest of the pack and the last one to phase. Collin beat him by three weeks on the birth thing and by a few minutes on the wolf part. Seeing Collin phase freaked Brady out so much that it triggered his own transition. But, the reality was that it all made Brady the omega in the pack. The last rung. He had earned everyone's respect as an active member of the pack. But, there was no way an omega was going to challenge an alpha and survive. Even with good reason. Not that Brady wanted to be alpha. Far from it. But, that would be the end result if he went after Sam in his wolf form and succeeded in defeating the man.

The pressure was building in his mind. Until he finally lashed out and put a hole through the wall with his fist.

"Some how, I think your first pay check will be spent on repaying the hospital for that tantrum." Old Quil looked at the boy with sorrow and understanding. Brady's tears finally fell as the older man wrapped an arm around him. "I am worried too."

Security had been called and came running up. The Tribal Elder assured them that there would not be a repeat and the boy would pay for the damages. It was just a moment of grief as he worried for the woman he loves. Security agreed not to kick him out of the hospital as long as there were no further issues. However, they took Brady's information for the reimbursements and insisted that a nurse look at his hand. Not that there was anything wrong with Brady. He had broken his hand, but the wolf healing was already doing its magic. The bruising was gone and Brady was able to pretend that nothing else hurt long enough for them to move along and let the bones finish healing on their own.

Dr. Cullen finally walked out. "Would you like to come in?"


	17. Chapter 17

Most of the collected pack members stayed in the waiting room as Old Quil, Quil, Brady and Collin all moved into Rae's room to listen to Dr. Cullen.

Rae was still unconscious and badly bruised with wires, tubes, and bandaging everywhere. Brady's heart shattered. "Please be okay. Even if you never want to see any of us again, just be okay." He whispered as he leaned over his fragile imprint and brushed a few strands of hair out of her face.

Carlisle Cullen smiled softly at the scene. Then with a steady breath, he closed the door to address the close friends and family of his newest patient. "Raelynn suffered from quite the impact. A forty foot drop onto a boulder tends to cause serious damage. The brunt of the impact seems to have been on the back corner of her right shoulder. As a result, she fractured, her scapula in two places and as her body collapsed to the weight, it also snapped her right clavicle. In addition, she has fractured her upper humerus and had two impacts on her head, one on the parietal bone and the other on the zygomatic bone." He paused. "Basically, she had five fractures around her right shoulder that have been reset with rods and pins. One impact on the upper right side of her head that has a slight fracture but is the cause of a serious concussion. And one fracture to her right cheek bone that is not severe enough to require surgery but will cause her some difficulties for several weeks. Because of the complexity of it all, I am recommending that she stay here for a while, at least until the concussion goes down and we can see how the healing is coming with the shoulder."

"Thank you Dr. Cullen." Rae's grandfather spoke as hi pulled a chair to sit next to her bed, holding her hand.

The doctor smiled. "You know that I am always happy to help. But, I did want to ask you something, off the record, so to speak."

Everyone paused.

"From the story that young Quil here told me over the phone, Raelynn has been through a lot. I understand that seeking therapy would be difficult given the nature of her trauma. However, I see a strong benefit to professional counseling."

"What are you suggesting?" Collin asked.

"My wife. She does not currently hold a license in the State of Washington, as we change our... public image every so often. However, she holds multiple degrees in Psychology and Counseling. She is quite kind and patient. She, of course, already knows about the wolves and... well, us. And we wouldn't charge you anything, obviously. I just wanted to make the offer to help the poor girl face her trauma. She has been through a lot."

Old Quil nodded. "That would be up to Raelynn. I appreciate your offer. However, she was just taken by vampires. And given her reactions with wolves, I do not know if she would trust you. Let her wake up and make that choice."

"Of course." Carlisle smiled again. He knew it would have to be her choice anyway. No one could force someone to sit and talk about the things they fear. They have to be a willing participant in the process.

Eventually, Collin and Quil left the room to fill in the group in the waiting room and let others go in to see Rae. Over the hours of waiting, the group had grown in size as the other imprints joined. Embry volunteered to patrol with Jake so that Phyre could go to the hospital with Karen and Kim. Anna stopped over after work while Paul took care of Rory. Otherwise, everyone was there. Even Seth who was more than a little distracted by learning about Leah's imprinting and meeting Davis. And Davis... well, the fact that he helped to save Rae made it a done deal. He was welcomed right away.

It had been awkward as Sam and Emily shared the space with Leah and Davis. Until Davis suggested that they step outside while there was a break in the rain. It was hard enough to start any relationship, let alone all of the pressures that the two faced that day. Not only did Leah have her baggage, but Davis wasn't willing to rush anything after she had pushed him away, even less after learning about her secrets. He knew that he still had feelings for her. They never went away. But, he wanted to go slow. Leah, was nervous as she had never thought of Davis in that way until he kissed her. And then, she had pushed it all away because of Sam. There had been so much that happened in her life since then, that she never even let herself think of anyone. But, the more she spent time talking to him, the more her walls started to crumble. It gave her hope. She just didn't want Sam and Emily to watch every minute of it.

* * *

Brady continued to hold Raelynn's hand gently as she slept. He had pulled up a chair next to her bed as her grandfather had done on the other side. As it worked out, Old Quil sat on her right, where all of the damage had been and Brady was to her left. It was probably for the best. Brady was terrified of hurting her, accidentally. Moving wrong or squeezing too tight. Better to be on the side he wouldn't hurt as easily.

Just being near her helped to edge him away from his anger. Though it did little to help his guilt or fears.

Then, he noticed a subtle change in her breathing. Her finger twitched and her eyes fluttered. Those rich chocolate brown eyes slowly opened and focused on a pair of honey brown eyes with green flecks. Then her eyes widened in fear as she quickly pulled her hand away and she slammed her eyes shut in whimpers of fear and pain.

He was devastated. His imprint was truly scared of him. And not for anything that he did. It was all because of what he was and what others had done to her.

Brady was numb as he slowly backed away from the bed. The rejection had hit him harder than it had the first time. This time he knew who she was. He knew why she was scared. He wanted to comfort her and she wouldn't let him. He simply collapsed in the corner of the room. Afraid to be seen. Afraid to hurt her more. But, he couldn't bring himself to run. It was what his wolf wanted. To tear off into the woods and run as far away from the rejection as possible. But, Brady had promised her. He promised Rae that he wouldn't give up on her. And he wouldn't break a promise to his imprint. To his friend.

Old Quil tried to comfort his granddaughter as best as he could.

Karen was the next to walk into the room to check on Rae. But, the older man asked her to let the doctor know she was awake and to let wolves know that Rae was still very scared. Karen did as he asked and then returned to the room with Anna. Anna sat with Rae and Quil while Karen sat next to Brady to help him through the pain.

Before long, Dr. Cullen walked into the room. "Hello Raelynn. I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen, but you can just call me Carlisle."

Rae slowly opened her eyes to look at the doctor in her room. He was handsome in his way. Tall, pale, blonde, and eerie golden eyes. Not like the men that she had apparently been fated to be with.

To everyone's surprise, she didn't flinch at seeing Carlisle. She was there because of vampires. But, she was scared of the wolves.

"Raelynn, do you remember what happened that brought you here?"

Rae chewed on her lip.

Old Quil squeezed her hand. "It's alright child. Dr. Cullen knows the secrets. He has been an ally to our Tribe in recent years."

It was only then that Rae remembered what Emily had told her about the Cullens. They were vampires. Cold ones. Creatures of their legends, the enemy of her people. But, the family was unique. Only drinking from animals. The two groups had worked together to protect everyone.

Her brows creased as she very slightly tilted her head. It hurt to much to move more. "You... you are..."

"A vampire. Yes." He smiled at her. "But, the important part right now is what you remember."

Her eyes dropped as she tried to think. Her head hurt so much that it was hard to focus. "Sam. I remember Sam. He was angry, but I can't remember why. Then he attacked Collin. They were both wolves. Sam was terrifying. But, Collin looked so much like Craig. Even as a wolf. Craig had more grey in his fur, but was mostly shades of browns." She closed her eyes to try to remember. "Then I remember wolves in front of me, ready to attack. Sam, snarling. His teeth and claws ready to hurt me." She opened her eyes again. "Then falling and pain." Tears tracked down her cheeks.

Quil squeezed her hand. Anna stroked her arm soothingly. But, it was Carlisle's face that drew her attention. There was a sadness there.

"Sometimes, when we see something that we fear or something that reminds us of our fears, the mind will focus only on those key pieces and not register anything else that happens around us." He started. "Your memories, as terrifying as they were, were true. Yet, they lack the context of the whole picture. Sam did attack Collin. It is a common behavior among the wolves while they are angry over something. They heal fast and Collin is just fine. Sam regrets his loss of control immensely. But, what happened after that was that a pair of vampires, found you when you tried to run from the fear. Your memories of the wolves in front of you... they were trying to save you Raelynn. You were being held by those who wished to cause you harm. Sam, Brady, Quil, Jake and Collin all chased after you and the vampires in hopes of saving you from being hurt or worse. It was the vampire who threw you down the cliff. And it was by sheer luck that you landed where you did instead of the jagged rocks below. But, you do have many injuries from that fall. Then again, it was the wolves who raced to get ropes and found additional help to get you from the cliff. Brady carried you until he could hold you in his lap while they raced you to the hospital."

"Why? Why can't I remember that?" She cried.

"Because your fear of seeing Sam change into being a wolf was so much stronger." He stated. "It will take time to come to terms with your fears and your trauma."

She closed her eyes. "I don't know how. I tried on my own. For years. I watched Dr. Phil and other shows that talked about healing from fear. I tried to do what I could on my own. But, I never could do it." Her lips trembled as she talked.

Old Quil raised her hand to kiss it lightly. "That is why Dr. Cullen suggested counseling. His wife is also like him, but has the education and experience to help. And since she knows about us, you could be honest. But, only if you want it and feel ready."

"Yes." She rushed out. "I don't want to live like this. With the fear. With the way it affects me. There are times when I can't breath and my heart is beating so hard that I think I am going to die."

"It is called a panic attack." Carlisle told her. "It is common with people who suffer from PTSD."

"When?" Rae asked. Trying to absorb the information. "When can I see her?"

The doctor smiled. "Any time you want. I could call her right now if that is your wish."

Rae started to nod her head until the pain started and she stopped her movement. "Yes please." She took a deep breath. "I need to get better. I know that. And..." She trailed off. "And please tell Brady that I am sorry for being scared of him. I don't want to be. I really don't. I just don't know how to stop my fears and reactions."

Brady's eyes snapped to the bed. He had been listening to the whole thing, still hiding in the corner with his head in his arms. "I am still here Rae. I just don't want to scare you." He croaked out.

Eyes still closed, Rae's lips tugged a little. "You didn't leave me?"

"Never." He took a deep breath. "I promised you that I wouldn't give up on you or leave. And I won't."

Carlisle stepped out to call his wife with a small smile on his lips. Despite all of the horrors that lay between them, there was still hope for those two.


	18. Chapter 18

"Raelynn are you ready?" Brady called from the door.

It had been two months since Rae had been rushed to the hospital. Her healing had been slow and torturous. Every painful moment dug into Brady like a knife that was twisted around. But, she had made it through it.

The strangest complication that no one had foreseen was the combination of healing and therapy. With the broken cheek bone, she was forbidden from blowing her nose. Yet, when she cried in therapy, her nose became runny and clogged. He felt so bad for her as she ended up using one of those blue baby things to suck stuff out. Pitiful. Truly pitiful. Not that he would say that out loud.

Therapy had been a true savior for them all. It was heartbreaking. But, Rae put her all into it.

She had told Brady early on that it wasn't him that she feared. But, the wolf in him. He knew that. But, it took time for things to work themselves out. The first couple of days, she wouldn't look at anyone that was a wolf. She could have short conversations with her eyes closed, but wouldn't open her eyes. Not even with Leah or Phyre. And even Emily had backslid from the comfort area. Rae would only look at her grandfather, the imprints or her medical team, which she counted Esme Cullen into. Rae flat out refused to see Sam at all. He had tried to apologize from the door with her eyes closed and her panic immediately took over. He wasn't allowed back.

Rae had insisted that Brady continue with his new job. It gave him something to do. A job that he didn't throw away. And her some time alone with Esme to talk without having to keep her eyes close or worry about upsetting Brady with the details. Yet, unless Brady had work or patrols, he stayed with her. Sitting quietly in the corner of her room where she would have to work to be able to see him. Just knowing he wouldn't leave her helped so much. And Brady being able to lead the attack that finally ended the two curly haired blood suckers, helped calm his nerves as well. They were gone and he had been an active part in that.

Slowly, with Esme's help, Brady was able to sit with Rae and hold her hand calmly as they talked with her eyes closed. Rae asked to start re-building that trust slowly, with one person at a time. And to Brady's extreme relief, she asked that it be him. Even before her cousin, Quil.

"Brady." She started. "You were always my friend. You, Collin, and even Quil. You were the people I was closest to and the ones that I missed the most when I was gone. Even more than my parents and grandfather. It was the only reason that I tried to face my fears with you all in the first place. I didn't think that I could handle returning home only to lose the people that I needed the most. Maybe I didn't do it right. But, I had to force myself to think of you as the person you are, not the wolf. Now, I can't ignore that any more. And it wasn't fair to you either. I have to work through my fears of the wolves. I have to work toward accepting you completely. Both the man and the wolf. I know that I trust the man. I want to trust the wolf. And as the wolf that imprinted on me, you should be my priority. It is you that I need to trust more than anyone else."

"You have to be one of the strongest women to have ever lived." He murmured. "Stubborn, generous, caring, beautiful."

Slowly, as he spoke, she opened her eyes to look at their joined hands. Tears fell as she gradually worked her way up inch by inch to eventually look at his face. The love, the tears, the perfect acceptance in his eyes froze her breath.

The memory of it tugged at Brady's lips while he waited by the door. "Rae, we are going to be late." He gently prodded and chuckled when he heard her growl in the other room. "Need help?"

"No." Then she groaned again. "Yes. But, nothing you can help with."

"What's wrong?"

She huffed and walked out. "Two months of not being able to do much of anything and having Esme constantly cooking me food has taken it's toll. None of my jeans fit." She pouted.

Brady smiled. "You look beautiful." She wore a stretchy dress that gave more leniency on any weight fluctuations with a pair of leggings, boots and held a jacket in her hands. Her hair up in a ponytail.

"Sure, if it was summer. But, it is early November. It will be cold out at the bonfire."

Brady tilted his head. "Seriously? You will be surrounded by a group of space heaters, have a fire, and tons of blankets. If you get too cold, I will bring you home early." He then paused. "Is this really the reason for your hesitation? Everyone will understand if you don't come."

She shook her head. "I want to try Brady. I just don't want to get sick."

"Come on."

They were headed to a rather large party. The pack had so much to celebrate.

Kim and Jared had welcomed their twins into the world and would make a very brief stop for everyone to see the babies before they retreated to the heated comfort of their home. They wouldn't risk little Lily and Lukas Cameron getting sick in the cold air.

Phyre's half brother's had just moved out to La Push as Phyre and Embry adopted the twins. Since the adoption moved faster than they expected after her mother decided to sign over her parental rights unexpectedly, Phyre and Embry moved their wedding up and returned from their honeymoon just in time to get ready for Phalen and Phoenix.

Collin's birthday was the week before and Brady's was two weeks after the party, but the agreed to just celebrate them all at the same time with the others. And since Anna's first daughter, Abbie had her birthday two days before Brady's, Abbie's adoptive family was all invited as well. Her adoptive brother's birthday was a few weeks ago. It was just a birthday smorgasbord.

Rae had just gotten her shoulder cast removed. She still needed to take everything carefully, but she could at least move both arms once again. So, even she had something to celebrate.

Raelynn had spent the two months very slowly getting used to everyone again. However, it had all been one at a time or small groups. The party would be the first time that she had seen the whole pack at once since her scare. It would also be the first time to see Sam since everything. She had only recently been able to open up with Emily again. Collin had been the hardest to welcome in again, well, other than Sam of course. Trying to face everyone as both the person and the wolf was much harder than the first attempts to welcome the people into her life. Even harder once she realized just how much Collin looked like Craig in his wolf form. It caused a wedge that broke Collin's heart. But, with Esme's suggestion, he and Rae started their friendship over the phone once again and then met face to face just a week before. It made them both happy to get to that point.

"Brady?" Rae stopped on the road.

He looked over at her. "Yes?"

She chewed her lower lip briefly before she spoke. "Can I see your wolf?"

He sighed. "Rae, we talked about this. I really don't want to scare you."

"Yeah. I know. But, that is why I want to do this. I have been getting to know you all as the people and not seeing the wolves. I have had to accept both sides, but because of my injuries and everything, I couldn't see it. I can't fully accept you if we both live in fear of seeing you. I need to see the wolf as kind, in control, gentle. Not only see the wolves when they explode in anger or danger. That only adds to the fear."

"Esme suggested this. Didn't she?"

"No. I did. She just agreed." Rae defended. "Actually, I suggested it weeks ago. Just after I was able to trust you again. But, Dr. Cullen suggested that I wait until after the casts came off, so that if I did panic, I wasn't at risk of causing more damage to my bones as they healed."

He dropped his head. "Are you really sure about this?"

She nodded.

"Can we do this after we get to the party? So, I can have someone like Leah or Davis there to help you if you panic?"

Rae looked around. "I was hoping to do this before I see Sam again." Her words were soft. "I trust you Brady."

He stepped forward and wrapped his warm arms around her tightly. "Alright. For the record, I don't like it. But, I will do it for you. I just hope you don't run from me again."

"Just let me sit down and if I close my eyes, phase back and give me a few minutes, okay?"

"Anything for you." He kissed her temple.

* * *

A few minutes later, Rae sat on a stump up against another tree that she leaned against. She took a few deep breaths as Brady walked behind a cluster of trees and ferns that would give him privacy as he stripped off his clothes and phased. Then he took a hesitant step out to where Rae could see him.

Her eyes were wide as she looked him over.

Leah was finishing patrols and headed to the beach when she saw Brady's views and thoughts go skipping through her mind. "Damn it Fuller. What in the hell are you doing?"

"What she asked me to do." He stated firmly. "Just do me a favor and watch. Let me know if I am pushing too much and get help if she freaks. Please."

Leah shook her head. "Yeah. You had better not fuck this up."

"I am hoping not to. But, we can't keep walking on eggshells around her forever. We all know it takes time, but it also takes the push to take those steps. I don't want her to back slide, but I don't want her to spend the rest of her life in fear. In fear of any of us."

"Especially you." Leah sighed. "I do get it."

Brady took another small step and then lowered his body closer to the ground. Raelynn stared at him, focusing on taking deep steady breaths.

"I... I'm alright Brady." She said faintly. He didn't really believe her, but he would take her word for it. "You can move closer."

Her hands started to break out into a sweat. Her heart rate picked up as he moved closer. She still focused on her breathing. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Breath.

Rae made sure to keep reminding her that this was Brady. It wasn't Craig. It wasn't Sam.

Brady slowly made his way close enough that he placed his head next to the stump. It still gave her one side to move if she wanted to run. She could touch him if she wanted. Or just sit there. Her choice.

After a minute or two, shaking fingers found their way into his fur and he purred at her contact. His wolf jumped for joy inside. It was the first contact between his imprint and the wolf in wolf form. It was monumental.

She giggled. Fuck! She giggled. His wolf wanted to howl in pride and accomplishment. She giggled with him next to her.

"You are really purring. Wow. I thought that was a cat thing." She said.

His brows creased. It wasn't a cat purr. It was a wolf rattle that showed contentment. Similar to a purr. But, he was no cat.

Leah chuckled at him.

"Not helping Clearwater."

"Whatever."

Rae spent several minutes letting her fingers run through his fur and around his ears. The contact was making him sleepy.

"Can you look at me?" She asked. He pulled back to raise his head in front of her but kept his muzzle down to not scare her with his teeth. "Thank you Brady. You have no idea how much this means to me."

A tear rolled down her cheek. Before he could stop himself, he licked her cheek to clear the salty liquid from her face. Then he froze as he realized he had gone too far too fast. Even Leah was yelling at him. But, to his surprise, Rae pressed her face into him and moved to run her arms around his neck.

"You know, even when we were little, I thought that I would be with you for the rest of our lives." She whispered. "If I had to be imprinted on again, I am very happy it was with you. And even then, I am glad that I was imprinted on again. I don't know if I could have healed so much without you and the bond between us. You are my salvation Brady. Thank you for never giving up."

Brady's heart soared. He moved back to press his forehead to hers before he got up to go phase back. As quickly as he could, he dressed and ran back to pull Rae into his arms. Nothing was said. No more words were needed.


	19. Chapter 19

Rae and Brady walked up to the beach slowly as she looped her arm through his, just welcoming the connection of him being with her.

A little boy, around the age of ten, with a head full of wild blonde curls went running past them as he laughed. He was being chased by Claire and another little girl with big grey eyes and wavy black hair. "You had better run Jayden!" Claire giggled. "Just wait until Quily gets here."

The other girl laughing hysterically. "How long do you think it will take him to open the bag?"

Within seconds, the boy screamed out. "Ewww! What is wrong with you?"

Both girls cracked up.

Rae's eye brows raised. "Looks like the girls are good."

Brady leaned over. "Yeah, I learned not to test you with practical jokes. Too smart for your my good." He chuckled.

Jayden returned slowly with his shoulders slumped. He threw a bag away in the trash. "Crazy girls." He mumbled.

Brady couldn't help it. "What did they do?"

The little boy stopped and sighed. "They were collecting shells and not playing with me. So, I thought that I would play with their shells. But, then they tried hiding the bag of shells. I thought I found it. They even pretended that I found it. That was so mean."

"What did you find instead?" Rae asked.

"A bag with Rory's stinky diaper in it." The boy shuddered. "That is just nasty."

He walked off to join the rest of the party as Rae and Brady tried really hard to not laugh at him until he was out of hearing range.

Brady leaned over. "I blame that on you. I know you and Phyre have been corrupting Claire."

Raelynn smiled innocently. "You can't prove anything."

Collin walked up in tears as he laughed over the situation. He had been close enough to hear it all. "Oh God, that poor boy. Maybe we boys need to save the kid?"

A cleared throat and a raised brow from Rae made Collin go pale. "I meant starting up a light game of soccer Rae. I am not testing you on practical jokes. At least not tonight."

"Better not. Too many kids around for that nonsense."

He winked and quickly ran off to ask Jayden if he wanted to play with the 'big boys'. The kids eyes went wide as he ran off with Collin to find Seth and a few others.

Phyre and Embry pulled up shortly after and made some brief introductions of the twins. The boys were adorable. One wore a shirt in red that had the name Phoenix written in grey. The other had a grey shirt with the name Phalen written in red. Too cute for words. The boys saw the soccer game and ran to join. Embry went with them after he greeted Rae briefly.

Brady smiled as Rae settled down in the middle of the small group. Paul and Anna had arrived early along with their daughter and Claire as they met with Abbie and her adoptive family that consisted of Jayden and their parents Becca and Brandon Wilson.

Because of Anna's past, she chose to give her daughter up for adoption from birth. However, they had managed to work out a close relationship. They agreed that if Abbie ever asked, they would be honest. Otherwise, she would not be told until she reached eighteen. It really was a wonderful arrangement. Unlike the situation for Phyre where her mother had agreed to let her youngest children to be adopted. However, the adoption itself was closed so that she would never know where the twins were. The woman was serving time in prison for child abuse. Phyre would not let her near those boys. Ever.

Phyre had sat down after watching the twins to make sure they were alright and stayed focused on them.

Seth had said that Karen was coming with Emily in a few minutes. But, he was busy playing with the boys, Embry and Collin.

"You can go play if you want to." Rae nudged Brady.

He shook his head. "I am happy with where I am."

She blushed slightly. "Don't go giving these fools any ideas of things."

"Oh, they will get ideas no matter what you do or say." Billy Black chuckled as he rolled up, Jake pushing his wheel chair through the sand and a beautiful girl with dark curls next to him. The one person in the pack that Rae hadn't met yet. Renesme.

The two girls hugged. "Esme told me a lot about you." Renesme said.

"Same here." Rae giggled.

They sat next to each other and chatted as more people arrived.

Leah and Davis showed up in all of their lovey dovey glory. Well, as lovey dovey as Leah Clearwater could ever be. They were practically glued at the hip and all full of smiles. No excessive PDA. But, obviously the two were happy. Davis did decide to join the Coast Guard.

Collin had agreed to work on the Marshall family boat for a while. Davis's grandfather finally agreed to simply retire. And though Davis was happy to help, he just couldn't give up the call of duty enough to settle into a life of fishing. Collin, however, liked the work. It was difficult to get used to the long days followed by patrols, sleep and then back to fishing. But, he stayed busy. He liked to stay busy. And it gave him some time to decide if he wanted to do anything else. The more he talked to Davis, the more he thought about joining the Coast Guard once they were all able to stop phasing. It still had the same elements that drew him to follow in his brothers steps, without the constant reminders.

Quil rolled up in his Police car. Still in uniform. He was on duty but that was a lax thing as long as he still had his radio and left if he got a call. Of course, he drove the Sheriff, so it was obviously an approved stop.

Sue arrived at the same time with a smile for her daughter and her imprint. Sue Clearwater was ecstatic when Leah imprinted. And that happiness had grown leaps and bounds in the two months since. The more she saw her children happy, the happier she became.

Rae was doing alright. She was nervous for the remaining members of the group. Her hands were sweating.

Brady leaned over. "Don't worry. I am here. You are not alone Rae." She smiled. Not a full smile, but it was something.

Two more vehicles pulled up at the same time.

"Alright you sexy mamas, I have the chocolate!" Karen yelled as she got out of Sam Uley's truck.

Rae giggled at her friends entrance, but dropped her eyes. She wasn't sure that she wanted to see Sam yet.

Brady was worried. He subtly inched closer to Rae and had his arm around her back and hooked onto her hip. It was more intimate than just friends, but he wasn't trying to make a move. She flinched when she heard Sam's voice. Brady's arm tightened. Rae was insistent that it was her problem. Sam was not going to be punished, avoided, or detoured around her. She wanted him to function like she wasn't there. And either she could handle it or she couldn't. So, that was what happened. Sam moved around and talked without acknowledging her there unless she chose to take that step.

Brady knew how sorry Sam was for the whole thing. He wanted to apologize. Rae just hadn't been ready yet.

Rae focused on her breathing exercises and Brady's comfort.

Jared and Kim walked out as Sam and Emily unloaded the food. Rae listened to the murmurs and greetings. Then Kim and Jared stopped in front of her. Rae took a deep breath and looked up to see the twins. She smiled as she glanced into the carriers where the babies were all bundled up for their short excursion into the outdoors.

"Congratulations to you both. They look just like you. Kim's eyes and Jared's facial structure." The new parents beamed.

"Very welcome little ones." Old Quil commented as she stood behind Rae. Rae quickly turned around and gave her grandfather a hug and offered her seat. "Child, I am too old for those logs. I have my camp chair with me." He shook his head as he set the chair up and took his seat next to Rae and Brady. "I am proud of you Sunshine."

Rae nuzzled into Brady to hide her blush.

The boys all stopped their football game to congratulate Jared and Kim and see the twins before they left. Of course, food was about to be served, so Rae was sure that had something to do with it all.

Phalen and Phoenix laughed about there being another set of twins.

"But, why is one in pink?" Phoenix asked.

"Because she is a girl." Kim smiled.

The boys tilted their heads in confusion. "Twins could be girls?" Phalen puzzled.

"Yes. They can be two boys, or two girls, or one boy and one girl."

"Poor boy. He can never escape his sisters cooties." They shook their head and walked away. "Let's hope she doesn't steal his cars too."

The adults all laughed loud enough that it woke up the babies. But, the laughter all died when Old Quil noticed Collin frozen as he looked at one of the babies.

The elder cleared his throat. "Uh, Mr. Littlesea, I would suggest you run."

Everyone's eyes snapped to Collin as his eyes snapped to Jared whose face turned red.

Collin did as suggested, he turned and ran. Jared was torn as he couldn't think to run after him or phase while he held his daughter's carrier in his hands. Leah jumped up to take the baby from him and suggest that Kim head back to the car for warmth. As soon as Jared safely passed his child to Leah, he took off after Collin, into the trees.

Once Jared was safely in the trees, the entire group broke out laughing, except for the Wilsons, and Rae. Anna gave the Wilson's some story to explain it all without the wolf thing. Brady looked down to check on Rae who had closed her eyes again. Her breathing erratic. Her heart rate sped up, but not out of control yet.

"Do you need to leave?" He whispered. She shook her head. She wanted to make it through everything. She didn't want to be the broken girl that couldn't handle a simple get together. She wanted to be out. With her friends.

But, before she could fully calm down, Sam dropped something on his toe. The yelp of pain drew her attention to the man that she had avoided. Seeing him again, his face red with frustration...

Brady slid off of the log and knelt down in front of Rae. He gently cupped her face. "Look at me Raelynn." He whispered. Her eyes opened. "Just look at me. You are not alone. You are safe." His thumbs made small, soft circles on her temples. Slowly, she calmed and her breathing evened out as her heart rate regulated.

She leaned forward to press her forehead to his and wrapped her fingers around his wrists. "What would I do without you?"

Old Quil chuckled. "Hide in my house for ever."

"Thanks Gramps." She snarked back.

"Better his house than mine." Quil grinned.

"Shut it Porcupine."

She growled slightly. Why were they tormenting her?

Brady winked. "Distracted enough?"

"No chocolate for you." She pointed her finger at him and he moved to nip it.

He laughed and sat next to her again.

Once she was calm, she pulled her courage together and slowly stood up. She wouldn't avoid Sam for the rest of her life. He wasn't Craig. No matter what tricks her mind played on her, Sam had never attacked her. He had only faced her when he was trying to save her. She repeated her prep talk in her head as she made her way over to where she knew Sam and Emily were.

"Uh, hi." She whispered.

"Hi." Sam said. "Are you alright Rae?" His voice expressed his concern.

She took a deep breath and looked up to see his face. She trembled slightly and chewed on her lower lip. "I will be alright. I think."

"You know that I am really very sorry Raelynn."

She nodded. "I know. And you know that it is not really you that I fear. Right? It's just my brain merged you with the memories of Craig when he attacked me."

He dropped his head. "Yeah. I know. And it is my fault for it. That was the first time that I lost control of my wolf in a very long time."

"It will just take me time. Little by little."

Emily reached over and gave Rae a gentle hug. "You know that we are always here for you. Even if you can only handle a phone call. We will help."

"Thank you."

Rae made her way back toward Brady. Still trembling, but over all, better than she had expected to be. Leah and Davis stopped her with praise and support.

Once Rae sat down and Brady could wrap a protective arm around her, he finally let out the breath hadn't realized he was holding. He was so proud of Raelynn. She had faced a lot that day. And she held up much better than he had imagined. After meeting him in his wolf form, she even talked about asking some of the others to do the same. One at a time. Slowly. Like she had reintroduced them back into her life. She wanted to spend more time with Brady and his wolf first though. Then, the girls. Then, maybe Quil. He didn't care about the order, he was just happy to see progress.

Jared reemerged from the forest as he walked to his car muttering about treating the twins equally. Then he climbed into the car with Kim and their little ones. He took a deep breath with Kim kissing his cheek before they drove off to take the twins home.

Collin slowly walked out of the forest and scuffed his feet in the sand.

"What on earth was that?" Jayden asked.

"Sorry pup." Seth said. "That was an adult thing. Nothing bad, just adult."

Everyone settled in and food was served.

Brady got a plate for Rae as he watched her call Collin over. Collin sat in the sand in front of Rae so that he could lean back between her knees as she massaged his shoulders. Brady was slightly jealous, but he understood Collin's emotions. And no matter what, Rae and Collin were friends as well. He listened as Rae took the semi-private moment to talk to Collin.

"So, you imprinted?"

He dropped his head. "Not only to a newborn infant. But, to Jared's newborn infant. One of a set of twins, at that. Jared's biggest fear is that I would spend all of my time with Lily and leave Lukas out. So, he won't let me near Lily unless I treat them both the same until they are old enough to understand and all." He looked up. "So, I basically have two imprints for the next two decades."

Rae's face danced between amused sympathy and worried humor. Finally, she kissed his cheek. "I know you Collin. You will be a wonderful big brother to twins."

He turned to hug her. "Thank you Rae. Now, how do I juggle that with fishing and patrols?"

She frowned. "I can't help with that one buddy. Fortunately, they are young. They don't need much from you right now."

After eating, the group passed around gifts to the various birthday peoples. Not a lot, but something for each of them.

The kids got a few toys and some Tribal art for their rooms. Both Jayden and Abbie had really grown attached to the Tribes legends as well as art and wolves.

Collin was given a good quality coat to wear out on the fishing boat, new boots, and a new knife.

Brady was given a ton of coffee for his early mornings at the Police Station.

"Uh. Thanks." He smiled. Unsure of why he got coffee. He didn't really drink coffee.

"Quil put the coffee back in the cruiser. That is the office supply you knucklehead." Sheriff Call scolded. Everyone bust out laughing with jeers about the look on Brady's face.

Brady blushed.

"Well, until they get themselves straightened out, I will give you my gifts boys." Rae said.

Karen handed her two letter sized envelopes that she had brought for Rae so they would be a surprise.

Rae handed one to Brady and Collin each.

"I found some of my families pictures of us and it got me thinking. So, I called your parents and asked for other pictures of us as kids. I got them all digitized and added photos from Anna and photos that Karen had been taking on her cell phone over the last year. Plus some of my sketches. And, well, I had these photo books made. We each have an identical copy." She shrugged. "I know it's not much..."

She was cut off as Collin and Brady wrapped her in a deep hug, trying to avoid her still tender right shoulder. "It's perfect."

Old Quil cleared his throat. "That was very sweet. And, it actually leads into Mr. Fuller's real gift as well."

They all separated and sat to listen to the Elder.

"Raelynn and I had a very enlightening conversation the other day. We all know how much she means to you Brady. And given everything that Rae has been through, I needed to know just how much you mean to her. The Three Musketeers, we used to call you all. You, Collin and Raelynn. Even at the age of five, it was easy to see how the dynamics worked. Collin and Rae were friends. Closer that most friends. Like brother and sister. Collin and Brady, you two were best friends. Tighter than any bond I had seen at such an age. Something that is still strong all these years later. But, the friendship between you and Rae has always been the strongest. Your love for each other has seen you through a lot of pain and fear. Yet, you are still together. You have a very special bond, it has been there the whole time and I dare say that I don't see it ever being broken."

Rae held tightly to Brady's hand, fighting her tears as her grandfather spoke.

"Now, I know you two are not dating per se. And no one is pushing for anything from the two of you. However, we all agree that the two of you need your own space and time to sort everything out. So... I finagled a few things. Raelynn, your parents love you, but do not wish to return to La Push. So, they sent me the keys to their house. It was in need of some serious cleaning and quite a few repairs. But, with the boys help, the house is cleaned up and ready for new tenants if that is your wish."

"Are you serious?" Brady asked.

The elder shrugged. "I enjoy a good laugh, but I rarely waste my time in playing jokes. I might die before I finish." The man winked.

"You are suggesting that Brady and I live together?" Rae was confused. It was her grandfather who was suggesting it after all. Living with a man, when not married and not even planning on getting married any time in the foreseeable future was very non-traditional.

"I am not asking for a wedding or great-grandchildren. Please, wait on both of those things. There are two bedrooms already set up. But, as much as I love having you live with me Raelynn, the amount of time that you spend with Mr. Fuller here is enough to justify such a move. Take this opportunity to be somewhat normal young adults. Have parties. Stay out late. Or whatever your generation does. Without worrying about me. And if the time comes where I need the help, you will be just down the street. Raelynn, you lost a lot through the years. You missed out on experiences. I wan't you to have those chances. And I know, from the things you say and the emotion behind, that you want to share in those experiences with your closest friends. This is our gift to both of you."

"Brady?" Rae looked at Brady.

"Raelynn, would you like to be my roommate?" He asked very officially.

She giggled. "Separate bedrooms right?"

"Yes ma'am."

She smiled and hugged him tight. "When do we move in?"

"First thing in the morning."


	20. Chapter 20

Epilogue:

"Hope you are awake Sunshine!" Quil shouted from the front door.

Raelynn rolled over until she noticed the clock in front of her. The alarm was set to go off in ten minutes anyway. "Porcupine. You seriously suck." She mumbled. She knew darn well that he could hear her with his heightened hearing.

"Don't be crabby." He called back. "It's Christmas morning and you volunteered to have breakfast at your house. Totally your fault."

"But, it is four in the morning, dumb-ass." Rae could hear Brady call from his room.

Rae climbed out of bed. "Forget it. I can't get back to sleep now. For the record, I hate you."

Quil just chuckled.

Rae and Brady had wanted to have a get together at their house since they moved in a month and half before. And with Emily being seven months pregnant, Christmas seemed like the best option. Give the poor woman a break. However, in order to fit around everyone's separate family plans the best option was a Christmas morning breakfast at seven o'clock. Sounded good at the time they planned it. Rae rolled her eyes. What was she thinking?

After a quick shower, she got to work in the kitchen. She had pre-chopped and cooked as much as possible the day or two in advance.

Emily and the others refused to let Rae to it all herself, so she asked them each to help with some of the prep.

Emily had the best kitchen gadgets including a new meat grinder that she had been playing with. So, Rae and Emily decided to let her play with an apple/cranberry turkey sausage recipe. They just had to cook a few yesterday to try and ohhhhh my goodness were those good. Emily danced for joy and made a ton, with dreams of making all sorts of sausage recipes from scratch after the baby was born.

Kim made lots of breads. Pumpkin bread. Cranberry/orange bread. Ginger bread.

Karen and Leah bought a couple of those orange sports coolers that hold several gallons. So, Karen made a cooler full of eggnog. Leah was supposed to arrive with the other cooler full of peppermint hot chocolate.

Phyre swore that she couldn't cook for an army like that so she drove to Olympia where she picked up a Honey Baked Ham that she ordered and dropped it off the day before.

Anna made homemade apple butter, cinnamon butter, and honey butter to go with the various breads. Along with an assortment of fruit spreads for the waffles that Rae would make.

Rae was left with warming up the ham, cooking the sausage, making eggnog waffles, tons of eggs, bacon, and a winter fruit salad of pears, oranges, plums and pomegranates.

No rush. Really.

Thank goodness, Brady was ready to help. Quil seriously sat on their couch and watched tv. Damn him. Wake them up and not even help.

Rae set the waffle iron out and handed Brady the bowl of batter that she made the night before and got him to work. The ham was in the oven. The stove top was up and running with two large skillets covered in bacon and sausage. As that all warmed, Rae turned to scowl at her cousin.

"Nope. Not happening. You can damn well sit at this fabulously long table that we set up and chop fruit while you watch our television." He frowned, but moved to do as she said. "Just be happy that I already pulled all of the pomegranate seeds out for you. They are in a bowl in the fridge."

Rae set out the mixes of breads, butters and fruit spreads along the length of the table. The coolers of eggnog and hot chocolate would go where the waffle press currently was stationed. Meats were done and on platters. Finally, the eggs.

Quil finished mixing the fruit salad ten minutes before people started to arrive. Brady finished the waffles and cleaned his space so they had room for the coolers. Then he ran to take his shower.

Rae was rather proud of herself for pulling it all off. It was the first Christmas with family in years. She couldn't wait. Her parents flew up and she would have dinner with them and her grandfather. The pack was coming for breakfast. She had a lot of help. But, she wouldn't have wanted to do it all alone. She had people. It was more than just her and Craig. She had a community around her once again. And that felt really damn good. Even more as she shared it with Brady. Collin, Phyre, Karen and Leah were all good friends. But, Brady was more. He was her rock. He never gave up. He never left. He never failed her or changed like Craig had. He was always there for her, even when she was so scared of his wolf.

Her lips pulled up for a moment. They had come a long way as she got to the point where she enjoyed going out into the woods and spending time with Brady in his wolf form. The other's wolves were a once in a while moment. But, she did push herself to see all of them in wolf form, even Sam, once only. But, that is what she did for Christmas for them all. She worked to come to terms with their wolf forms and sketched them all portraits of their wolves with highlights of color in colored pencils. Subtle shades against the pencil sketch, and the eyes in strong colors. The pictures were all framed for their presentations. Who would have thought that after everything that had happened, Rae would start to feel comfortable being a part of a pack? Of having an imprint again?

Brady washed quickly as he got ready. He thought back to how much had changed in the several months prior. Despite the fear and pain. The worry and stress. He wouldn't change it. He would do it all over again. Raelynn had returned home. To him. She faced her fears. And she grew stronger than ever. He was almost nervous to see what the upcoming new year would have in store for them all.

She had gotten a part time job at the library with Anna. She worked a full shift, just a few days a week, so she could get a ride from Anna. Rae had gotten her GED while she was healing, and had started to learn how to drive. Though she had managed to figure it out enough to get to La Push, so it was more learning the details and laws. Brady had been able to buy a old car from someone on the rez. So, he wanted Rae to be able to use when he was at work or something. The two of them were closer than ever. Moving in together had been an amazing experience. Away from his parents nagging. And with the woman who made him feel needed, respected, and happy. They were just friends and lived in separate bedrooms. However, that was all either of them needed for now. Perhaps things would change, but Brady wouldn't push anything.

Chatter echoed, children laughed, couples kissed, gifts exchanged, food disappeared with compliments all around to everyone who helped out. It was a wonderful morning among family. Not necessarily family of blood, but family none the less. Like any family, they had their dramas and hard times. But, they held together. They supported each other and persevered. The family had grown and was still growing. But, they found their happiness.

Rae marveled at the simple joy that she felt at having so many people in her home. A tradition shared. She was truly able to live her life again.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Quil cleared his throat to point out that he managed to hang some mistletoe above the entry to the hallway. Right above where Rae and Brady both stood.

"Oh, no. Porcupine, you didn't." Rae scolded.

"Yes, I did Sunshine." He chuckled. "Now pucker up. Not a little school yard peck either."

Her face turned beat red. She couldn't even look at Brady. She could only see his feet shuffling awkwardly.

Brady rubbed the back of his neck. Seriously? Why in the hell would Quil do that to them?

Raelynn slowly turned to face Brady just as he turned to gauge her reaction. Then...

He looked into her eyes. Her large, beautiful, deep chocolate brown. She looked up into bright honey brown eyes with green flecks.

Both lost in each others eyes. As strong as the moment they imprinted...

Again.

* * *

 **The End**

 **Thank you everyone for reading my story. It is the last of my little trilogy. I hadn't planned on writing so many. But, the inspiration struck.**

 **It seems that the stories got darker as they went. I just like the idea of playing with different types of relationships and types of story lines. Judging by number of views, follows, favorites and reviews... Protection seems to be the favorite of the three, then Healing, followed by Again. Of course, I don't know if it is the story or the character that is liked more as I realize that Paul is a definite fan favorite.**

 **Please let me know what you all think. Leave reviews. I really, truly do pay attention to reviews. And I would like to see if I can get some feedback on plot styles etc.**

 **If you haven't read the first two of my Twilight stories, you can read more about my other characters and how they fit in with their imprinted wolves in Protection or Healing.**


End file.
